Jiro Came To Town
by EK
Summary: COMPLETE. When Seta Jiro comes into 20 year old Tsubame's life, things could only get interesting for her and her longtime, erm, bodyguard? canon
1. rescuer

Hello. Thanks for reading the first chapter. For those of you who are used to me and have read my other material, I will not follow my White and Black plotline here, and will retain canon pairings. For those who are tracking the GetBackers fic, I'm not forgetting that one, but I've hit a wall, so I'm letting the story brew in my head for a while first. Thank you for understanding. Hope you like.

………………………………

You would think that, after years of being picked on and hurt by various kinds of thugs and useless men, Tsubame would have taken a self-defense course. A little karate, or judo, or some kendo. She never did. Not for lack of trying, because Kaoru had begged and even forced her to learn kendo. Unfortunately, Tsubame was too sweet a girl for that kind of thing. She cried at the thought of hurting someone else, deserving or not. Kaoru finally gave up on her.

The kendo master just assured the regular presence of Tsubame's favorite bodyguard. She pestered it so much on Tsubame that even she did not want to be pestered about it anymore.

"It's alright, really, Kaoru-san," Tsubame kept bowing profusely to Kaoru, the last time she and her husband were at the Akabeko, spending time away from a fast-growing bundle of energy. "You don't have to force Yahiko-san to protect me. I'll be fine on my own."

"Fine? FINE!" Kaoru shouted back, a grinning husband holding her back quietly. "Tsubame, you've just been robbed last week. Last month a group of thugs tripped you and ruined your vegetables. I've seen a few young men try to hit on you. You know that without Yahiko, people take advantage of you!"

"But other people protect me, too, Kaoru-san," Tsubame bowed again. "Like Himura-san………"

"And that's pretty much it, Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru shouted back.

"But some of the other boys in town help me out, too………"

"Because they want to have a date with you. Even Yahiko's like that!"

"I guess so………."

"Look, if you have to go out with a young man, I would rather have it that it's Yahiko, you hear! So nag him a bit and tell him he has to be around you a little more!"

The Akabeko door slid open, and a very annoyed young man entered.

"Really, Kaoru-san, it's not necessary………"

"What are you making her do again, you old hag?" the young man finally intervened.

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all, Yahiko!" Kaoru laughed with shame.

"Whatever it is you're planning, raccoon, I'm not falling for it again," he murmured as he flopped beside Kenshin. "I'll do my own thing, at my own terms."

Kaoru remained silent for a few seconds, as the hotpot bubbled in front of her. "So, when?"

"When……….." Yahiko started.

"…….what?" Tsubame ended.

"WHEN DO YOU PLAN TO MARRY HER!"

"WHAT!" Yahiko and Tsubame both looked away and blushed.

"That would be quite enough, Kaoru-dono……" Kenshin tried to intervene.

"-DONO!"

"Sorry, koishii," Kenshin gave a little smile, then waved a finger at her, "But I still say, you have to stop teasing them!"

"Hai, hai………" Kaoru laughed aloud, and left it at that.

But the concern was legitimate. Myoujin Yahiko was now already 18 years old, and Tsubame already 20. While the young man had become one of her best friends and her most reliable protector, Yahiko still had not made a move beyond friendship. It was something everybody was expecting, and something everybody had tried at least once to foster. No plans and schemes had worked, so far.

Many a girlfriend had asked Tsubame if she was not in the least concerned about being 20 years old and still unmarried. She only said that she earned a good living at the Akabeko, and that she was in no hurry to get married. The males of the town kept convincing her to forget about "that troublemaker with the big sword". Still, she refused them all.

"What in the world do you see in that guy!" the rejected suitors all asked.

"He's a good boy," she would smile and answer.

"Whatever," and the males walked away.

Things were about to change, though, to end the deadlock.

…………………………….

"Hey! It's the pretty wench from the Akabeko!"

She heard the usual hoots, whistles, and calls again, from all around her. She avoided narrow alleys and lonely streets as a rule, but there were still times when a group of young men would gang around her and demand her attention.

In this case, Tae had sent her on an errand for spices at the far end of the market. Yahiko was busy at the dojo just then, and was not able to go with her. Because it was a store she frequented, and a part of the market usually filled with people, she did not worry.

But she was mistaken. It was late afternoon, and the market was partly deserted. Many of the workers were finishing up their duties for the day, and the sight of a beautiful young lady walking alone was tempting. Soon, Tsubame was surrounded by a group of muscular men with lustful eyes.

"Why don't you let us take you out with us tonight, little missy?" one crooned.

"We promise to be good to you," another moved in and dared to hold up her chin.

"Please stop it……………" she begged with a fearful voice and shaking basket of spices.

"Just one time, little miss…………what do you think, men?" one called out as the men gave a cheer.

"Please, stop………." she begged again. She forced her way out of the circle from all points, but someone always pushed her back. The men just laughed louder and louder at all her efforts. One grabbed her arm and made her drop her basket, as another moved closer and started pulling at her obi from behind.

She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the worst to happen. Only one thought ran through her head. Where…….is……he? Where…….is…….he? Where…….

She fell herself fall to the ground, as the hold on her arm was released. She heard screaming voices, and felt a rush of wind, then nothing. Then a voice came from overhead.

"Oh, no…………dear lady, are you alright?"

It did not sound anything like Yahiko-chan. It did not even sound like anyone she knew. She fluttered her eyelids to see who it was.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Maybe I can take you to the nearest doctor?"

It was a young man with a high tenor, and he sounded sincerely concerned. His bluish-black hair circled his head and fell evenly around it. He had a worried face, and eyes that looked……..a lot like Himura-san's. Sad but hopeful. But the concern was not leaving his face, so she shook her head to clear it and smiled back at him.

"Thank you, sir. I will be alright." She then looked around. Only he and she were left. "What happened to……?"

"Oh, those men?" the young man gave a sheepish smile. "I took care of them. They won't be back for a while."

"By yourself?" Tsubame asked in surprise. He nodded once.

"But I did not hear anyone fight them! They can't have just disappeared!"

"Speed and silence are part of my technique," he said as he patted a little sword at his waist. "I am sorry if I did not explain that."

She was barely aware of the silly smile on her face. There was another person besides Yahiko and Himura-san who could do that kind of thing. As he helped her stand, she became aware of a strange……new……feeling.

"Allow me to walk you home, um, um…….."

"Tsubame," she said as she felt the warmth in her cheeks. "What is your name, kind sir?" She could not believe she was asking for the man's name so frankly!

"Seta Soujirou, at your service," and he gave a slight smile. "Oh! I used to come to Tokyo often, but this is the first time I have stayed for quite a while."

She gave a little ah. No wonder she had not seen him before. Still, she just automatically handed him her basket with what was left of its contents, rather used to Yahiko doing the same thing for her. He took up the basket without a word, and carried it.

She smiled meekly as they walked home in silence, a short distance apart. She found herself stealing little glances at the young man while they walked. He was not too tall; Yahiko was even a little bit taller than the young man. And the young man was not TOO young anymore – not as old as Himura-san but certainly older than Yahiko or herself. He was not muscular and tight. Rather, his arms and legs seemed fine-tuned for his frame. Best of all, he did not impose himself on her. He did not make passes, nor did he brag about what he did, like most of the other young men did. He just kept walking near her, the basket on one arm, making sure she was alright, but nothing more. She was liking was she was seeing, more every minute. He must have noticed her glances, because she saw an embarrassed little grin form across his face.

Finally Tsubame stopped in front of the Akabeko. He also stopped, just a few inches away from her, and returned her basket. She felt a little charge pass between him to her. She felt her hands shaking as she held the basket and bowed to him. "Thank you very much, Seta-san……."

"Call me Jiro, I guess, Tsubame-san," the young man said. "I know people who know people who just might get rattled hearing my name."

She giggled. "Much like Himura-san! But he doesn't mind too much."

He seemed surprised. "Himura-san? You know Himura Kenshin-san?"

"In this neighborhood, who doesn't?"

She was about to tell him all about it, but the young man looked up and noticed the stars slowly appearing in the sky. "But it's getting late, Tsubame-san. We can talk about him some other time."

She nodded, and felt the silly grin again on her face. "Just come by this restaurant, alright?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Until next time then, Tsubame-san. It was an honor to meet you." He bowed to her.

But as he raised his head, their eyes met, and a delicate understanding was reached. It was with difficulty that they broke their gaze at each other, and parted, as the young man turned his back and walked away.

This sensation was new to her. She had never felt it before, at least, not to this degree. He was nice, he was likeable, he was good-looking, he was sweet, and he liked her back. She was so overwhelmed that she felt giddy and floating as she entered the Akabeko.

"Who was that just now, Tsubame-chan?" Tae asked without looking up from her accounting.

"Jiro-san…………" the young lady answered with a dreamy eye.

The new tone in Tsubame's voice made Tae look up, and see the faint blush and slight smile. She chuckled.

"Things will now start to get VERY interesting," she said.

…………………………

If you are wondering why I used Jiro instead of Sou-chan, like most other people………I don't exactly know. It just sounded really nice. I used "Jiro" the first time in one of my one-shots, part of the ones in Commercial Life.

I'm not particularly sure if this has been done before, at least this way. If it has, rest assured that I'm not trying to copy anybody's work. As usual, I must tell my readers that I produce new chapters whenever I can, which is, sometimes, not too quickly. I hope you would be patient and keep track of this little story. Thanks for reading and I hope you come back.


	2. stalker

Wow, thanks for coming back. I haven't had this feeling of a story racing through my head for a long time, I'm glad to have it back. This is also the next time in a while that I'm writing a simple funny story, after writing serious and angst. I'm happy to be back in my element. 8 ) Sorry, rather dialogue-intensive.

……………………………………

Tsubame found it hard to sleep that night. She kept rehearsing the events of that afternoon in her head, remembering every bit and piece that she could of the mysterious but sweet young man who came to her rescue. She kept thinking about his smooth hair, his sad dark eyes, his unusual smile.

She found it hard to not think about him the next day either. She kept glancing at the door all day, checking if he suddenly entered the Akabeko for that meeting he promised. She was in the business for too long to make crucial mistakes, but still Tae noticed how she mixed up orders and forgot about others. Whenever she was free, she also looked through the restaurant's windows to check if he was just nearby. But when asked what she was looking for, she only grinned and said, "Nothing important."

She did this for the next three days. She knew for certain, absolute sure, that she saw him every day of those three days. He would pace around the Akabeko for a few moments, ask a few bystanders a few things, then disappear. Then she would see him again, either hiding at a corner, or standing behind a store post. He would disappear, then appear again.

"Tsubame-chan, how can you be manager of the Akabeko when your head is always in the clouds?" Tae wagged a finger at her as she scolded with dancing eyes. Tsubame was now helping Tae out a lot with the managerial work of the restaurant, and she was already being considered to take over the entire management. But not right now, with Tsubame so in the air.

"Sorry, Tae-nee-san," she lowered her head, then looked out the window again. "But don't you think it's odd?"

"What is?" Tae asked.

"It's odd," she said, and pointed to a corner. "See, over there? It's Jiro-san. I've been seeing him stand there and watch us, sometimes for a long time."

Tae did take a peek, but could not see what she was pointing at. Considering that Tae was one of the sharpest eyes in town as one of its matchmakers, two things could be concluded. This Jiro-san was REALLY good at keeping hidden, and Tsubame truly was quite crazy over this Jiro-san.

When Tsubame told Yahiko the same thing, he sat up and paid attention. "Details, Tsubame. Height, build, looks. I'll get that bastard. How DARE he stalk you………"

"No, no, Yahiko-kun!" she said. "He isn't stalking me! At least I don't think so……….."

"For how long now?" he asked.

"The past three days, more or less," she answered.

"And you don't call that stalking!" Yahiko slapped his forehead and shook his head at her.

In the meantime, Tae gave her the usual information from near and far.

"Seta Soujirou. 24 years old. Currently working as a courier and messenger. For whom, nobody really knows. People say he's the fastest and most reliable courier they've seen in years. Lives alone at an outhouse not far from the market. Came to live there, hm…………since about last month. He told someone that he's a native of Kyoto. And that's pretty much what people know."

Not bad at all. Nothing special, but nothing wrong with it either. He wasn't rich and spoiled, that's for certain, and she was glad to know that. Nor was he poor and lazy, and that was good, too.

"By the way, Tsubame-chan, about Seta-san," Tae said as she pointed outside, "you better start inviting your stalker over for dinner soon. It's such a pity if he just stands there and just looks at the Akabeko, don't you think?"

Tae was right about that, Tsubame mused. He did not seem to be the kind to be scared of people, so she did not understand his hesitation. She saw him disappear from a corner, but he did not seem to leave the corner. She decided to take a little action.

"Se……….I mean, Jiro-san!" she called out, softly at first, and called out again, just a little more loudly, as she waved. He finally appeared from behind the corner. She crossed the street, and came close to him. "Um, um, Jiro-san…………I am sorry…………I have to ask…………why are you, why are you…………why have you been watching from here?"

The young man cocked his head and gave a weirdly happy smile. "Have I scared you? Oh, so sorry. It's something I learned to do when I was younger. I was just trying to assess the movement patterns around your restaurant, and the frequency of certain visitors………" He stopped when he noticed Tsubame scratching her head. "Sorry. It was stuff I did as a right-hand man and errand boy years ago."

She was unconvinced. This was the weirdest explanation she had heard yet for stalking. "Who would actually ask you to spy on people?"

He bowed his head, and a sad smile replaced the happy one. "You would not want to know. He's dead now, anyway."

"I'm sorry," she quickly said.

"Don't be, Tsubame-san. It's better for Japan that way. But thank you all the same. He was a good man at heart."

She was still not completely convinced, but at least she knew now he was not planning anything malicious. She wrung her hands, and asked him, "This must be really up front of me, but would you like to have some dinner? At least, before you walk home………"

"It would be a pleasure," he said as they crossed the street. "But, what about Myoujin-san?"

"Yahiko?" He already knew about Yahiko?

He nodded. "Would he not be mad at you?"

She giggled. "Don't worry. A little jealousy won't hurt Yahiko-kun!"

He laughed a little bit with her as they walked inside.

Tae made a few short introductions with Tae, led him to a table, then went to the kitchen to ready rice and vegetables. But when Tae understood who the special guest was, she dragged the young lady back to the table with the young man. "He's your guest, Tsubame-chan, so act like a good host!" she said happily. Tsubame blushed but gladly sat opposite Jiro. "It's on the house, sir!" Tae smiled her patented customer smile with the extra twinkle in her eyes. "What will you have?"

"Any kind of sushi, thank you," he bowed and answered.

"What a nice young man! He doesn't ask for much, too!" Tae commended aloud. "Wait for a few minutes while I have them prepared, alright?" He nodded, and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Now that she had him all to herself……Tsubame did not know what to do next. It was always so easy to talk to Yahiko, so dinners with him never felt like dates. As for the dinners with all those other young men – she was just being polite. She never liked those dinners. But then all the other dinners started with discussion of simple things………like………like………..

"Please, let us not talk about the weather, Tsubame-san………." He said with a happy grin.

"Yes," she agreed without looking at him. But if not the weather…………

"How is Himura-san?" he began, and she sighed with relief. "I guess that's a benign topic, do you agree?"

"He's alright," she said. "He teaches at the precinct and takes care of the advanced students that Kaoru-san has. Kaoru-san still whacks him every once in a while, but he is the man of the household. Kenji gives them a hard time most days. He is probably confused why his father lets his mother whack him on the head sometimes." She then stopped. "But why are you asking, Jiro-san?"

"I just wanted to know," he said, as he kept the odd grin.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" The smile lessened a bit.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath, then sighed. "I met Himura-san when I was 16. To explain the circumstances of the meeting would take a lot of time, so I will not elaborate. Suffice to say, he knocked sense into me, and changed my life, I think for the better. I've been trying to live up to most of his ideals since then. It's been working for me, I'm happy to say." He suddenly looked up with a happy grin. "But enough about that. How long have you been a waitress here, Tsubame-san?"

And the two went on to discuss about their current jobs, both the good and the bad days. They sympathized with each other as they related childhoods without real parents, and compared stories of life with surrogate parents. They even talked about the kind of customers they frequently met in their individual jobs. She was surprised at how much she told him, and from the way he looked, she could guess he was finding it unbelievable how much information he divulged as well.

Tae thoroughly enjoyed the view from the kitchen. Tsubame was having a good time with the young man, a young man who was not Yahiko. She seldom saw her light up and really talk for long with anyone, so this was a very good development. And she too began to like the demeanor of the elegant young man. Her mind was made up while the two said their farewells after dinner, both with red, warm cheeks. As soon as Jiro was safely out the door, Tae pulled her aside and complimented her, giggling like a happy teenager.

"I never thought I would say this, Tsubame-chan," Tae began, "but after what I have seen today, and after years of waiting………….I'm positive! He's the one!"

"What!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"You heard what I said!" Tae now had the sparkle of the well-trained matchmaker. "I'm doing everything I can to make this work!"

"But what about Yahiko………."

"I've tried to get him to propose for months, and nothing happened. Maybe Jiro-kun might be more sensible!"

"But, Tae-nee-san…….."

"You like Jiro-kun, don't you?"

Tsubame could only nod.

"Then I'll make it happen," she said, and winked.

………………………………

I know there is controversy on Jiro-kun's age. I'm sticking to it being 16 at the time of the Soujirou-Kenshin fight. So add 8 years, he's now 24. I'm glad for the chance to see the Soujirou-Kenshin fight in Japanese around the time I made this chapter. And I swear, Kenshin is a very good psychiatrist. Btw, what Sou-chan essentially has is a very long use of repression, a psychological defense mechanism, and not a clear psychological problem with a name and category. 8 )

I apologize if this chapter is short, but I think I have nothing much else to say for this chapter. The next chapter will probably be longer. The next one might take a while, because it's finals season already. Thanks in advance for being patient. Thank you for the reviews! Suggestions and comments are really welcome, because they'll improve the story.

**Cat H **– Thanks for the brainstorming session, and thanks for the useful suggestions! I'll try to remember them. I'm glad you liked the 'Jiro' bit. **Moi** – Yeah, I also see S/M many times in the RK section, and I've liked it for the most part. Thanks for saying this hasn't been done before. I hope I do justice to this. **Junyortrakr** – Thanks much. Yup, Yahiko doesn't stand a chance! **WhiteRabbit5** – Thanks a lot, especially that part about Yahiko-kun and –chan. **Chikifriend** – Thanks much. I thought you'd only read my KK fics. 8 ) Wow, thanks for thinking 'Jiro' is sexy! Thanks about peeling me off the wall, but I need to think my way through the story, too, that's the big problem. **Shihali** – Thanks for the assurance, and you can borrow Jiro, no problem. 8 ) **PraiseDivineMercy** – Hey! Thanks for coming back, and thanks for waiting! **Pnaixrose** – Which pairing wins? I don't know yet! Thanks for reading!


	3. meeting of rivals

I'm really enjoying the free flow of this story. It hasn't happened in a while for me. Thanks for coming back. By the way, as you probably notice by now, in this story SeisouHen did not happen, and never will. I calculate that Tae would now be about 30, so I took pity on her……………The things I can do when I should be studying………….

………………………

It was the best part of Tsubame's day. Sometimes it was in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon, and sometimes just before her work ended. But no matter what time it was, it never failed to cheer her up, and make the day better.

The door of the Akabeko slid open smoothly, and the young man, dressed mostly in blue, stepped in. "Anou, is Tsubame-san around, please?"

Tsubame finished serving tea, excused herself, and approached the young man. "Hello, Jiro-san."

"Just passing by," he then said, and took out a stick with four octopus balls from behind him. "I found this little stall with really good octopus balls. Here, I bought you some to try," as he presented her with the stick.

The young man then stood quietly but resolutely for a few moments, and waited for the young lady to bite into the treat. She did, and savored the tender filling and the sweet ball around it. "It IS really good, thank you very much," she beamed at him, as she finished the octopus balls.

"I'm glad you liked it," he returned a very happy grin. "Well, I must be off now. Have a nice day, Tsubame-san."

"You, too, Jiro-san," she bowed at the door as he walked away.

Tsubame never knew how he managed it, but he always seemed to know what little treats she would like. Once it was sponge cake, the best kind, from a store at the far end of town. Another time it was her favorite kind of bread from the bakery. Maybe he had asked Tae, maybe she happened to like the same things he did. In any case, she appreciated the gesture, and she liked seeing him every day.

Toward the end of the second week of their acquaintance, Tsubame noticed that Jiro not only visited during the day, but also in the evening, around the time the Akabeko cleaned up after the day's work. He did not always have something then, and he did not ask to be fed. They just talked about the day, as he helped with the heavier work, without being asked.

She always thanked him afterward. "With Yahiko busy now with the dojo, he can't help around here as much as before."

"Does Myoujin-san already know about me?" he asked with some concern.

"Of course, he does," Tsubame answered. "But don't worry about it, alright?"

Of course Yahiko knew about Jiro. In the last two weeks, he had heard nothing else.

Both whispers and loud gossiping had been done about it, both in his presence and in his perceived absence. A young man had been recently seen visiting the Akabeko often, and meeting with one of the most elusive young women in town. The young lady seemed to like this young man, welcoming his advances. Most people knew the young man only as Jiro, and Jiro was generally liked by those who had met him. Not less than 10 young ladies envied the Akabeko's pretty waitress for being chosen by their object of affection. Thus, most people wanted to know: what did Yahiko plan to do about it?

Tsubame herself peppered Yahiko with little stories about Jiro this, Jiro that. How he came almost every day of the last two weeks. How he would bring her a little something every time he came, usually a small sweet treat. How he and she would talk about almost everything. It was really, REALLY, getting on his nerves already.

But if Yahiko, or anyone, asked Tsubame what was her relationship with Jiro, she would merely give the universal denial: "We are just friends, that is all."

"What is it about Jiro that you like so much, anyway?" Yahiko finally asked in exasperation.

"For one thing, he doesn't force me to talk," she explained with a little blush. "It's alright with him if I keep quiet sometimes. I also like it that he doesn't force himself to keep a conversation going. It's nice, really."

"Hey, I can do that, too, you know!" Yahiko sulked.

"No, that's not necessary, Yahiko. It's great how you talk and talk about things that are going on all around town. And you don't force me to talk, either. I just like it that Jiro-san, well, is not like any of the other young men in town. Nice and sweet. Very considerate. Handsome, too."

"In short, Jiro is just perfect," Yahiko sighed and concluded.

"Almost," she made a shy smile.

Poor Yahiko had also seen some of those meetings between Tsubame and the mysterious but friendly Jiro. There had been several times when he chose to pass by the Akabeko, but saw Tsubame talking with a young man with flat smooth hair. The young man had a peculiar smile, sad and secretive and cheerful all at once. She seemed to really enjoy these meetings, much to his dismay. He walked past the Akabeko, without her noticing.

He was seeing the only girl he had really liked in his life…………slowly deserting him. He did not know what to think. He did not know if he should already be concerned. He started to doubt, what Tsubame felt about him. He thought, for years, he already knew.

He was still feeling the sting, alone in his head, while he ate with the Himuras one afternoon. Worse, Tae piled on the pain, giving Kaoru the usual weekly gossip, mostly about Tsubame's Jiro. Tsubame served the tea and kept the hotpot filled as the old friends chatted, and kept glancing at Yahiko's worried face.

"Tsubame looks really pretty, don't you think, Uncle Yahiko?" Kenji nudged Yahiko, the way the grownups were wont to do.

"Doesn't she always?" he tousled the boy's hair and gave Tsubame a teasing grin.

Tsubame breathed a little more easily after that.

"She's looking pretty for the messenger man!" Kenji then stuffed his mouth with sukiyaki.

"You, too, Kenji?" Yahiko slunk a little deeper into the table. Tsubame stopped breathing again, and returned to the kitchen for some air.

Tae did not notice Yahiko's anguish as she picked up from the little boy's comment. "Yes, she is, Kenji-kun." She then faced the adults again and continued. "Jiro-kun has been visiting the Akabeko pretty often, as you might have heard. He's a really helpful young man, and very kind. That's why I don't mind him coming over. Really, what is there not to like about him?"

"That is good to hear," Kenshin interjected as Yahiko's face fell even more. "But you have not told us what he looks like, this Jiro."

Tae gave it some thought. "Well, he looks handsome enough, but it is not his face that you immediately notice." She paused for dramatic effect. "It's the smile."

"Huh?" Kaoru raised her brows as she wiped Kenji's face.

"He has this disarming smile, which could melt any girl's heart. The problem is, I can seldom tell what his happy smile means at any given time."

"That sounds a lot like someone I used to know………" Kenshin commented.

"But nowadays, the more he talks to Tsubame, it seems that the smile is now starting to have meaning."

Kenshin nodded. "I'm glad to know that."

Tae gave him a weird look. "Strange that you should say so, if you haven't met Jiro-kun, Kenshin,"

"I think I might have…………" he answered. "People with that description are hard to forget."

The Akabeko door opened.

"Anou, I am looking for Tsubame-san….."

"Just in time, Jiro-kun!" Tae greeted, and pulled him in. "We were just talking about you. It's about time you met Tsubame's other friends."

Tsubame also came over as she heard the usual opening line. But surrounded by friends, and seen by Yahiko, she settled with smiling at Jiro, then waiting for what happened next, as she kept looking at his dark eyes. The young man's eyes, however, were quickly moving from Tsubame, Myoujin-san, and the familiar redhead among the group Tae pulled him into. The poor young man did not know who to address first.

Tae cleared her throat, and ended the deadlock. "Friends, allow to me introduce………"

"Seta Soujirou," Kenshin said slowly, his face showing glad surprise. Kaoru looked at her husband, wondering where he had met the young man.

Yahiko was first indifferent to the guest…………but the guest's appearance was oddly familiar………

"It is good to see you again, Himura Ba..., I mean, Himura-san," Jiro smiled and bowed to Kenshin.

That weird smile. NOW Yahiko knew who the person was. It was him!

Kenshin was about to begin the niceties and inquiries about the last few years, when suddenly he noticed Yahiko fuming and readying a fist.

"So you're the one…………" Yahiko snarled, and stood. "That………that stalker!"

"Yahiko! You just met the man!" Kaoru scolded.

"Shut up, old hag! This is the man who has been stalking Tsubame! And getting all cozy with her!" Yahiko drew up his full height, and looked down at Jiro, a few inches shorter.

"My, my, what strong accusations, Myoujin-san!" Jiro smiled wide, quite disarming the startled Yahiko. "Let me assure you that my friendship with her is true and sincere. I have no plans to hurt her, like you."

Yahiko hmphed, turned his back on him, then he faced him again and growled. "I don't know what kind of spell you placed on her, but I won't give her up to you!"

The smile was still innocent. "I only want to be her friend, Myoujin-san. If she wants it to be more than that, that is for her to decide, yes?"

He said it so calmly that Yahiko was infuriated even more. He drew out his fists and charged forward, but Kenshin placed himself in between the two young men. "Yahiko! You will stop this right now! You do not know what this man can do!"

Yahiko pulled back, warned by the redhead's stern face. "Fine, I won't bother you," he grumbled. "But if I hear that you made her cry, I SWEAR I'll kill you!"

"And you will hear from me if you ever mistreat Tsubame-san," Jiro's eyes blazed as he kept his little grin.

"Gentlemen!" Kenshin repeated.

"If it is alright with you, Himura-san, I must pay your household a visit some time, especially, when HE is not around……..would that be alright?" Jiro asked.

"Of course!" Kenshin gave his own non-committing happy grin to the young man.

"Then, I must be going," he bowed to the group and to Tsubame. "Iam glad to know you all." He placed a small paper box in Tsubame's hands, then exited, closing the restaurant door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Kenshin gave Yahiko a serious gaze. "Never, never, do that again."

"Why? Why should I be afraid of that little twerp?" Yahiko asked, slouched again with his back to the wall of their booth.

"Because that 'little twerp', as you say, is capable of murder, clean and swift. Even if he has changed, it is best to remember that."

"But Ken..."

"No buts, Yahiko. Do not rouse his anger again."

Tsubame looked down at the little box, then looked earnestly at Kenshin. "Is it true, Himura-san? About Jiro-san?" Yahiko looked at him as well, and waited for his answer.

Kenshin lowered his head, and took a deep breath. "What I have said is true……...but I will say nothing more. If you want an explanation, Tsubame-chan, get it from Soujirou himself. It is his past, so let him tell it." He faced Yahiko. "I will repeat. What I have said so far IS true, so be careful, Yahiko."

"Sure, sure," Yahiko rolled his eyes and waved it off. Kenshin only shook his head.

But Yahiko was not off the hook yet. Tsubame moved in and cleared some of the dishes off their table. She refused to look at Yahiko. "You were very rude to Jiro-san, Yahiko," she said.

"So? You said yourself that you two are 'just friends', right?" Yahiko smirked.

"You were very rude to my friend," she said, and returned to the kitchen without a second glance back.

"She's right, Yahiko," Kaoru added. "Go apologize."

Yahiko went to the kitchen, dragging his feet. He found Tsubame soaping the dishes with clenched teeth. "Look, Tsubame, I'm really sorry for what I did back there. I promise it won't happen again."

She continued washing the dishes.

"I won't do it ever again, alright, Tsubame?" he pleaded. Still he was ignored.

"It's pointless to keep trying, Yahiko," Tae came beside him and said. "She only washes dishes when she's really angry."

"I screwed up, didn't I, Tae?" Yahiko asked with a sigh.

"Yes, you did," she said.

………………………………

"Alright, Himura-san," Kaoru tugged at his sleeve, alone with her husband on the dojo's front porch. "What do you know about this new guy that we don't?"

Kenshin looked straight ahead. "Kaoru, do you remember Sano's stories years ago, about what happened to us at Mount Hiei?"

"Which ones?"

"Did he tell you stories about a Tenken no Soujirou?"

"Let's see…………he was a boy you fought, right?"

Kenshin nodded.

"The last one, before Shishio himself, if I'm not mistaken. He was very fast, but unstable."

Kenshin nodded.

"PLEASE don't tell me Tsubame's Jiro-san is that same boy………"

Kenshin nodded.

She fell silent, as the information sank into her consciousness. They kept walking in silence for a few minutes, as Kaoru suddenly recalled Sano's vivid details of that fight, and the reported difficulty Kenshin had with that boy. "Tell me the truth, dearest," Kaoru finally said. "In a fight with that young man, does Yahiko stand a chance?"

Kenshin faced his wife. "Unless you do something, Kaoru…………no."

"Are you saying I didn't teach that boy enough!" Kaoru placed her hands over her hips.

"It is not that, Kaoru," Kenshin shook his head. "Yahiko has never killed anyone in his life, yet. Soujirou has, and he might again. In a duel, Yahiko will hold back on taking life. Provoked enough, Soujirou might not hold back. You have to make Yahiko realize that Tsubame's Jiro is no ordinary street bully he is used to handling. His rival is smart, and could be dangerous. He must take extra measures."

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?"

"He will not listen, as you saw this afternoon. Hopefully, as his master, he will listen to you."

"Tough chance of that happening, Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed.

"Just try, all the same."

"Does this mean you'll help me?"

"No, thank you," he answered. "Soujirou has probably changed over the last few years. Yahiko is all grown up now. What I know about them, might no longer be true. I cannot tell right now who is best for Tsubame. I think both of them have an equal chance. Therefore, I want to keep an eye on both of them, without taking either side. I want to be fair to both."

"Fine by me," Kaoru said, and patted her husband on the shoulder. "Wish me luck with our clueless suitor, then!"

Kenshin nodded with a smile.

………………….

**Maeko-Nohara** Thanks much for coming back, missed you too. I like Kaiba too, to some degree, although I don't watch a lot of YuGiOh, sorry. Wow, thanks for being a big fan. Aw, don't hate Tsubame-chan, she's a nice girl even if she's a shy type. In my opinion she has inner strength, not outward forceful strength. What horrors in store for the unlucky couple? I have plans but they're not concrete yet. I reply to reviewers so they know they made my day, so I hope to make their day, too. I'm glad you like the anime I liked, too! This is getting long, so I'm stopping for now. Thanks again.

**Chiki** – I don't read a lot of E/K either, don't worry about it. I still prefer Kenshin for Kaoru. White and Black was about Enishi and Misao, which I do understand does need some time to swallow. Thanks a lot for liking the stuff so far, and thinking it was "scrumptious" (!). Sorry about Tae being pushy.

**Pnaixrose **– Thanks for liking the suspense. 8 ) I'm glad I didn't make grammar mistakes, yay!

**Virtually Forgotten** I'm glad I got your vote. Suggestions will always be welcome to make this thing nicer!

**Jyortrakr** – thanks for the tips, and thanks for the support!

**WhiteRabbit5 **– My happy faces? 8 ) Sure, you can borrow them! Ah, hehe, point very well taken about Shishio. 8 ) My point in making Sou-chan say that is this: yes, the man was ambitious and ruthless. Still, to an impressionable boy, it was better than nothing. And the man did treat the boy well for a few years, in his twisted way. Sou-chan did not hate Shishio, even after Kenshin knocked sense into him.

**koburaa **thanks for the love 8 ) Hope you come back!

After this chapter I'm really disappearing for a while to good on finals, hopefully. But if finals gets on my nerves and I do get to type up a chapter, I hope you'll come back to read. Thanks and see ya!


	4. problem with Saturday

Hello, and thank you for waiting. I'm actually giggling happy that many of the reviewers are starting to call our smiling friend Jiro. I like calling him Jiro, too. Makes you feel like a member of a secret cult of Soujirou fans who know another name to call him by. By the way, can you guys suggest a different summary for "Jiro Came to Town"? I have a feeling some people are mistaking this story for AU and Jiro for an original character.

I added "What's Up with Jiro?" at the end of this chapter so you can see how using this nickname started. It's a one-shot mobile phone commercial spoof from the same year Nine Months was made (Egad, I've known Chiki for 2 years already! How time flies!). Hope you like. On to the story.

……………………………………….

Tsubame was angry.

For years she had released deep-seated tension and anger through Yahiko, through watching him flare up about whatever it was she did not like. Everything would then be alright. But this time she had to be angry by herself, because she was angry at Yahiko himself.

She knew from years of experience that he was like that with any man who came along who threatened her in any way. He acted on a protective impulse, that was all. He had always been a hot-headed boy. Nonetheless, Jiro-san had no intentions to hurt her! Yahiko's flareup against her new friend was uncalled for. Yahiko was just jealous, and he had no right to be jealous.

True, at first she thought she would just tease him a bit, about having this new suitor that she actually liked for once, and make him just a bit jealous. But now that she knew Jiro-san a lot better, she was starting to see Jiro-san in a different way. He was no ordinary suitor, not anymore. He was quickly becoming a close friend. Yahiko had no right to threaten a close friend.

As a result, Tsubame did not talk to the young trainer the rest of that day, and the next day.

The poor trainer took it hard, and it showed in the kendo lessons. The little kids and young teenagers who were his students knew that he was strict, sometimes more than the head teacher. But even they found it odd how irritable he was.

"Sensei had a fight with her girlfriend!" the students in the classes whispered.

"Yeah, I saw it!" one boy added. "It was at the Akabeko. He called Jiro-san some bad names! Tsubame-san got really mad!"

"Why would Sensei get mad at Jiro-san? He's such a nice person. He makes me paper planes!" a girl chimed in.

"He's jealous, that's what it is!" one of the older boys spoke with authority.

Yahiko hated to admit it, but the students………..did have a point.

Especially when one of the older boys would talk that "I do wish Jiro and Tsubame end up together, don't you?", then the others would nod.

"What's the matter with Sensei marrying Tsubame-san?" one student defended.

"Tsubame-san's too nice for Sensei! He needs somebody who can stand up to him. Someone like Himura-sensei," referring to Kaoru. "Jiro-san is just the right kind of guy for her: thoughtful, considerate, QUIET!"

It was disheartening to listen to. Because the kids………….did have a point.

The poor young man could not believe how fast gossip can spread. By the end of the second day, everyone who was a student of the Kamiya dojo had heard about the little spat between Jiro and Yahiko. Some had even gone to the Akabeko and gotten the scoop from Tae. The children took sides, usually the same side as their parents. Some had seen Jiro-san while visiting their parents at work, and they had been smiled upon and assisted with pull toys and paper planes. These children, of course, supported Jiro. The others had not met Jiro personally, and were more familiar with the fondness between their teacher and the pretty waitress. They knew that beneath Yahiko's brusque manner was a deep admiration for her. They wanted him to win in the end. These were the same children who shooed away any of Tsubame's potential suitors, or the ones who helped Tae in her schemes to get him beyond friendship.

But never mind all that.

What bothered Yahiko the most was this: Why did Tsubame take Jiro's side?

She did not even speak up for him to Jiro. She just got mad that Jiro had been threatened. It had not been like that before. She always apologized for him. And in the end, she would admit that he was right. But not this particular time.

He began to scan through his schedule. Could he have been at the Akabeko more often? Had he been so busy at the dojo that Tsubame was already feeling slighted? What could he have NOT done, just to be with her?

He sighed. Nothing could be done about the schedule. But at least, he would apologize. And when he did, it would be in style!

He had some savings left. He would give her a treat, one they had not had for a while. A new Chinese restaurant had opened in Tokyo. He figured he had enough money for a nice dinner and a little carriage ride. He would check the prices tomorrow, and then tell her that same day. Kaoru had given him the day off that Saturday, so it would be perfect time to be with her.

It would be a warning to Jiro. He was still serious about her.

……………………………………………

"I am really sorry you had to meet Yahiko that way, Jiro-san," Tsubame said, the next day after the meeting of rivals. "He's not usually that confrontational…….."

He visited during the Akabeko's closing hour, an hour he was sure by now that Myoujin would not be around. Jiro gave her a happy but blank grin. "It's alright, really, Tsubame-san…….."

"Just Tsubame, Jiro-san!" Tsubame giggled.

"Just Jiro, as well………..Tsubame," the young man chuckled back and smiled again, non-commitedly and blankly.

His eyes still had that flare she saw yesterday during the confrontation. It made Tsubame frown and cross her arms.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Yes, with you," she answered. "You give such a happy smile and say that what happened yesterday was no problem. But your eyes tell me otherwise. You look like you still want to give Yahiko a punch or two."

"Really?" he grinned a little wider and scratched his head. "Well, maybe I do want to give him a piece of my mind, but not too badly."

"That is not my point, Jiro!" Tsubame placed her hands over her hips. "Why don't you show people what you really feel?"

"Force of habit, sorry," was all he said.

"Anyway, please forgive Yahiko," she said again.

"If you say so, Tsubame, I will," he answered, and this time his eyes showed that all was forgiven.

He quietly mopped the restaurant floors with a distant look, while the women wiped the tables and cleaned the kitchen. When he was finished, he kept the mop and waited patiently for Tsubame to emerge from the kitchen. She gave her thanks for his help, and asked why he had not left yet.

"I had been meaning to ask………." He began.

"Ask away," Tsubame encouraged.

He kept tapping a foot on the floor. "Yuan-san – myboss – he has tickets to a play. It was given to him by an associate. He does not want to use them, so he gave them to me. Would you…………would you be interested? And go with me?"

She looked well into his eyes, and checked if she heard right. For once he was not smiling his blank smile. His face was earnest, and hopeful.

"Yes, I'll go with you," she said.

He first looked surprised, then grateful. He beamed on her. "Will Saturday be alright?"

"Of course," she replied, with a deep blush.

"Saturday, then." he said, and waved goodbye.

Her hands got clammy. Jiro had just………..Jiro had just…………..asked her out!

…………………………………………..

After getting angry, Tsubame got anxious.

Sometime between being on air from Jiro's invitation and a sudden influx of worried kendo students, she realized that she had been forgetting about Yahiko lately. Students had been coming to the Akabeko reporting that Yahiko looked quite miserable the past few days. A few teenagers had actually begged, "Please, Tsubame-san! Make up with Sensei! Otherwise he'll keep asking us for a hundred sword strokes, each!"

Maybe he did have a right to be angry at Jiro, after all. She finally gave in, and visited the Kamiya dojo near the end of the final kendo classes of the day, armed with a bento box in a basket.

She found him waving at the last of the students when she arrived. As she approached the practice area, she saw him place his shinai on the wall with the rest, then flop down on the floor with a sigh. He brightened considerably when he looked up, and saw her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Yahiko asked frankly.

Tsubame shook her head, and handed the box to him.

He smiled at her, opened the box and popped the nearest maki roll he found into his mouth. "The guy just got to me, being so annoyingly sweet and all, when he was the one stalking you…………And those eyes! They were piercing, didn't you notice?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "He was NOT stalking me, Yahiko! He was just too worried the first few days about coming over………."

"Anyway, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." He patted her shoulder with a twinkle in his eye. "Unless, of course, Jiro starts it first……."

"Yahiko!"

"Just kidding!" and he popped some sushi in.

She was not amused, and showed him so.

"Hey, stop being so glum, alright?" Yahiko said. He paused for a bit, scanned her from top to bottom, and asked, "What do you think about us going to that new fancy restaurant? Saturday? I have to make it up to you."

This was not good.

Yahiko had just asked for a dinner alone with her, just like that. It was his way. It has always been like that, with no frills and fancy words, and Tsubame preferred it that way. Still, from experience, she knew. This was Yahiko asking for a date. To agree would be special to him. To refuse would be devastating.

But surely he would understand if she refused, just once? It was Jiro's first time to ask her out. Surely Yahiko would understand, surely!

As she looked back at his expectant gaze, the words she had to say came very, very slowly. "I'm sorry, Yahiko, but I can't."

He lowered the next piece of maki. "Why……….why not?" the young man asked.

"Why don't we go some other day, Yahiko?" she faltered. "I had………..other plans for that day."

"But it CAN'T be any other day, Tsubame! I'll be busy!" The disappointment in Yahiko's face tore at Tsubame's heart.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko………..really." She lowered her head and looked away.

Yahiko soon felt it. "You have a date with Jiro."

She kept her averted gaze. "Yes."

Yahiko was silent for a few seconds, clenching and opening a fist beside him. Finally he looked up at her, and smiled. "Sure. Have a good time, Tsubame." He sighed, and closed the bento box.

Tsubame moved a bit closer. "If not next week, maybe the week after that? Or right now?"

He kept a brave face. "Don't worry about it. We'll go some other time."

"I'm really, really sorry, Yahiko……….." Tsubame kept bowing and apologizing.

"Stop that, before I get mad at you or at that mask-face friend of yours again." He stood, tossed his head, and started walking, motioning her to follow. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Silence was maintained as they walked. Both wanted to keep to their own thoughts. But Tsubame felt Yahiko's disappointment with every step. It was not Jiro's fault things were like this, neither was it Yahiko's. She wanted to tell him that, but did not know how.

She took his hand, and held it as they continued walking home. He did not resist, but he did not look at her either.

When they stopped at the Akabeko, she did not let go. She tiptoed, and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"You're my best friend, and I love you, Yahiko."

Yahiko did not know anymore if he believed her.

………………………_EXTRA: "What's Up with Jiro?"_…………………………………………

_Everyone wants to meet Jiro._

"Jiro-kun! I'm so glad you're at my party!" a happy birthday celebrant in Kyoto exclaimed one summer night.

"Oh, you're very welcome! I'll do anything for a friend!" he responded.

The ballroom is packed with people, mostly teenagers and young adults, friends of the celebrant. The guest called Jiro is flanked right and left.

"Jiro-kun! Could I have your address please? I want to write you!" another girl begged.

"Of course, and may I have yours?" he sweetly asked.

"WAIII! Of course you can have it, Jiro-kun!"

_Everyone wants to be with Jiro._

"Oh, come on, Jiro! Dance with me, please!" One young woman with a beautiful kimono implored.

"No, he dances with me!" An arrogant young woman pulled him to herself and locked her arm around his.

"One at a time, ladies, one at a time!" He beamed at both of them. "I'll have time for you both, alright?"

Other girls nearby simply dreamed about him. "Oh, just to be noticed by him would make me happy for a lifetime! Such a nice guy, and such a great dancer!"

"You said it, sister! He has the best footwork in all of Kyoto!"

The object of their affections was all over the dance floor, changing gracefully from polkas to waltzes without breaking a sweat. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He relished the sight of so many people surrounding him. The people in turn enjoyed the sight of his cheerfulness and his fervor.

"Anybody know his full name?" One young lady asked.

"I don't think so," someone replied. "I don't care! He's just Jiro, and that's fine with me!"

_Everybody wants to be like Jiro!_

"Jiro!" A young man tapped him on the shoulder. "Man! You were awesome on the dance floor! Maybe you could teach me some of your moves!"

"Footwork, my friend, just footwork," he replied with a happy smile.

"Jiro-kun! Do you have my address already?" another young man asked him.

"Oh, yes! I have it right here!" and he brought out a compendious address book. "Can store 1000 names and addresses," he displayed it proudly and grinned.

"Oh, great! Thanks, Jiro-kun! Please write, pretty please! I'd like to know more about your dancing techniques!"

"My pleasure!"

_What's with Jiro?_

"Jiro-san! Have you heard about the party next week?" A friend asked as the night wore on.

"Really? Where?" he cheerfully asked.

"At the town square! Lots of dancing, too! You coming?"

"Um, anou, I'm not too sure yet," he scratched his black-blue hair with a sheepish smile. "I'll tell you what, I'll just try to tell as many people as I could for you, alright?"

"You'll do that for me?"

"Why not? I'll look them up in my address book, easy!" and he proudly displayed the thick book again.

"Thanks, Jiro-san! You're a pal!" He patted his shoulders in appreciation.

"You're welcome!"

Then he looked at a nearby clock. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but it's getting very late and I have to go now." He apologized with a beaming smile to the birthday girl.

"Aw, Jiro-kun! Can't you stay a little longer? We have one more dance for you!" The celebrant begged.

"I'm really very sorry, Mi-chan, but I really must go. I promise to write, I have your address!"

And with the speed of light, he was gone.

He reached a large mansion at the foot of Mount Hiei as the sun rose through the rice fields. The guards quietly let him in through the gates. He then sneaked into the main hall and breezed up the stairs with silent, lightning feet. He quickly opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed in.

"SETA SOUJIROU!"

"Y-Y-Yumi!" the Tenken jumped and lost his plastered smile for a millisecond in surprise.

"Where have you been all night, you little rascal!" The geisha demanded. She was seated on an armchair next to his bed.

"Just out, Yumi! Don't worry! I didn't kill anyone!" Soujirou vaguely explained with a huge grin.

"Have you lost your sanity, Soujirou!" Yumi continued. "Shishio-sama asked several times last night for you. He wanted to clarify a few things with you before he started the operation! Henya, Iwanbou, Kamatari, Saitsuchi and Fuji have already mobilized toward the center of Kyoto. Only Anji, Usui, and Aoshi are left.You know as well as I do that Battousai is coming, and that you are the last line of defense! How DARE you leave his side at this time! What if he and his company attacked last night!"

"Oh, come on, Yumi, it's not that bad," he tried to console her.

"Yes, it is! Shishio-sama should not be made to fight Battousai anymore! Battousai should die at your hands! How do you expect to fight him at your fullest capabilities, if you haven't slept a wink yet!"

"That's why I'm going to bed now," Soujirou gave a happy smile and escorted –well, pushed—Yumi out the door.

"Oooooooooh, of all the members of the Juppon Gattana, you exasperate me the MOST!" Yumi marched off to her love with full steam.

………………………………….

Yikes, the expectations about the characterization of both guys are mounting! I hope I do live up to them. Also, people are starting to take sides! Yup, I need both tough critics and loyal fans, to keep me happy and to keep me grounded. Do keep the suggestions coming. Great suggestions made White and Black come out really nice, I hope the same happens here. Again, thanks for reading!

**Maeko – Nohara** – It's already been 8 years, so Kenshin should correctly be calling his wife by just her name more often now, right? 8 ) Disappear? Just for finals. Shishio? I liked him best in Japanese, where his voice is almost dreamy and quite emotional (in a good way). I finally understood what Yumi saw in that guy. Unpredictable? Thanks a lot! My work like the original? Yipes! I guess it helps that I've been seeing the show at least once a year for the past 6 years on television, in any one of 3 languages even. Don't think too far off yet, ok? I do have the general layout in my head, but I haven't mapped out the details.

**Pnaixrose** – Thanks for telling me I'm not alone. 8 )

**Junyortrakr** – Wow, I'm getting longer responses from you! My sympathies about the problems.

**Chiki** – Just type up the song you have in mind, so you don't have to sing. I'm not forcing you to read White and Black.

**MK zantaz** – Wow. Tough suggestions, but really good ones. More characterization on the whole for both guys. I'll see what I can do. I unfortunately do better in writing dialogue than description, that's why it feels short, besides the fact it probably is rather short. Thanks for being one of the tough critics.

**WhiteRabbit5** – Thanks for liking the confrontation and the meeting of Sou-chan and Ken-nii-chan.

**Zezura** – Sorry for missing you in the last review replies. Thanks for reading, and thanks for liking.


	5. anxiety

Hello. A lot of content for future chapters is being drafted already, that's why I'm taking a while to update. I sure hope I'm doing it right. This is the first story where I'm drafting this much ahead of time, and I find that it actually helps me think about the whole picture, really nice. However, I'm still accepting comments and suggestions, so bring them on. While Firuze's cold-water treatment (for White and Black) was very good for me, I'm hoping I would not have to need it for this story, with all the comments I'm getting right now. On to the story.

……………………………………..

Tae did everything she can to facilitate the relationship between Jiro and Tsubame. Whenever he was around, she released Tsubame from most obligations in the Akabeko. For one, she was hoping Tsubame would end up with the nice young man. From all appearances, he was financially stable, and could support her if he wanted. And the two new friends got along very well, sharing similar interests and common beliefs. Alternatively, if it was not to be, she hoped that this relationship would finally spur action in Yahiko. She, like the rest of the community, had been waiting for too long.

Tae was happily pleased that she did not have to do a lot to move along Jiro's relationship with Tsubame. She even had an ally in Jiro's boss, who actually provided tickets to a play. "Are you sure your boss didn't set this up for you?" she asked Jiro with a nudge. "It's a really good plan, and that's coming from me!" Jiro just smiled and scratched his blue-black head.

When she heard about the date, Tae let Tsubame off for the whole day. And she let the young lady borrow one of her summer kimonos. It was a beautiful shade of blue, like the clear sky, tied around the waist by an obi of delicate blue, almost white. She then arranged her short hair and clipped it on her head.

So when Jiro arrived for the usual greeting, "Um, I'm here for Tsu………..Tsu…………", the young man just gaped at the young woman standing in front of the kitchen. Even the restaurant customers applauded and whistled. She looked down at her purse and felt the warmth in her cheeks.

He was quite something to behold as well, dressed in a more formal blue gi and gray hakama, his hair carefully combed to one side. He held out a hand as he opened the door of the restaurant. "Shall we go?" he asked. She nodded and walked out the door, still to the cheers of the customers.

It was not because the customers favored Jiro over Yahiko for Tsubame. Most of them were neutral on the popular issue. But Yahiko had been a fixture at the Akabeko for many years, and Yahiko typically just whisked her away to eat somewhere, both of them wearing ordinary clothes. Seeing Tsubame go out on a date wearing special clothes and escorted by a handsome young man was a change from the normal pace of life.

Entering the theater and finding seats was uneventful. Tsubame did notice how they were surrounded by people known in town to be rich, powerful, or both. It made her wonder how expensive the tickets were to this play they were to watch. She chuckled to herself how she fell for a trick Tae had used on her before without success. Strategy number 35: free tickets to the play.

In fairness, the play was a good one, with some of her favorite actors in leading roles. She was happy that they were given good seats, not too close to the stage but near enough to appreciate everything that happened. She was glad she decided to go with him. And as she looked at Jiro, seated beside her, she knew that he was glad, too.

About the time the curtains for the second act rose, she felt something warm placed over her hand. She looked down at it, and saw his hand, then felt the hand wrap over hers.

She did not know why, but it felt really good for his hand to be over her own. And she felt comfortable resting her head on his shoulder.

The play was too soon over, and they finally had to leave.

"Your boss is a kind man," Tsubame complimented as they left the theater. Matchmaking trick or not by Jiro's boss, she was glad he gave Jiro the tickets.

"Yuan-san? I guess," Jiro answered. "He just doesn't want people to know it. He's very gruff most days, stern and solid and in control."

"He's Chinese, your boss?"

Jiro chuckled. "Well, sort of, but his Japanese is excellent, none of zat hard-ah-tongue zat moast Chinese hab wen speaking Zhapanese."

Tsubame laughed heartily at the impression. "So how come he makes you so busy, this Yuan-san?"

"He doesn't like going out." But he looked up and thought about it. "No, no. That's not quite right. He can't go out without an escort. So I do most of the talking and delivering to clients."

"Why can't he go out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know the details."

Or, as Tsubame considered his eyes, he knew more details than he was willing to tell. Probably unimportant to her, she mused, so she did not pry any further.

They walked to the back door of the Akabeko, and stopped, before she entered for the night.

"Thank you for today, Jiro," she reddened and smiled delicately.

"Thank you for coming with me," he replied.

She found herself lingering at the door, waiting for something to happen. She saw him waiting as well, looking at her, as if deciding if he should say it, or do it. She did not want to say anything to break his stream of thought, and waited, as she admired his eyes, those eyes that kept many secrets.

She slowly found their eyes meeting, their faces coming closer, and finally, their lips meeting.

She closed her eyes, as she felt a large part of his being flow into her, slowly, quietly. She felt it like she had never felt it before. How much he had already given to her of himself, how much he had already opened himself to her, how much he had changed, because of her. She could not stop it. Not that she wanted to stop it. It was not a long kiss…………but it was longer than she expected. She was left breathless, intoxicated, giddy. She had been kissed before. But not like this.

He was brave, considerate, loving, handsome. Now, he was also a good kisser! He was faultless. He was just, just, perfect.

Nobody is perfect.

Something was not right with this man. Was this all an act? Was this just a beautiful dream? Or was there something the man was hiding, behind the smile, behind the mysterious eyes?

Himura-san's warning to Yahiko rang again in her ears.

"He…is capable of murder, clean and swift. Even if he has changed, it is best to remember that."

But Jiro could NOT be a killer! He couldn't! ………………

………………Could he?

…………………………………………

The head of the Kamiya dojo was doing her small part to ready her prodigy against his greatest rival, warning him about the former Tenken no Soujirou.

"Tenken no what?" Yahiko asked her. They were at the practice area, sweeping and scrubbing the floor, and tidying up the scattered swords and masks.

"Didn't you listen to Sanosuke, to Misao, when you were younger? Don't you remember when you were 10? The man assassinated Prime Minister Okubo!"

"But didn't a group of freedom fighters kill Okubo then?"

"No, NO! You've forgotten. Kenshin said then it was Shishio's group who did it. Tenken no Soujirou was the one who personally did it. Kenshin told me." Kaoru paused.

"So what are you afraid of?" Yahiko placed his hands over his head. "You taught me well, and Kenshin taught me well, too. And I have enough experience already."

Kaoru stood up from her scrubbing. "He can kill if he wanted, and kill well. He's very fast, very capable…"

"He still does not understand, does he, koishii?" Kenshin frowned, and stopped sweeping.

"No, he doesn't," Kaoru said.

"Maybe a short demonstration will explain………" he said, setting aside the broom.

"Kenshin! Remember what Megumi told you!" Kaoru cried.

"It will be alright, it will not be too hard on me," he smiled, and took a wooden sword from the wall. He then stood, without assuming a pose, in front of the young man. "Starting position, Yahiko."

Yahiko did not understand, but took another wooden sword, and did as he was told. Kenshin copied his stance, each having the starting position of the Hiten Mitsurugi school.

"Begin!" Kenshin ordered.

"What!"

"Begin!" he repeated.

Yahiko nodded, and obeyed. First, he drew out the sword, and Kenshin copied. He stepped forward, and so did Kenshin. He moved in quickly and struck his side, as Kenshin did exactly the same thing. Getting frustrated, Yahiko mounted the Ryu Sui Sen, but Kenshin followed suit.

"What are you doing, Kenshin?" Yahiko eventually asked, swords locked. "You're copying me!"

"Precisely," the older man said.

"Huh?"

"You've lost focus!" Kenshin grinned, as he quickly drew back the sword and gave him a sudden push, making Yahiko fall to the floor on his buttocks. The redhead then moved in, and leveled the sword at Yahiko's throat. The poor young man did not exactly know what happened, and just stared at Kenshin.

Kenshin took back the sword, and sat down, half-panting. "From my experience, that is basically how the Tenken fights. First, he confuses his opponent by imitating their technique, using it against them. Then he confuses them even more with his unusual speed. Having done both, he goes in for the kill." He caught his breath a little more. "Now, do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Yahiko sat up. "Still, I don't think Jiro's anything to be afraid of!"

"You have been warned," Kenshin shrugged.

………………………………………….

Yahiko could not understand what happened to his favorite girl. She was happier than usual, and seemed to be always on air. But every time she met his eyes, a little of that happiness faded, and she quickly removed eye contact. If he asked why she was so dreamy lately, she said nothing.

Tsubame visited him at a dojo, a few days after her date with Jiro, as if she wanted to make amends for it with Yahiko. She described the play to him, how wonderful the artwork for the backdrop was, and how good the actors were. Nothing about Jiro. They talked of other things after that, and planned the trip to the Chinese restaurant he proposed earlier. For now, he was happy to be with her, and asked no questions.

He found it a bit odd, how desperate she suddenly wanted to be with him all the time, but how anxious she looked whenever they were together. He knew his rival had something to do with that, but he did not know why. And he did not want to ask, for fear of hearing what he did not want to hear.

That she loved him.

She lingered on and watched Yahiko as he gave the last lessons for the day, early that afternoon. She proposed to treat him at the Akabeko, in return for walking with her back to it.

After that last class, he gave her a little grin and followed the children to the door, as he always did. But as he reached it, he saw a man standing just beyond the front porch.

It was Jiro.

"I knew I would find you here," he said with a knowing smile at Tsubame.

Yahiko clenched a fist. Something had happened between them, he knew it! He gave Tsubame a menacing glare before he could stop it. She bowed her head and hid her eyes.

Many of the younger students recognized Jiro and ran to him to say hello. "My wagon is still working, Jiro-san, thank you!" one boy greeted. "I can make better paper planes now!" another wrapped his little arms around Jiro's legs.

But with his face higher than most of the little group of students, Jiro looked unusually victorious as he grinned at Yahiko. It only confirmed his doubts, and riled him all the more. He was quite ready to pounce on him, killer or not, and beat the life out of him. Especially if Jiro said that he had taken more from Tsubame, than he should. Yahiko was only restrained by the sight of so many children, his students, surrounding Jiro. He turned his anger at the mess of swords still on the floor, and began collecting them.

"We heard rumors that you're a good swordsman, Jiro-san," some of the older students said. "Maybe you could show us a thing or two?"

"Yes, yes, please!" the younger ones added.

Soon a little crowd circled around the young man and pulled him into the practice area, asking him for a demonstration.

"Well, I don't know," Jiro scratched his head. "I would need an opponent, of course…….."

"Sensei! Sensei can do it!" a young supporter chimed.

Many of the other students nodded as well. "Myoujin-sensei? Sure, why not? We'll see who's a better swordsman!"

"And we'll see who's a better match for Tsubame-san!" a few nudged each other and giggled.

Jiro blushed, Tsubame paled, Yahiko gritted his teeth.

"A match! A match! A match between Jiro-san and Sensei!" the clamor began. Soon many others were joining in the cry.

Yahiko just tossed his head and kept organizing masks and shinai, as if he heard nothing. But his hands were starting to sweat.

Kaoru soon came rushing over, with Kenshin just behind her. "What's the ruckus about?" she asked.

"We're asking Myoujin-sensei and Jiro-san to do a demonstration for us," one student explained. "Is it alright, Himura-sensei?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask your sensei if he wants to fight him!" Kaoru shrugged and answered. "As long as they don't destroy the walls and floors, it's fine with me."

But as he tried to maintain a cool demeanor, Yahiko remembered Kenshin and Kaoru's warnings. Jiro can kill, if he wanted. He had killed before, and can kill again. He had thought of ways to go around any imitations of the Kamiya Kasshin or Hiten Mitsurugi schools, but he had not practiced them yet. He had not counted on fighting the Tenken no Soujirou so soon.

"Maybe Myoujin-san is afraid of fighting me?" Jiro challenged with a sly grin. The assembled crowd hooted.

The Himuras saw the concern in Yahiko's eyes, as he answered, "Why………….should I be afraid of you?"

But the children did not notice it, and took up the cry. "Sensei! Sensei!"

Yahiko's anxious eyes scanned the crowd. It was composed of all his students, with bright eyes full of trust with their teacher, trust he did not know if he can keep if he chose to fight. It had Kaoru and Kenshin, looking nervously on – and he definitely did not want to disappoint them. Then there was Tsubame. He had lost too many times already to the smiling newcomer, he cannot fail again!

"Maybe he is afraid to lose face, in front of Tsubame-san?" Jiro asked and smirked.

That got to the kendo trainer. He faced his rival and clenched a fist. "I will NOT lose to you!"

"Prove it," the rival quietly said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the boys chanted and clapped as they moved to the sides of the practice area. Jiro and Yahiko walked to the center of the large room, and placed a good distance between each other.

Poor Tsubame walked backward until her back hit a wall, and wondered how the duel would end.

…………………………………

The male reviewers are supporting Yahiko, I wonder why. Then there are those who choose to remain neutral, which is good, too. Thank you for all the analysis, guys. It really helps. I'm really glad I'm creating some discussion for the characters. I might only get 5-6 regular reviewers now, but at least they're all helpful! Thanks again!

By the way, with all the typing I've been doing these last few days…………..I have a draft of the ending started. I already know who she ends up with, and I have an ending I would be happy with. That is, unless someone gives me the cold-water treatment again and gives me a better one!

**Maeko-Nohara** – Don't worry about being dense; it happens to me, too. I added the kids because I figured that by now Yahiko's relationship with Tsubame would be a community project! I like my country because I got to be an RK fan on a minimal budget. My biggest expenses were for the Jinchuu arc manga volumes and the Kenshin Kaden (which I used graduation money on).

**MK zantaz **– Thanks for the tips. It made me rethink my plans for an upcoming chapter. Thanks for reminding me about Kenshin's influence. And thanks for understanding both guys so well, it really helps!

**Junyortrakr** – I have some idea about guys wanting to keep status quo until there is reason to break it. I think that's what I'm using for poor Yahiko. Thanks much for relating – is that a good thing? 8 )

**Zezura** – What's with all the gum? What am I supposed to do with it? 8 ) I like strawberry Orbit and Mentos Cool Chews fresh mint (my sugar pills, very handy). I used to have a lot of Kool Air mint, too.

**Pnaixrose** – Hi, kabayan. I agree, Tsubame and Yahiko compliment each other. They're actually a better example of the sword-and-sheath principle than Kenshin and Tomoe.

**WhiteRabbit5 **– Thanks so much for liking the kids. I figure the students would be quite your normal kendo students, with Kaoru showing tough love like always. Thanks for liking the one-shot!

**Cat H** – Hello, and thanks for reading and reviewing. I made Tsubame introduce herself quickly, so it would be seen how rattled she got when she met Jiro. Semi-humorous? Yeah, I guess so. I figure Yahiko would have been told by Kenshin about Soujirou, but not as Jiro by Tsubame and not as a person within his vicinity! And besides, it's been 8 years, and Yahiko never met Soujirou back then. Jiro would be FedEx! But he does more than that. More damaged than Kenshin? Yeah, he is, poor Sou-chan. Kaoru called Kenshin "Himura-san" just to tease him at that scene.


	6. duel

I think I finally understand why Firuze Khanume is so vengeful against flamers. If you really think I suck, please identify yourself, and explain why. Even in angry words, I'll take it. But don't just say it out of the blue. Was Jiro out of character? Or Yahiko? Or Tsubame? Please tell me, and I'll try to fix it, but tell me. Because those two words, they really hurt. 

As per Chiki's suggestion: until I have proof otherwise, EK was first in calling Soujirou as Jiro. Capiche? You can use the nickname, but please give credit.

This chapter was insane to make. I had lines and lines with holes and holes. Five lines, a big gap where more words should be, seven lines, a big gap, three lines, a small gap………..you get my point? Annoying. Thank you for all the comments, and thank you for waiting. I can't believe how long this chapter got, but as you can see, I couldn't cut it anywhere. This is probably the longest chapter I have made so far. Now, I understand you have a fight to read………

…………………………………….

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?" Kenshin held his wife back to a corner. "Ultimately, you decide if this fight proceeds."

"Yes, I am sure, dearest," she answered with a determined face.

"But, in front of his students?"

"Let Yahiko win his honor, since he wants to," she said, and walked away from her husband. "It would humiliate him more if we don't let him."

Kenshin called Yahiko to him, who approached with nervous confidence. "Can you handle it?" the redhead asked.

"Stop treating me like a child, Kenshin," the young man growled. "He is my problem, and mine to deal with."

The students were oblivious to all this, chatting and betting among themselves who would win in the duel. Most have found places, sitting on the floor, or leaning on the walls. Many of them had gotten into conversations about why Jiro-san would win, or why their teacher would win.

As for Tsubame, she was still wondering how things got to be this way. Why did Jiro have to visit the Kamiya dojo? Why did the children have to ask for a demonstration? Why did they not refuse?

She hated being in the middle of two men she both befriended and admired. She most especially hated being the ultimate reason for the duel. She knew that Yahiko would have refused to get into this mess, if it was just a simple offer for sparring practice. She knew that Jiro had goaded him on to this.

This Jiro, she did not know him. She kept remembering the man who kissed her a few days ago, and compared him to the man standing in the midst of the practice area. He had vengeful eyes, hidden in a smile. The smile was frightening now, very frightening.

And yet, it was strange.

Those same eyes, and his whole face, were also frightened. About something. He tried to hide it in the vengeful eyes and frightening smile. He tried to keep smiling, but he was twiddling his thumbs and slowly pacing the floor as he waited for Yahiko. She wanted to come closer, tell him that Yahiko was a good man and would be fair and probably did not really want to fight. She wanted to tell him that it would be alright. But something about this Jiro that she did not know kept her from doing it.

She was also anxious for Yahiko, but she found it hard to come to him as well. She was almost sure of what he would say: "Stop feeling sorry for me. I'm no longer your Yahiko-chan. I can handle this." The boy trying to be man. He was already a man, but he was still, deep inside, the little boy searching for himself.

So she just stood by the door, her eyes shifting between a man she thought she knew, and a man she knew too well. And she could not help either one. She felt incredibly useless just then.

Kaoru approached the two young men, carrying two bokken. "Wooden swords only, gentlemen!" she declared. "This is too trivial a matter to lose a life over." She tossed a bokken to each man. "Any style will be allowed."

The two men came a few feet from each other.

"Myoujin Yahiko, current master of the Kamiya Kasshin school, it is a pleasure to challenge you," Jiro bowed with a blank happy smile.

Yahiko gritted his teeth as he bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, Tenken no Soujirou, top man of the Juppon Gatana."

"It seems you already know me by reputation," Jiro spoke with calm. "Just one question, master of the thousand shirahadori."

Yahiko just glared at him.

"Have you ever fought anyone like me?"

Yahiko placed his sword in front of him. "No time like the present!"

"I know all your moves, Myoujin," he warned with a grin. "I know kendo. I have seen the Hiten Mitsurugi school. Even if you mix them up, I know how to counter."

"Like that's supposed to scare me?"

"Yes. Because I intend to win."

He placed the sword on the floor, showed his hands, as he walked to where Yahiko stood, and spoke into his ear.

"Let us raise the stakes, Myoujin-san," Jiro placed his hands behind his back and gave a happy smile. "If I win, you will allow me to take Tsubame to Kyoto next week. I'll be on a business trip there, and I want to tour her around the city. And you will not follow us. If Tsubame chooses not to tell you what happened there……….you will not find out."

Yahiko grabbed the man by the front of his gi, and readied a fist.

"But, if you win against me," Jiro continued despite Yahiko breathing down his neck, still with a smile, "You can take her to the hot springs with you for the weekend. You planned to take her when you and the Himuras go, am I right?"

It was a secret between the teachers of the dojo. The parents of one of their students gave them weekend passes, as a gift. Neither Kenji nor Tsubame had been told.

"HOW do you know that!" Yahiko snarled.

"And I won't visit Tsubame for two weeks," Jiro ignored the question. "It's a fair deal, don't you think?"

Tsubame guessed at the wager from where she stood, judging from Yahiko's angry face. This much she understood: whoever won the duel, won her.

"I'm not agreeing to anything, you spy, you stalker!" Yahiko answered his opponent.

"It's either that, or I tell Tsubame how much you've been gambling these past few days," Jiro grinned.

Yahiko pulled back his fist, but Kenshin moved in and separated them. "The children asked for a demonstration, not a fist fight."

"Will you PLEASE stop interfering!" the trainer shouted, and walked farther from his opponent.

His breathing grew heavier. He did not know exactly how much Jiro knew, but what Jiro knew was too much. He had indeed been going to the little gambling halls very often of late, trying to forget how he was losing her slowly. He had learned from Sanosuke how to bet just enough but not too much, such that he still had money after each spree. But Tsubame was always saddened whenever she heard that he had gambled again. Still, he would prefer that she heard it from him, and not from anyone else. Certainly, not Jiro, her perfect man.

Kaoru came between them again, and raised her hand over her head. A heavy silence descended on the practice area. The warning to the start of a match had been raised. "Whoever gets three strikes…….."

She was interrupted by Jiro. "No, Himura-san. The man who can no longer get up, will lose the match." He faced his opponent. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"I will not agree to that," Kaoru said. "Kendo rules. Three direct strikes to any part……….."

"It's alright, Kaoru, I'll be fine," Yahiko held up a hand and stopped her. He spoke to Jiro. "I agree to your terms. Last man standing wins."

"Very well, then," Kaoru shook her head at the combatants. "But I will not allow you two to kill each other, understand? I will stop the match at any time if either of you are in danger of losing his life. Agreed?"

Both men nodded. She raised her hand again.

Yahiko looked at his opponent from head to foot. He looked neither angry or nervous about the fight.

"Begin!" She threw down her hand, and got out of the way.

Tsubame began to pray hard, that Yahiko would win. She needed time alone with him, to explain and to just be with him. This time, Jiro had to understand.

Yahiko held his sword in front of him. He planned to stick to kendo for as long as possible, leaving the tricks he learned from Kenshin as a last resort.

"Remember," Kenshin told him when he gave the demonstration, "the strength and weakness of the Tenken's technique is that, except for the Shukuchi, he has no real technique."

Yahiko decided. It did not matter. He had mastered the basis of all the other sword techniques. In the end, if he stuck to kendo, Jiro would have to use it, too. At least he knew how to handle that.

Jiro also placed his sword in front of him, and waited.

A stare-down occurred for two minutes. Jiro had a kind, partly condescending smile as he stood with the bokken before him. Yahiko did not know what to make of it. It was nuts. Having competed and fought for so many years, he knew the importance of keeping a cool exterior that the opponent could not read, while reading what could be seen in the opponent. But the Tenken no Soujirou was a master! Not only could Yahiko read nothing in his face, he could read nothing in his body language!

"Well, no use waiting any further," Jiro finally said.

He ran and circled him, hitting him at abdomen, shoulder, and head. Yahiko only managed to block the head strike.

Yahiko was getting dazed by his opponent. Jiro was fast, and whirled around him, giving strikes he barely blocked, using his own style of attack. And Jiro had a ready block for any strike he gave him, as if he could predict them a half-second early. This is insane! Yahiko thought. He is copying all my moves! And he is doing it faster than I can!

Yahiko did not know exactly how Jiro felt. Angry or threatened, he did not know. For Jiro was now wearing his battle mask, smiling happily. Yahiko could not feel him coming!

It went on for a few more minutes. Jiro would let him attack, but would block, and use the same attack against him. He mirrored his movements, but had enough time to circle him and hit him from the back. Yahiko was losing speed and strength with each attack. He forced himself to focus and think of one strike, just one, that might work.

But a strike came too close for comfort, and Yahiko had to attack. Jiro blocked and copied. The pattern was faultless, now Yahiko understood.

Well, then, Yahiko thought. If he's going to copy me, I'll make him regret it!

Yahiko raised his sword over his head, in one of the traditional kendo stances. His opponent followed suit.

But instead of hitting straight down, the next expected step, Yahiko swung the sword diagonally, taking down his opponent's sword and pulling down his opponent. He then hit him at both shoulders and at the chest in rapid succession. His opponent went down on one knee.

Yahiko leveled the sword to his opponent's face. "I will not let you underestimate me. Yes, I am a student of the Kamiya Kasshin and Hiten Mitsurugi schools, but I am my own man!"

Jiro screamed and swept up his wooden sword. But Yahiko saw it, and blocked with his left hand. He held on to the bokken with two fingers. Jiro was unable to pry out the sword.

"The ougi!" Kaoru had seen it often, but still she was astounded every time.

Yahiko smirked at his opponent, and kept his hold on the wooden sword.

"Do you know why I got to be master of the thousand shirahadori? Because I had to prove myself, all my life. I was only Kaoru's street rat, they told me, they all told me. Only one kid never teased me, like all the rest. That was Tsubame. She called me Yahiko-chan, but she never called me names. I have returned the favor countless times, and I will keep doing it as long as necessary. Because she was kind to me, because she believed in me, because ………I love her. More than you'll ever know."

With the other hand, he swiped at the sword, and sent it flying to a corner.

The crowd oohed and aahed.

Jiro meekly smiled at his opponent, bowed, then walked to the corner. He picked up the bokken, and returned to the center of the room.

"I agree with you. I underestimated your skills." He placed his hands on his sword, and assumed battle stance with a happy blank smile. "I will fight you seriously now."

Yahiko's eyes grew wide in shock. Jiro was already hard to beat as it was. He was still not seriously fighting him then?

"Be careful, Yahiko!" Kenshin begged from the sides.

"I don't need to be reminded!" Yahiko shouted back, but his forehead grew moist.

"Don't worry, Himura-san!" Jiro also spoke, with a faraway look. "I only plan to be as good a fighter, as I was with you."

"Soujirou!"

"There is yet a part of me I want to find," he faced Himura and gave him a sad smile. "I was hoping this fight will help me find it."

"It is not necessary, Soujirou!"

The young man chuckled bitterly. "Yes, it is, Himura-san. Yes, it is." He waved his hand over his face, and the smiling mask returned. With blazing eyes, he glared at his opponent. "Enough talk. Here I come."

Jiro tapped a foot on the floor several times, did a hop-skip, then………….disappeared.

The sound of shuffling feet encircled Yahiko. Then he barely saw Jiro from the limit of his peripheral vision, before Jiro struck his neck from the back. Yahiko kneeled and placed his hands on the floor, not sure just what happened.

Kenshin had told him what it was called. The Shukuchi.

"You don't understand what it means to be me," Jiro hissed as he sped by and struck. "You don't understand, how it is to live without friends, without loved ones. I tried to find my own path, my own reason, for years," he sped around Yahiko. "But I never knew, or I did not understand, what I was supposed to be looking for. It is not Himura's fault. Everyone finds his own answers. I just have not found mine."

Yahiko heard and felt the anguish in his opponent. This was not about Yahiko and Tsubame, as it was about proving himself as a person.

He appeared for a half-second, did a two-step, and charged, hitting Yahiko cleanly on the shoulder. Then he disappeared again.

"Now I have finally found someone who accepts me, who believes me, who…….who loves me!" Jiro said in the whirlwind. "I don't want to let her go, do you understand, Yahiko?"

"I can't do that," Yahiko answered so only he could hear. "She is special to me, too. She is my reason for living. I can't give her up to you."

"What are you waiting for, Yahiko!" Kaoru called out. "Don't just stand there!"

Yahiko could not help but stand in one place, with Jiro's plaintive voice resonating from all directions, and his strikes hitting at unpredictable points. He focused on the words, and tried to make sense of them all, as he kept blocking. He did notice that the more Jiro talked to him, the more he saw the strikes coming, and the easier it was to block them.

Kenshin spoke beside his wife. "Soujirou is unraveling."

"Come again?" Kaoru asked.

"Soujirou is losing control. Stop looking at Yahiko for a moment and focus on Soujirou." And he pointed.

The wisened swordsmen in the crowd noticed that Jiro was making crucial mistakes. Yahiko's strikes were connecting or were closer than his opponent's. Jiro's two-steps ended up either too far to be useful, or too near for a decent strike.

"He's losing it, Yahiko!" Kaoru coached from the sides. "Attack!"

"Easy for you to say, old hag!" Yahiko shouted back.

For the whirlwind was still encircling him, whispering and explaining.

Jiro re-appeared, and thrust, making him draw close to his opponent. "Please Yahiko, have mercy," he begged in a panicked whisper. "Before…………before this feeling…………this loneliness…………drives me insane!"

Yahiko locked the thrust inches from his chest. "Why does it have to be her? Is there no one else?"

"But there is no one else like her!"

Yahiko paused. On that point, they agreed.

He pushed him away, and released the lock on the thrust. He looked at Tsubame, as she stood at the sidelines anxiously, and sighed.

"Yes, there is no one else like her. That is why I cannot let her go."

Jiro gripped his sword a little tighter, as he spun around him again, and faded from everyone's view…………except Yahiko's.

Now Yahiko saw him, very clearly, wherever direction he went. He saw his steps, he saw him run across the room and circle around him. He saw him raise his sword overhead. And he knew how to counter it.

Jiro appeared from the whirlwind, and jumped for an overhead strike. Yahiko crossed his wrists, and fully blocked it. It had been too easy. Their faces came inches from each other, and they stopped to catch their breath.

"Please, Yahiko!"

"I am sorry, Seta," Yahiko said gently. "But the answer is no."

The kendo trainer pushed up his opponent's arms, took down his hands and struck Jiro clean on the abdomen.

It sent the opponent to the floor, and got the children cheering.

He won……he…………won! Tsubame sighed with much relief.

Yahiko found it hard to believe himself, and dropped the bokken with a clatter. He was quite ready to just drop to the floor and breathe and breathe. He had made his point, and there was nothing else left to be done.

Tsubame walked slowly, ever closer to Yahiko, waiting for the children to finish clapping and congratulating their teacher.

But as she made her way to her best friend, she heard someone pant and move behind her. She turned around, and saw Jiro struggling to stand up. He planted his bokken on the floor, and leaned on it as he lifted one foot then another.

"Not……………so……………fast."

She was glad he was alright, but concerned about his continuing the fight. "Jiro, you're hurt! You don't have to do this!" she said.

"I will win, Tsubame," he said with heavy breaths. "I will win."

Jiro was standing again. Much to the excited astonishment of the crowd, that, after a stunned silence, cheered loudly and triumphantly. Yahiko's jaw dropped.

Kenshin and Kaoru made the students move back to the walls and corners. The battle was not over yet.

Jiro looked at the ground for a few moments. Then he gave Yahiko a piercing glare. The man's anger was obvious in his face, and in the ki he let out.

"You'll be sorry."

The battle mask was off.

He disappeared.

"Himura wasn't there when I was a kid, and I needed him," he said. "Tsubame was there, and I didn't even know I needed her, but she was there! And now you insist on taking her from me? I can't let you!"

"But it had always been us from the start!" Yahiko told him.

"You never told her you love her!" Jiro shouted and struck.

"I have!"

"Recently?"

Yahiko was struck harder by that one word, than by the hit to the back that followed.

"Are you telling me that I am wrong, yet again? I can't be wrong anymore! My mind is clear, my heart is true. No one owns me anymore. I know I am right! And what I feel about her is right! Who are you to say I am wrong?"

Yahiko could not counter. Jiro was right. He showed Tsubame he loved her; he rarely said it. He could not blame Tsubame if she thought he did not love her. Sad, but true. Jiro had had no friends, Tsubame was his first real friend, and first real love. Love was a new and powerful emotion, and the Tenken could not control it. He understood what Jiro felt. Still, it hurt him that Jiro felt that way about Tsubame. WHY did it have to be Tsubame?

Two strikes to the abdomen forced Yahiko to kneel, and cough out a few drops of blood. He took two deep breaths, then forced himself to stand, and assume the first stance. He smiled weakly at Tsubame, then faced his opponent. "I'm still standing. Bring it on."

"That's enough, Jiro!" Tsubame begged. "That's enough!"

"Not until he's down!" Jiro answered and gave two more strikes, forcing Yahiko to step back.

The strikes suddenly had purpose, the attacks were meant to kill. They were closer, stronger, more accurate, than before. He was finding it harder and harder to even think, much less to counter. Yahiko was certain. If they had used real swords, he would already be down from the loss of blood.

So this was the power of the Tenken no Soujirou, unbridled and fiery. The power he restrained was terrifying when unleashed. Now Yahiko was afraid for real. Soujirou was serious about Tsubame. If he had to kill for her, he would. If he had to kill him, he could.

He realized in horror as Jiro circled, he would soon be dead. He could not protect his favorite girl from him, her perfect man.

As his panic mounted, he saw his opponent do a two-step, then disappear, as he felt a rush of wind encircle him.

"It ends here, Myoujin Yahiko!"

He was too stunned to counter, as Jiro hit all his vital points in quick succession, then stepped forward for one powerful upward swipe. He did not feel each, but felt the combined pain of all, as he flew into the air, fell, and hit the wooden floor.

"Was that………….." Kaoru gaped.

"……………MY ougi?" Kenshin paled.

But as Kenshin looked down at Jiro's feet, he stopped. Jiro led with the right foot, and not the left foot. Jiro did not execute the ougi the way he himself would, which could have knocked the wind out of Yahiko, even with a wooden sword. Still, it frightened the redhead that the young man knew enough of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki to use it, short of its full execution. Even Yahiko did not get that far in using his style, choosing to perfect the Kamiya Kasshin school.

As soon as the floor stopped spinning, and the numbness lessened somewhat, Yahiko looked up, and saw his opponent's bokken held over his neck, ready to thrust down. His opponent wore a happy grin.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Yahiko coughed and weakly said.

"And?" Jiro kept the wooden sword over him.

"You're better than me, I admit."

"And?"

"You're cruel," Yahiko grumbled. "And you can take Tsubame to Kyoto with you," he sighed, and blacked out.

Tsubame's feet were planted where she stood. She hovered between the terrifying victory glare in Jiro's eyes, and Yahiko sprawled on the wooden floor. She could not approach her long-time friend, for fear of increasing the angry fire in Jiro. She was about to faint herself. She watched helplessly as the Himuras rushed to Yahiko's side and checked his wounds. She felt ready to cry at her weakness, as a group of concerned little students came near as well, and peered over their teacher, and she could not.

The children crowded around Jiro, and gave him congratulatory pats on the back and handshakes. Soon Jiro was back to being the friend of all, with a happy and sheepish smile, as he thanked his admirers shyly. When he smiled at Tsubame, she gave him a non-committed smile back, then frowned again when he looked away.

Her perfect Jiro was no longer so perfect. There was a terrible and terrifying person that he hid deep in himself, and she did not know, if she wanted to know more about that.

…………………………………

Whew, this chapter is done, at last. (EK sighs with relief then faints.) I'm sorry if I'm not too precise with the moves, but I hope you understood what was going on. (Faints again) It was exasperating that I couldn't upload it as soon as it was done, but that's okay.

The major difference between rurouni Kenshin and rurouni Soujirou is this: even if Kenshin did not like what he was doing, he believed that he was doing the right thing. When he went a-wandering, he just sought out a better way to do what was right. In Soujirou's case, not only did he know he was murdering in cold blood, he knew in some measure that he was helping to commit evil in the world. You can therefore imagine the poor boy's confusion as he got older, trying to find what WAS right to do when he had grown up not knowing.

I'm finally getting to read Nekotsuki's Tanabata Jasmine. It deserves its hype with its great characterization of Kenshin. I really wish I could write like that. And like XD too, who can describe fights and traps incredibly well.

**Cat H** - I thought so, I'm so sorry it's turning out too Westernized. But thanks for pointing it out. The couple's response? It's partly being protective, and partly wanting to let him go already. I'll get the two coaches head to head eventually.

**Zezura** - Thanks for the support and the strawberry Orbit. 8 )

**MK zantaz** - Wow, long review and many opinions, selamat! You just took JML's and Firuze's place as my tough critic, and that's a compliment. Yuan-san? Correct. Evidently no one else has noticed, and you had to be told, so it's okay for now. Cat fight and pom-poms? Good idea, thanks! Obvious taunt? So sorry, and thanks for pointing it out. Sou-chan too smug? So sorry. Thanks for laying out where Sou-chan and Yahiko currently stand in fighting abilities, it helps in thinking. Finally, being a girl, it's scary that I can understand guys' problems with girls. Is that good?

**Pnaixrose **- I'm torn between liking underdogs and dangerous men. Such is why I like Kenshin. He's both underdog and dangerous. 8 ) Thanks for liking.

**Maeko-Nohara** - My Easter? Nothing interesting, either. Would you believe I actually DON'T want an iPod? I want an mp3 player, sure, but not the iPod. I'll try to make Sou-chan more in-character, because you do have to see Sou-chan. I didn't get a big lot of graduation money, just enough to pay for the Kaden, so I bought it with that. Congrats, the review still rambled a bit, but not too much.

**Chiki** - Yes, ma'am, I only get 4-5 reviewers average now. At least all are helpful in some way. Thanks for thinking Yahiko is so far OK. Sou-chan getting OOC? So sorry! I hope he wasn't OOC here. Don't worry about being late to review, at least you did!

**Taromice** at LJ - Thanks for reading and liking.


	7. conversations

Hello. In just one chapter I managed to get misaoshiru to review, Maeko-Nohara to give a seriously constructive review, junyortrakr to give a comprehensive (read: LONG!) analysis, Zezura to say something BESIDES the gum, pnaixrose to give a somewhat long comment, Chiki to say "Oh my gulay!" (a distinctly Pinoy reaction), and zantaz to give a fight post-mortem. I am deeply honored. All comments are seriously read and thought about, and I am really grateful for all of them. It helps me to see what I am overlooking (especially in characterization), and helps me to think of future content. I wouldn't give you guys up for many "Please update!" with nothing else reviews. This is a much better story because of all of you. Comments at the end as always.

I apologize for the delay. I had to take removals, which are the pass/fail, last chance exams. That's what I deserve for typing, I think it was chapters 3 and 4, during the finals. 8 ) I'm actually still studying for another removal exam on Friday, but I was going crazy and decided I had to finish this. Dialogue-intensive chapter coming your way.

RK ain't mine. Soujirou ain't mine. But I stake my claim in calling him Jiro. 8 )

…………………………

It had always been the problem with Yahiko. He was a very strong young man, with an unbelievably high endurance. But he put all his energy into a fight. Once his strength was fully depleted, and he finally went down, it took a long while before he regained consciousness. It was one of the reasons why Yahiko did not become master of the Hiten Mitsurugi school. He was not like Kenshin, who saved enough strength to keep standing.

Almost an hour had passed before all the students congratulated Jiro-san, asked if Sensei would be alright, and went their separate ways. Yahiko still had not come to, despite the many calls and tugs by the little boys, and patching up by Kaoru. As the minutes ticked by, the smile on the winner's face slowly lost its artificial nature, and slowly turned into a concerned frown. He barely noticed the young lady who lingered over him and rubbed ointment on his face. She was the older sister of a student, but she was quite ignored.

Tsubame walked away and found solace in the dining table, where she sat alone, thinking nothing, not knowing exactly what to think. She just stayed there and waited for news.

Kenji was the last to approach Jiro, since he stayed with his uncle and helped in the poking and tugging. The little redhaired boy marched toward him, looked up, then kicked the young man's foot. "If Uncle Yahiko dies, I will kill you." The boy said it with incredible seriousness that for a moment the older, taller person got worried for his life. "I liked you before. Now I hate you!" The boy stuck a tongue out at him, then ran away, toward the kitchen and Tsubame. Both of his parents were unable to stop him.

The couple heard the shuffling of feet toward them. Soon, Jiro was standing by Yahiko's feet. The green ointment placed on the wounds in his face was still prominent. He bowed to them deeply.

"I sincerely apologize for hurting Myoujin-san so much. I got carried away."

"Damn right you got carried away!" Kaoru stood up and shouted. Only Kenshin's eyes stopped her from slapping him.

Kenshin gave his wife a few instructions, then stood. He motioned for the young man to follow him, as he walked to the front porch.

"Sit down, Soujirou," Kenshin said, both kind and decisive.

The young man obeyed.

"I know you have been perching a lot on our trees, but it still does not mean you know us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He looked up at Kenshin in surprise, then looked down again and chuckled. "I should have expected as much from you, Himura-san. So you knew all along."

"Do you realize that the police are monitoring you? And that your activities could have been regarded as suspicious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why have you been spying on us? Are you under orders from your new master? Or is this only about Tsubame-dono?"

"Quite an interrogation, Himura-san," he commented. "I have been doing this only in relation to Tsubame, on my honor. This is not my master's idea. He's actually quite furious with me nowadays, running off to see her at odd hours."

"I could see why," Kenshin grinned, then grew serious again. "But do you understand what I am trying to say? There are better, simpler ways to gain information than by espionage. You have a reputation to clear! This is not the way to clear it."

"Yes, sir," he said, and smiled sadly.

Kenshin went to the kitchen for a few minutes, and returned with a teapot and cups. He poured out a cup for Jiro. "How have you been these last few years?"

"Quite well, thank you," he answered. "I have enjoyed the last seven years, really, Himura-san. I have learned much about Japan, about other people, about myself. I met many good people in my travels, people like you. But I realized that I missed running errands, so when I looked for work and met Yuan-san, I decided to stay on for good."

"Why this Yuan-san?" Kenshin asked.

"He knew me from before, from back then," he looked away. "It felt more comfortable working for that kind of person, someone who knew what I was hiding. I did not always have to be everybody's friend, this nice dependable young man….."

"I thought so."

"Huh?"

"You still do not understand, Soujirou!" Kenshin shook his head. "It seems to me that you only added more things to bury behind your mysterious smile. You never really took off the mask."

"But I have been true to myself since then……"

"Not entirely. I know you are not the same young man I met many years ago. Nevertheless, that is a part of you. You have to accept it. You have to face who you are, entirely. Good and bad. And if you plan to share yourself with someone special, that person has to know you, entirely. Good and bad."

"Not everyone here in your town knows your history, Himura Battousai," Jiro countered.

"Yes, that is true," Kenshin answered without hesitation. "But those are dear to me know it. The people, the person, YOU hold dear should know you inside and out as well."

"But I have told her almost everything about myself…"

" 'Almost' is not all. You have to tell her. The sooner, the better," he said.

"Why?"

"The longer you wait, the more it will ruin your relationship with her."

"Easier said than done, Himura-san." He sighed again. "Most people do not understand how hard it is for someone like me to have friends……….."

"I understand, Sou…"

"Jiro, please?"

"Alright, Jiro-dono. People like you and me find it hard to believe that there are people who will accept who we are. But there are some who do. Tsubame is one of them, so do not be afraid, stop hiding behind a mask, and just be yourself. She already considers you a close friend, as it is."

"Still…."

"When I first came to Tokyo, I too did not want to tell anyone who I was, much less the brave young lady who was kind enough to let me sleep for the night at her house." He turned and glanced at his wife with a smile. "But things happened, and I finally had to tell her the truth. I wanted to keep from her the truth about my first wife, but things happened, and I was forced to tell her that as well."

Jiro nodded his attention.

"I still find it incredible now, how she accepted me. How she said that she wanted the wanderer to stay, not the assassin. I remember how she said it, half-pleading, half-annoyed. She did not ignore who I used to be, but saw beyond it. For the first time in my life, I met someone who wanted to know me, not ignoring the past, but going beyond it."

The young man kept silence, and looked down at his hands.

A long silence between them passed, as they sat and gazed at the setting sun.

Kenji came along and saw the two men on the porch. He hid beside his father then stuck his tongue out at Jiro. Kenshin gave his son a stern look. "That is NOT the way we treat our guests, Kenji."

"But he hurt Uncle Yahiko really bad!" the boy scowled.

"All the same, he is our guest," his father said. "Now apologize."

"No way," the boy stuck out his tongue again and ran to his mother.

Kenshin profusely apologized for his son, but Jiro brushed it aside and let it pass. He looked inside the practice area. His opponent had started to move his head and whimper, but still did not respond to calls.

"Please explain, Himura-san," the blue-black-haired young man said. "Why is Myoujin-san so protective of her?"

Kenshin answered, "Yahiko has admired Tsubame since he was 10 years old. Everyone here knows that. Everyone wants them to be married already. Then you came along. Suddenly Yahiko had a serious rival for her."

"Ah," he sunk his head and sighed.

"From the way you fought, I figure that she is the first young lady you have admired. True?"

He nodded. "I finally found a friend, someone who actually likes me! And I think, I even love her."

Kenshin poured him a last cup of tea. "It is your choice to make if you will continue your efforts to win her. But realize that, no matter what happens between you and her, whether she accepts you or not, you will cause her pain. Are you sure you want to do that?"

The young man looked at the man still on the floor behind him. He looked toward the dining area. He looked at Kenji, still scowling at him, and at his mother, still hovering over Yahiko. Finally, he looked at Kenshin. He smiled.

"Yes."

"Very well, Jiro-dono." Kenshin took the cups and teapot and placed them back on the tray. "Please, do not hurt her too much."

"I will try."

…………………………………………..

It was already one hour and twenty minutes by her count. 82 long minutes. It was too long.

It had been years since Yahiko fought that hard and for that long. During kendo competitions his opponents were often defeated in less than fifteen minutes. During big fights around town, he would have all opponents down and begging for mercy in under twenty minutes, and it would have been easy.

The fight with Jiro took almost thirty minutes, and Yahiko had been forced to keep moving and blocking all that time. There had been almost no time to breathe, to think, to recover. And the strikes to his chest and back must have been terrible.

The eyes of a killer haunted her. And that killer set his eyes on her best friend. But that killer was her friend, too.

That was the real man, behind the nice young man she knew. A dangerous and unstable character who could kill if he wanted. She mentally banged her head on the table. How could she have been so blind? Himura-san had already warned her! Why didn't she pay attention? Why did she give her heart to that kind of man? Why?

Someone coughed to signal his presence. It was Jiro. He bowed to her from the door, then walked in. She was still too mad. She did not stand. She did not offer him tea. She waited for his reaction.

He sighed and smiled, then sat across her at the table.

She looked up at him. "Yahiko?"

He sighed again. "He's still there."

She just looked at him, tears starting to well up at the corners of her eyes. "What did you do? What did you do to him?"

"I am sorry, Tsubame……"

"What was the wager?"

"What?"

"Tell me, Jiro," she said with clenched teeth. "What was the wager between the two of you?"

He said it quickly. "If I won, I would take you to Kyoto. If he won………well, I will let him tell you that himself."

"No. You will tell me."

"If he won, he would take you to the hot springs, when the Himuras go."

"I have not been told?"

He lowered his head. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I found out about it."

"How?"

"Perching on the trees outside."

"Exactly the same thing you were doing at the Akabeko."

"Yes."

"So Yahiko was right. You WERE stalking me, and you WERE spying on him as well."

"In a way, yes, that is true."

She looked down at the table. "Who are you?"

"I am Jiro. You already know that."

"No. Who ARE you? Really?"

"Well, I…."

"You will tell me now, or we will not see each other again."

"But, Tsubame…"

"These last two months, they were wonderful, really and truly. But suddenly………….it seems that I don't know you, that I never really knew you. What I saw was a mask. Well-made, beautifully painted. But a mask."

"You don't know how much of that mask is gone! Because of you!"

"Then, answer me, Jiro. Who are you?"

He smiled a sad but sincere smile.

"I am Seta Soujirou. That is true. I work for Yuan Xue Dai as his messenger. That is true. What you know about me so far is true. I just did not tell you everything. But what I did tell you were all true."

He sighed, and continued.

"I am known as the Tenken no Soujirou. I was trained to kill since I was about eleven years old. I was the right-hand man to Shishio Makoto, a man who planned to overthrow the Meiji government. I had killed many people for him, including Prime Minister Okubo. People did not fear me, because they did not know me. Those who had reason to fear me were dead, except for Himura-san and the Juppon Gatana."

So, the warning was real. He used to be a killer. An assassin. A killer of many. Her eyes grew wide.

Nonetheless, she hazarded the next question. "Do you………still kill people?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "Since I met Himura-san, I no longer took anyone else's life. I promised that no one else would die by my hands if I could help it."

Much like Himura-san. She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It was also with Shishio-san that I learned how to be a spy. Killing people, I never liked, even once. But spying gave me a sense of power over people, so I liked that aspect of my work. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I apologize if I concerned you about my habits."

She wrung her hands on her lap, confused about what to do or say.

So he spoke. "What I feel about you, what my kiss told you then. They are true."

Now she was really confused. What was she to do?

Then she heard Kaoru's voice, calling to Kenji and Kenshin.

She remembered the many times Kaoru talked about Kenshin. Yes, she knew about his past. She had seen for herself how dangerous he could be. But she decided that the Kenshin she met – the cook, the cleaner, ultimately her protector -- was the real one, terrible past notwithstanding. She could not change him, but she could love him.

Tsubame decided to give him a chance.

"I liked you, I really did, since that time we met in the market. I couldn't keep my mind off you," she blushed and admitted. "You had always been so nice and friendly with me. Then I saw you fighting with Yahiko today. It made me wonder if all that was just an act, a sham. I guess I was surprised to find such a nice guy like you hiding a power so….so……deadly."

He lowered his head, and stood to leave. But she raised a hand, and told him to sit down again.

She smiled. "Everyone has his or her secrets. In the end, I am glad you told me yours. Besides, you decided to move on beyond that horrible life. I respect you for that. But, do stop spying on us, alright?"

It seemed like a big weight was taken off his shoulders. His smile seemed lighter, easier to give. "Are we still friends?"

She nodded.

"Can I still visit you at the Akabeko?"

"If you like."

He paused for a moment. "Can we go to the theater again some time?"

At this she stopped, and looked down. "I don't know. Give me time."

She stood, bowed politely, and walked out of the dining room.

…………………………………

Yahiko opened his eyes, and found Kenshin and Kaoru watching over him. He was still alive. Unreal.

He both saw and felt the many bandages and plasters placed on his arms, chest, abdomen, and head. Never in his life did he imagine that the strikes from a wooden sword would hurt and injure so much. Never did he imagine how much a man could hurt and injure his pride and his heart so much, with just a wooden sword.

But there was only one thing he wanted to know. "Where is she?"

A familiar young girl's face appeared just beyond his reach. The same young girl that peered at him when he was 10, newly clobbered by men twice his height, back when he first tried to save her. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," he said. His vital points were throbbing, and he felt weak all over. He also wanted to stay half-dead, and to forget that he just lost face in front of his students and, in front of that young girl he had failed to save yet again.

He peered over at his feet, and saw a hazy version of a perfect man standing beside them. He might have been wrong, but Jiro did not look exultant for some reason. His head was still pounding too much for him to be sure.

"I must be going," the man bowed to the group. "My boss is probably wondering where I am. Myoujin-san, it WAS a good fight."

It was good because he won, Yahiko sighed.

"Give my regards to your master," Kenshin faced the man at his feet and said.

Jiro seemed uneasy, but nodded. "I will." He bowed again, then his hazy profile disappeared from view.

Kenshin asked him a quick series of questions. Yes, he knew he was Myoujin Yahiko, almost 19, living in Tokyo, teaching kendo at the Kamiya dojo, it was the middle of the week, he just lost to Seta Soujirou………and he still felt tired and sleepy. At least he assured his surrogate parents that his brain was still intact.

Nonetheless, he tried to get up, and failed miserably. "I have to go home, I can't keep bothering you…"

"No, that's alright, Yahiko, you can stay here tonight," Kaoru said. "I'll get dinner ready for you."

"Not hungry. Join you for breakfast tomorrow. Stop being so nice, raccoon," he muttered.

What used to be Yahiko's room in the Kamiya dojo was now a guest bedroom, and was still kept clean. Leaned on Tsubame, he dragged himself there, then flopped onto the waiting futon.

"Sorry about today, Tsubame," he said, as the young woman tucked him in. "Whatever happened between you two, that's none of my business." He sighed deeply, and forced himself to say the next words. "I'm still your best friend, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "You did well, Yahiko."

"Are you just saying that to be nice?"

"No. I haven't seen you fight like that in a long time. You were really good."

"Who did you want to win? Honestly."

"You." She gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand, and closed his eyes.

The last thoughts he remembered having were these: THIS was definitely the last time he would allow himself to be under Kaoru's thumb. This was the last time he would be a little boy. He would be a man, in earnest. Being her friend for so many years had been nice. Now, he wanted to be her husband. Steps had to be taken.

He would take them.

………………………….

I call our friend Sou-chan as such in the end notes so I can think of him at least at the end as a cute smiling guy you just want to hug. And, if I don't do this, I just might forget that Jiro is Sou-chan.

**Maeko-Nohara** – I was trying to show how rattled poor Sou-chan was getting, but evidently I wasn't getting across properly, sorry!

**Misaoshiru** – Thanks for reading Days of Nightmares! I took out some of the ellipses (it was hard), but thanks for noting it. I make that many dots because I want to show time and thought lapses and stuff. As for your guess: you are correct. His appearance is planned, but don't expect it until several more chapters have passed.

**Pnaixrose** – Thanks for liking it. I hope that flamer gets burned eventually. 8 )

**Zezura** – Thanks for liking Yahiko! I liked your sketches, thanks for showing me!

**Chiki** – Don't think people have forgotten you! Far from it! You should've seen the uproar at RK Dreams when the people found out about your disappearance. Sorry you got disappointed with the end of the fight. I still need work with my descriptions, though. It comes from paying attention to dialogue in books, and mostly skipping long, long descriptions, oh dear.

**MK Zantaz** – This story is addictive? Erm, thanks! I'm glad you thought it was riveting. I do know it wasn't the best I could do. Less cliffhanger? Okay, I'll see what I can do. Yahiko got panicking in this fight because unlike in earlier situations he had faith in himself. In this fight I made him lose it. Thanks again for all the character analysis.

**Aikida** – Hiya, and thanks for liking, and thanks for liking the contradiction. Was he telling the truth? I think so. 8 ) I guess if you've been a spy for so many years in your life you won't know if you're just being curious or you're being a stalker. 8 ) Unfortunately, I think I'm one of the group that makes Sou-chan find truth in insanity, but hopefully I will not be too cruel.

**Junyortrakr** – Wow, astounding. Thanks. That's all I can say. But I do have to ask, how are you good friends with Chiki?


	8. interruption

Hello, everybody. First: yes, I also realize that Tsubame's reaction was a bit rushed, it sunk in minutes after I uploaded the chapter. I apologize for that. Second: "gulay" is a Filipino generic term for vegetables. But when we Pinoys exclaim "Oh, my gulay!", it's just us doing a variation on "Oh, my golly!" or "Oh, my gosh!" as an exclamation, with absolutely no relationship to vegetables. Thus, when Chiki typed that in, it was a high compliment. I made her gasp. 8 )

Enough Filipino lessons for today. Sorry for the delay. Exam, One Shot, and story block. Then I suddenly got a neat idea to add in, and the first draft of this chapter was junked. Don't worry, it wasn't much, and wasn't going anywhere. I am about to introduce somebody I was supposed to introduce after many more chapters. But the neat idea made things fall nicely into place. To those who took a guess, this is where I confirm it. To those who didn't notice that I was dropping hints, I hope you like the entrance.

Back to our regular programming. Dialogue-intensive. Completed in the school library, of all places.

………………………………

"This afternoon."

"This afternoon!"

"I asked, and Tae allowed it. We're going on a little trip to the Chinese restaurant. This afternoon."

"So soon?"

"Just wear something pretty. Don't worry, you won't have to walk there."

Yahiko took the measures he should have taken weeks earlier. He insisted on that date. He asked for the afternoon off from work. He made the reservations. The little carriage was coming that afternoon to fetch them.

And farther on, he was already planning how to best say…….what he should have said much earlier. Now, he felt he was ready.

When he told Kaoru, she asked about where they would live and what they would live on. He calmly answered that he had enough money from teaching, occasional Akabeko deliveries, occasional police work with Kenshin, and competitions, to cover for a small house. During the engagement months he would earn for the kitchen needs and furniture.

"But your salary isn't much!" she said.

"So can I already ask for a raise?" he asked with a sly smile.

He got a whop on the head.

He came again to the Akabeko that afternoon. She was waiting at the door, wearing a summer kimono, her own, but one Yahiko had not seen for a while. Her hair was done the usual way, bangs to her eyebrows and hair falling to her chin. He actually liked her this way. Simple, but real.

"You look beautiful, Tsubame," he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you."

Then the open-air carriage came. He held her hand as she got on, then sat facing her as they rode to the restaurant. He liked this feeling, even if it was only once in his life. Being able to treat her like the Empress of Japan, even for a little while. Getting off a carriage and entering a fancy restaurant like other rich ladies and gentlemen, even for just one time.

It was wonderful, sitting along with foreigners with fancy jewelry and frocks, sitting along with other natives in their fancy kimonos. He was sitting there with her, in his best gi and hakama, enjoying the sights of waiters walking to and fro, helter-skelter. He envied the even richer people walking and disappearing into tables hidden behind screen doors. But sitting at a little table, across the prettiest girl in the whole establishment, was enough for him.

Tsubame kindly let him do the ordering for the both of them. He was grateful, because even as he was feeling extravagant, his funds were still tightly budgeted. He chose a specialty within their means, and several tasty side dishes. Years of helping and eating at the Akabeko were beginning to pay off, because he knew what he liked, and he knew how to save money on them.

And from the looks of things, Tsubame seemed to enjoy the noodles and the hotpot a lot. He was very happy to have done this for her. Seeing her this happy made up for all the disappointments, and the long evenings. Because, to be sure to have just enough money for this, the carriage, and some extra for a little night on the town, Yahiko had worked part-time for many nights in many restaurants, much like the Akabeko. Cleaning up, carrying loads, fetching water. He had already begun this, since the time Tsubame first refused to go to the Chinese restaurant with him.

The smile on her face made up for everything.

They kept chatting about little things, like they always did before. They talked about the decorations, and the food as well, a welcome change from all the sushi and onigiri. They did not notice a young man with a businesslike air, walking near them and past them, from the entrance and to the tables behind the sliding paper doors.

But the young man stopped at their table.

"Tsubame?"

Both of them looked where the voice came from, and were very surprised to see Jiro.

"Myoujin-san?"

"WHAT are you doing here, Seta?" Yahiko growled at him, feeling his world crumbling all around him at the sight of that silly grin.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "I didn't know you were here, too."

Tsubame smiled shyly at him. "We didn't notice you were here as well," she said. "So, why are you here?"

Yahiko hissed at his rival. "Spying on us?"

Jiro grinned. "Oh, I've been here for an hour," he began. "My boss is coming around to meet with important clients in a few minutes, so I'm preparing for their arrival."

Tsubame bought the alibi, and relaxed a bit. Yahiko folded his arms over his chest, and glared at Jiro.

"Sorry I have not been coming over lately, but my work has been keeping me busy," he continued with a happy smile. "Yuan-san has kept me on my toes all week long. Meet with this person, close the deal with this other one, check the delivery with this company. Yare-yare, it's incredible how he works his people. "

Poor Yahiko lowered his head and wrung his hands at his lap. Jiro was once again ruining perfect plans. The annoying part of it all? Jiro did not even seem to notice. Or if he did, it was strange why there was no malice in his face at all. Or was his rival just hiding a sneer of victory? He did not know what to think.

"A—Hem."

Yahiko saw a man stand just behind Jiro. Tall enough, with average build, wearing an English suit with all the trimmings, up to a gold chain running from a button to a pocket, where a watch was partly bulging. Under a stiff bowler hat he saw white hair and a serious face hidden behind tinted glasses. A foreigner, no doubt.

"The clients are already at the booth," the man said, quite irritated. "We came in, and only the restaurant staff greeted us and escorted us. I had to go through the bother of looking for my right-hand man. Why is that?"

The first words made Jiro jump, turn around and face the person behind him. "E….E…….erm, Yuan-san!" He panicked and became a bowing machine, bobbing up and down, his face getting redder by the second.

"I will give you more work when we get back. Evidently you still have time to flirt with a woman!"

Straight, fluent, and icy Japanese. No white man in Tokyo spoke Japanese without a hint of the white man's accent. And Chinese Japanese was clipped and distinctly foreign as well. Who the heck was this foreigner?

Then it hit. Yahiko had heard that voice before, many, many years ago. He almost fell back from his chair, fumbling for a sword, as he wholly regretted leaving any sort of weapon back at the outhouse.

Jiro kept bowing and bowing to the newcomer. "My utmost apologies, sir…..," His eyes caught Tsubame during one of his descents. He stood ramrod straight as he looked in confusion from Tsubame looking oddly at him, Yahiko clenching his teeth at the newcomer, to the man trying to remember where he had seen the young man beside the young lady. "Oh, I am so sorry. Sir, these are Sanjou Tsubame and Myoujin Yahiko, my friends." He then faced the two at the table. "My boss, Yuan Xue Dai."

It did not immediately sink in that he had been called a friend by his opponent, for some reason. He was more concerned about the white-haired man his opponent evidently worked for. Yahiko rose and stood behind Tsubame's chair. "Oh, so that's the name you go by now……..Yukishiro Enishi?"

Jiro glanced at Yahiko in alarm. Tsubame looked at Yahiko. The man just smirked. "Oh, yes. One of Himura's friends, now I remember."

"What do you want with us?" Yahiko readied a fist.

"From you, nothing," the man said with no frills. He then faced Jiro with his arms akimbo. "From YOU, plenty. Get going!"

Jiro bobbed to the man, smiled and bowed to Tsubame, then went on his way.

"Lovesick fool," Jiro's master grumbled. "Sorry for the intrusion." Like a good cultured Japanese person, he bowed slightly as well and left them.

Tsubame giggled into a napkin as Yahiko went back to his seat.

"It's not funny, Tsubame," he said, his eyes kept on the booth Jiro and Enishi disappeared into.

"Yes, it was, Yahiko!" she kept giggling.

"Be serious, Tsubame," Yahiko told her. "It's bad enough that you're friends with an old assassin. But that assassin is currently working for a smuggler! We told you then, woman! It was Yukishiro Enishi and his men that bombed the Akabeko! Wrecked the Kamiya dojo! Sent Kenshin to Rakuninmura! What else do I need to tell you!"

"But Jiro said his boss is into metalworks, an honest business…"

"Shows what you know. What if that's just a cover for an illegal operation? Like before?"

Tsubame looked at him strangely.

"And what if your friend, still assassinates for him?"

Both of them thought about that possibility. How many people had been killed already, and just kept from the press? How much had Jiro done to orchestrate something that the police had not known yet? And Tenken no Soujirou did not even need permission from his master to kill off Yahiko, if he wanted to.

"But, but Jiro said, he had not killed anymore, since that time he met Himura-san…."

Yahiko sighed. "Any man can lie, to impress a girl."

Tsubame sighed and nodded. She had heard most of the common ones. "But, but, I'm SURE he's not lying! He said he's told me the truth!"

"Look, Tsubame. Until we can be sure, just stay clear of him for now, alright?"

Tsubame pleaded no with her eyes, but the young man kept his steady gaze. Finally, she nodded.

Yahiko lowered his chopsticks and gulped down a last cup of tea. "Come on, let's get outta here, if you're done. I don't want to think about it anymore. We went to have a good time, and a good time I intend to have." He asked for the bill.

She finished her tea, and said she was ready to go.

They did have a good time after that, and forgot about Jiro for the time being. They visited the night stalls, where they tried many sweet treats with relish. She made him try to catch a few goldfish, and he managed to get one for her to bring home. They tried the haunted house, and he enjoyed having her clammy hands wrapped around his arm.

They kept laughing and chatting all the way home, back to the Akabeko.

Yahiko placed his hands over his head, and looked at the starry sky. "Hey, Tsubame."

"Yes?"

"How come you never went to Kyoto? You know……"

"Oh, that?" She smiled. "He never asked."

He stopped at mid-step, and looked at her. "Really, now!"

"Yes, he didn't, it's true. I don't know why, but he didn't."

Despite winning the duel, something made Jiro hold back. Now was Yahiko's chance. He would definitely use it. He brought Tsubame under a lamppost, a few feet from the restaurant, and held her hands inside his large ones.

"Tsubame, you free for the next weekend?"

"It's about that trip to the hot springs, right?" she chuckled.

He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Kenshin promised we can go places by ourselves if we wanted. They won't bother with us."

She wasted no time and no words. "I can ask Tae-nee-san for a few days off. I'd love to go!"

"Really? Are you sure?" he lit up brighter than the gas lamp they were under.

"Yes!"

"Yahoo!" He even gave her a little peck at the cheek. "Just you wait, Tsubame! I'll get you something special! I might even DO something special!"

"WHAT?"

He twirled her around, gave another peck, waved goodbye, and ran home with a hop and a skip.

………………………………………

Tsubame arrived at the Akabeko, both happy and puzzled. Exactly what did Yahiko mean about doing something special on their trip to the hot springs? He looked too happy, and not malicious, so he was not thinking THAT. But what if he was thinking of doing THAT? Not that, THAT. The other THAT. The big one. What if he was planning to propose? And what if she was just reading too much into what he said? Maybe he just planned to get a gift. A new dress. A puppy. Something cute. But not THAT. But what if it was THAT?

What would she tell Jiro?

Of course, she wanted to marry her feisty Yahiko-chan, she really did! But, but…….what about Jiro? What about that kiss? What about their good times together? How would she explain all that? To herself?

What was Jiro, really, to her?

Was he just the perfect man, a perfect samurai who came into her life and swept her off her feet – but nothing more? And now that the perfect mask was now broken, what was she supposed to do about the man who used to just live in her dreams?

He had admitted to spying on both her and Yahiko before. What if Yahiko was right, and he was indeed spying on them at the Chinese restaurant? Did he really mean to barge in on their date?

She decided to stop thinking about it all. She had a long happy night. She wanted to sleep in peace. She checked all the kitchen stoves and the floors and tables. They were all clean and ready for the next day. She looked for the accounting ledger, an inkwell and a pen. She sat herself down at a table with a lamp. She would at least do that. Before she thought about a husband, she had to think about being the next manager of the Akabeko.

But the numbers were mixing up in her head. It was better when she saw the items in front of her. How many sacks of rice, how many sheets of nori, how many baskets of vegetables. As numbers, they seemed very foreign. Even the abacus was not helping much, she got lost in some of the zeroes she was adding up. She went to the kitchen for a cup and pot of tea, to keep her company while she wrote.

She sighed. Why was this so easy for Tae? She was a waitress! She liked serving people, even in her shy way. She did not have a good head for numbers and planning. That was what Tae was good at! Keeping tabs on customers, remembering those who had unpaid credit. That was not who she was. When Tae allowed her to be manager, Tsubame told herself, she would get someone to balance the books for her. She would take care of the customers, make sure the Akabeko looked sparkling clean and pretty always. But the ledger? She would have someone else handle that.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped in her seat. Out of frightened impulse, she grabbed the nearest thing, a cup of fortunately already warm green tea, and threw it at the person behind her. The cup broke in many pieces as it fell to the floor. She stood to run, and saw Jiro.

"You left the door partly open," he said. "Yare-yare, and this is a new gi," he sighed as he looked down at it, now much soiled with tea, then grinned at her.

It did not do anything to comfort her. It stopped her from running, but she kept backing away from him. She was not exactly sure what to do with Jiro now. What if he chose to slash her throat? What if he planned to do worse?

He peered at her notebook, full of numbers and scribbles. "What are you doing?"

"A—A—Accounting," she said. "Balancing the books."

"Really? May I see?"

He did not even wait for her to agree, he took up the ledger and looked at it. She did not have courage enough to say no.

After a few minutes, he put it back on the table and slid it over to Tsubame again. "Some of the numbers do not add up, and some of the items are in the wrong places."

"Oh," she took back the notebook, and hid behind it.

He chuckled. "You just need to be a little more systematic, Tsubame," he said, then paused as he looked at her, her pen, and her ledger. "May I?"

It took her a while to respond. But his face was earnest, even begging.

"Alright."

He smiled in gratitude.

He tore off the sheet of paper she was working on, and took up the pen. He drew several lines through a new sheet. He showed her the labels he placed above each column. He then copied the numbers from the previous sheet, writing each in a column. When he was done, she found the columns more understandable and easy to fill in. She finally knew what to do and where to place items. "Incredible! Thank you so much, Jiro!" She said that in spite of herself, in spite of her fear of him.

He shrugged and grinned. "Something I learned from Yuan-san."

She raised her guard again. "You really speak highly of your boss," she said. "But was Yahiko correct? You work for….."

"Yes, his real name is Yukishiro Enishi. I have heard about the Jinchuu attacks, and I know he planned them. But please, take my word, Tsubame. His business is legitimate. Besides, we are both closely watched by the local police, so we're not in the position to be planning anything illegal," he finished with a grin.

"You're not the kind to be afraid of police," she maintained the skepticism.

"Yes, I know," he smiled wide. "But he's like me, in some ways. He wants to use what he knows to do something right, for once. Not good, per se. Just, right. Something the police won't bother him with. So I keep working for him."

"But why a former smuggler? Why not someone else?" she pleaded. "Are you sure you really want to change?"

"Yes. As I told Himura-san, there are just days that I want to be myself, completely myself, faults and all, crimes and all. It takes one to know one, so I'm most comfortable being with Enishi-san."

"Are you not yourself with anyone else?"

"You're the only other person I'm completely myself with," he said with a sad smile. "And I still have not told you everything."

She lowered her head. That was what she was afraid of. Being told she had a changed a man, and not being able to say, he changed her as well the same way.

"You're not afraid of him? Afraid he might make you do something you don't want to do?"

He shook his head. "He's alright, once you get to know him, and stay away when he's angry," he answered, then started. "Which reminds me! He wanted me back tonight about something!"

"About what?"

"Business threat, I think," he said. "There are rumors of foul play circulating." He stood up and smiled. "Sorry I couldn't stay long, but I'm glad we got together tonight."

It made her uneasy again. "No….no problem, Jiro." She smiled slightly, grudgingly, as she said goodbye.

………………………………

My thanks to junyortrakr, Maeko-Nohara, Firuze Khanume, Chibi-Assassin, kenni, American, skenshingumi, Tenken's lover, pnaixrose for reading One Shot.

Many months ago I asked at RK Dreams what the characters of Enishi's name translated into in Chinese. The Mandarin version came out the nicest, Xue Dai (Yuki Shiro) Yuan (Enishi). The Cantonese version came out Shuet Toi Yuen. The Shanghainese version came out Shi-Te Yeu. For fear of getting in trouble at for something close to a swear word, and simply because I liked the Mandarin version better, I didn't use that. JML explained in White and Black that Chinese characters are the same for most of China, but each dialect reads it aloud a bit differently. Yuan-san will have a longer presence in future chapters, but not the next ones, I'm afraid.

Now everybody is rooting for Yahiko. Poor Jiro. I did notice while reading through the final chapters of "Yesterday's Shadow is Tomorrow's Twilight" that my Jiro is not as chipper and genki as XD's version of Soujirou. Is that a good thing? Btw, there is a reason why I don't use third person omniscient on Jiro, the way I use it on Yahiko and Tsubame. I'm not sure if I know him well enough to get into his head.

Okay, enough ranting from me. Responses.

**Maeko-Nohara** – Me wanna see PMK too (Popular Mechanics for Kids, hehe). Sorry you got in trouble with a teacher, reading this. Erm, many Filipino dialects have things common with Malay. Tagalog (the one I know) is a weird mix of Malay, Spanish, and English. There are other dialects closer to Malay than Tagalog. Thanks for still reading this despite the busy schedule, it's a high honor. Sorry about the wrong computation, I was in a hurry. Don't worry about your comments, they're fine.

**MK zantaz** – Answer above. Not fair, your pic was negative (reversed colors) on Friendster! 8 ) About Yahiko panicking: even Kenshin panicked at one point with Sou-chan. And Jiro was hell-bent on winning then. Plot? Coming, coming. But not the kind you're thinking, as based on your review. I already thought about doing that, but it wouldn't formulate correctly, so I settled for a simpler but more manageable plot. Hopefully I chose right. I'm not the girl to ask for a look into the female psyche! I'm not a girly girl! For accepting all the comments, walang anuman. It's nothing, don't mention, you're welcome. (It literally means "nothing whatsoever", but it basically means the three phrases in normal usage.)

**Wingstar-chan** – Thanks for liking and reading through**. Zezura** – How many chapters left? A lot more, don't worry, but don't expect an epic. 8 ) Thanks for liking the chappie so much, I can't believe it, considering it was a rushed chapter. **Pnaixrose** – Thank you so much for liking. Yes, Yahiko's getting serious! **Junyortrakr **– Yeah, you have the situation between the three pretty much correct. Another fight? I have none in mind, I'm saying that now. 8 ) I'm a Christian, too, btw. I met Chiki through the story Seven Days, when she rooted me on back when I was still a newbie fanfic writer. Thanks for liking. **Mirune keishiko** – Thanks for liking Jiro. Phases? I guess. I'm one of the writers who write with a general outline. **Chiki** – Don't worry about the spelling, no problem. Tsubame not very cautious? Oh, sorry. Not the impression I wanted. Thanks for liking the dialogue. About going to Kyoto? I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about what to do with that. **Aikida – **Yeah, Sou-chan got sloppy. But he also got more intense, more than Yahiko expected.


	9. major confusion

Hello and thanks for waiting for so long. Yes. Yuan-san is worth drooling over, hehe. As I said, it will be a while again before he comes back, though. His appearance in the last chapter was a last-minute thing.

I hate story blocks. Soon after Chapter 8 was done I didn't know what to do next! I know what's supposed to go into the next chapter, but they wouldn't formulate! It's exasperating. So I worked on Eyes of the Tiger for a while. And even on that one I was stumped. Finally, school is back for me. Because of all that, so sorry this chapter took such a long time to come. I know you guys were waiting for it. Sorry for this short and dialogue-intensive chapter. Better this than nothing, just to get the story going again. I really can't think as far as I wanted to think for this chapter.

As usual: RK ain't mine, never will. Calling Jiro as such started with me, as far as I know. Yuan-san won't let himself be owned.

……………………………

It started off as a nice day. The sun was up, the breezes were blowing, the food cooking smelled wonderful, the gossips were quiet.

The gossip mills were still working, giving various opinions on the situation. Poor Tsubame had been called many good and bad things behind her back in the last few days. It was good to see her with Yahiko again. It seems that Yahiko was finally making his move. It was sad to see her ignore Jiro, the nice young man and great swordsman to boot. It was confusing to everyone how both men stood with her. Thus, some guessed she would go on and marry Yahiko, while others gave reasons why she would marry Jiro. The other young women, jealous of Jiro's attention on her, considered Tsubame a young lady who swam in two rivers.

Tae kindly stood up to all the rumormongerers and defended the waitress. Still, she quietly advised Tsubame to make up her mind, and decide with finality what Jiro and Yahiko were in her heart.

It was not easy to decide. She did not want to decide.

Jiro came in, and smiled and gave a little nod to Tsubame. She waved back as she continued with her work. She would finish the serving first before going to him.

He in the meantime saw the Himuras at their table. "It's a good day!" He said with a happy grin and approached them. The couple gave short bows of acknowledgement and said hello, while their little boy stuck a tongue out at him. He took out a letter from a satchel and gave it to Himura-san. "I'm saved a trip to your house. This is from Saitou-san."

"Thank you," Himura-san took the letter and opened it. He quickly read through the contents, then looked up with surprise at Jiro. "It says here that you are to come with me tonight to the precinct."

"A-re?" Jiro took the letter from him and read it. "Well, now! So that's what the letter to Yuan-san was about…...I will see you tonight, then, Himura-san."

He placed the letter back into the satchel absentmindedly. He bowed politely then started to exit. He almost bumped into Tsubame in his haste. Seeing her, he seemed to be reminded of something and reached into the satchel. He took out a small box and gave it to her. "Sorry I can't stay much longer. I need to get my work done soon, if I want to be ready by sundown. Take care, Tsubame!" He waved to her as he opened the restaurant door and exited.

For better or worse, Jiro seemed to be more absent-minded of late. He seemed to always rush into things. He was not as organized and systematic in his movements as he used to be. She would ask about it some time, but it was not her greatest concern. Maybe he was just busier than usual, that's all.

The day ended well, and the evening was memorable, if simple.

Plays and orchestral concerts were expensive, but dress rehearsals were free. Yahiko had contacted a few friends at the theater, and he and Tsubame were allowed to watch the dress rehearsal for a new play she was eager to see. It was as good as if they had seen the opening night. She loved it. Like most men, Yahiko dozed off in a few places, but in the end he agreed that it was a good presentation. He was happier that he made Tsubame happy.

As they passed the precinct that evening, she noticed the assembly of men just beyond the gate, most wearing uniforms or dark clothing. Among them, Himura-san's red hair stood out from all the shades of blue. He was talking to Fujita-san, one of the chief inspectors. She did not find Jiro in the group. She was intrigued to see Himura-san doing something else besides helping Kaoru-san, so she kept standing by the gate and watching him. Her partner had not noticed that she had stopped, and kept walking.

Just then a small ruckus ensured. Someone still in handcuffs punched a policeman then kicked another before running in her direction, to the gate. One or two policeman fired a shot but missed. The rest tried to form a barricade but were too late.

But as the man reached two feet of the gate, a rush of wind swept by her. She barely saw it. In a second, a young man was in front of the runaway criminal, giving him a stab at the abdomen with a small dagger. The criminal fell back first to the ground.

The young man switched his hold on the dagger, and raised it over the man's neck. "I'll see you in paradise," he said.

Her knees almost gave way. She knew that voice.

A flash of red passed through Tsubame's eyes. She looked again, and saw Himura-san, an iron grip on the hand that held the dagger.

"That is far enough, Soujirou-dono."

The young man, thankfully, had not faced the gate, had not seen her. He dropped the dagger and stepped back. He panted, as he hunched over and covered his face with his hands.

"Why? To stop yourself at just the right time. Why is it easy for you? Why?"

She saw Himura-san take the dagger from the ground, place it inside its sheath, and give it back. "It was never easy."

She did not wait to see what happened next. She ran past the precinct to the next block. She turned her back on the scene, but the scene refused to leave her mind. She stopped at the lamp post, and breathed heavily from the running.

She saw Yahiko running back to her, very worried. "I thought I lost you! Where did you stop?"

"Just here," she said. "Sorry." She looked at the walls of the precinct again.

"I've told you countless times, you gotta stop doing that! That's how you get into trouble, you know!"

"Sorry," she said again.

Yahiko made her walk beside him, to make sure he knew where she was while on the way home. They were silent, until they came to last few meters.

"Yahiko, the police work with Himura-san, is it dangerous?" she asked.

"Just as dangerous as most police work goes, I suppose," he answered nonchalantly. "Kenshin gets called in for his strategic planning. I get to tag along when they need a good swordsman," he raised his nose just a bit higher.

She chuckled for a bit, then frowned again. "So why would they need Jiro?"

Yahiko looked at her oddly, decided to ignore any implications, then shrugged. "I don't know. For his speed, and spywork, I guess? Why do you ask?"

"Would you feel better about Jiro if I said that the police use him for their work, too?"

He stopped walking, and crossed his arms over his chest. "No." He did not give her time to ask why. "Because I still don't know what other things he does."

She bowed her head.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Tsubame. I just want you to be safe. I'm not sure how safe you will be with him. Yeah, maybe I am jealous of that smiley. But I'm also worried about you. I don't ever want to see you ending up with a sad life, even if it's not with me. You understand?"

She nodded.

He placed a hand over her head and ruffled her hair. "I just want you to be careful. And besides…….," he drew closer, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I don't care what he says. You're taken."

This was a rather new Yahiko-chan. She gulped down a lump at her throat. "Taken?"

"Sure. Don't deny it," he said with a serious face. "It's just a matter of time…….before it's for real. Right?"

The lump went up to the back of her tongue. She gulped it down again. "How soon?"

He gave her a very mysterious smile. "Soon enough. Everyone thinks it's been too long, anyway." He gave her a final peck. "Good night, Tsubame."

…………………………

"You were tossing and turning all night, Tsubame-chan!" Tae tsked the next morning.

Tsubame indeed looked haggard. There were dark rings under her eyes as she washed the dishes that morning. "I couldn't sleep, Tae-nee-chan," she explained with a yawn.

"Yahiko-kun giving you trouble?" Tae's eyes turned somewhat shifty.

She shook her head, as her messenger friend charged in through the door.

"Maybe it's this fellow, then?" Tae chuckled, and saw the waitress blush cherry red.

Tae made the young man sit down for some tea. "You've been coming here more often, but you haven't been staying!" she teased the messenger. "What will my chief waitress think of you?"

As Jiro gulped down the cup of tea, she found it hard to look at him straight in the eye. He chatted quite nervously about the things he needed to do for that day, but he too found it difficult to look at Tsubame. He searched through his pockets and took out a small trinket, but she did not even smile as she took it.

Eventually he stood up and said his thanks, but she held him back. She held his hand, and did not let go until he faced her fully. "I have to talk to you, alright? Really talk to you."

"Alright, Tsubame. Right now?"

"No, tonight. After hours. Will it be too much of a bother?"

"Oh, no, that would not be a problem," he smiled. "See you tonight, then."

"Thank you." She let go of his hand, and sadly waved as he left.

………………………………………..

It was much like before. The Akabeko was deserted already for the night, and Tae was already asleep upstairs. She waited for her friend of a few months at a table, her eyes at the door. The ledger kept her company on top of the table, but she could not get herself to open it and start the bookkeeping.

He rapped at the door, then slid it open himself. She silently gestured for him to sit beside her. He sat, and waited.

She had planned this. Simple. Concise. Accurate. The fewer words she said, the less it would hurt him, the less likely she would cry.

"You know about the trip tomorrow, right?"

He nodded.

"I am going with Yahiko and the Himuras, you do know that."

"Yes."

She bowed her head, looked at her hands, then looked up at him. "Soujirou." No longer Jiro. The distance. From the Tenken no Soujirou. She wanted to place it, to make it clear. She hated having to do it, but she felt that she had to.

He sighed. "Jiro, please."

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"But…."

She felt a need to tell him the hard truth. He deserved it, more than any of the other young men who had tried to woo her. "I liked you. I had a crush on you. So I led you on. I led you to believe something. I should not have done that. I should have done what I did to all the others." She felt a tear stream down her cheek. "I should not have given you hope."

"Why? Why are you saying all this?"

"I have reason to believe, that Yahiko will propose to me there. If he does……I will say yes."

It was clear that he was surprised by the statement. But he did not protest, he did not demand an explanation.

He merely smiled.

"I see."

The smile was false, the face was blank.

He moved up his hands to cover hers, and spoke. "You do know that I…….I……..love you, yes?"

Tsubame thought she did, sort of, from all the ways they interacted over those last few months. But this was the first time she heard it for herself, from him.

He gently stroked the hands he held. "If that is what you feel, then it is not for me to fight it. But, but…….if it is alright with you……..I would like to still be your friend. To still see you. To still give you those little treats you like."

"I, I, I, don't know if you still could do that. I mean, yes, I want for us to stay friends. But if that happens, we can no longer be as close as before." As it was, she was already not as close to him as before.

He remained silent.

"I am truly sorry, Soujirou, really." A few more tears streamed down.

The blank face gave an empty smile. He raised her chin, took out a kerchief, and gently wiped away the tears.

"At least……..Tsubame, if things do not work out……..will you promise me, instead?"

"We shall see, Soujirou. We shall see."

……………………………

She lived in a dream, after she told Jiro to wait and see. She barely remembered packing that evening for the weekend vacation at the hot springs. She barely noticed her breakfast. She vaguely remembered how Yahiko fetched her at the Akabeko to go to the train station. It was all a long dream.

A dream of being happy, very happy, being with Yahiko.

But as the dream played on, the words kept ringing in her ears. "If things do not work out, will you promise to consider me instead?" And the sight of a swift young man driving a dagger through another man still haunted her thoughts.

He held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

Yahiko waited for her answer. He stood at the iron steps of their steam train, puffing and readying to depart.

She looked at Yahiko, from the top of his wind-swept hair, the end of the white socks in his sandals, to the hand offered to her. He seemed so familiar, and so different.

Should she go, indeed? Should she go with him? Was she not making a mistake, giving up every other man, for this one? What if Jiro, for all his faults, was better for her……..but could that be? How could Jiro be better than her best friend of many years?

"What's the matter, Tsubame?" he eventually asked. "Are you sick or something? You look like you're about to faint. We can go on the next train if you like."

She shook her head. "No, I will be alright." She took up Yahiko's hand. "Sorry for making you worry."

There would be more time to seriously think about this. Now that she finally had to think about it seriously.

……………………………

Ayaya. I don't want to get used to making one-day, quick-shot chapters, but it seems that I don't have much choice now. I can't think straight for stories during weekdays, with the weekly report we have to make. Then there are the other things we have to do in any given week. My life is insane. Why do you think Days of Nightmares came to be?

Wow, more reviewers, thanks so much. Please don't report me for making long endnotes. Again, if you want to keep track of this story, please add me to story alerts, because I cannot say for sure when the next chapter will be.

**DomainDie, Genki Ninjagirl, MSN-chan -- **I am really trying my best to keep Sou-chan in character. I know he is not a jerk, he is not normally arrogant, he is not inherently evil. I'm just trying to show that he's still confused about his feelings, and that while he is indeed a nice guy, he has an aspect to him that he shows only in crucial situations. I hope you all understand. You can, of course, do what my other reviews do and give analysis. It really helps me think. Thank you!

**Maeko-Nohara** – You reviewed just minutes after I uploaded, cool! Yes. The man is drool-worthy, Yuan-san. Your jaw dropped? Hehe. Thanks for liking. Btw, contact zantaz, he wants to know why you know Iban. 8 )**Tofumice** – Hi Aikida. 8 ) Coming from a Sou-chan writer, the fact that you're rooting for Yahiko is neat. Thanks for liking. **Zezura** – Yes, no epic. Check my other long pieces so you can have an idea how many chapters this will most likely be. **Pnaixrose** – Thanks for liking the THAT and THAT. I was obvious about Yuan-san anyway, so thanks for suspecting. **Whisper of the Wind** – Thanks much! **Chiki** – Yes, I haven't seen PMK. I'm hoping Animax would be kind enough to show it after some time. Enjoy the vacation. Check my blog (link at my profile) and you'll get some idea what I've been doing. Jiro getting wet? I figured he wouldn't expect Tsubame to do that.

**Junyortrakr **– Why in the world did you read my GetBackers fics when you haven't seen GetBackers? 8 ) Thanks all the same, and I'm glad that you more or less understood it. Sorry for not emailing you my replies to those long things you type. I save them, though. Yup, Tsubame hasn't clearly decided. I have some plans in mind so the ending won't turn out the way you fear. But I already have an idea of the ending that I am happy with. It's not like in White and Black where I wasn't sure until I got to that deciding chapter. I hope I'm right with it.

**MK zantaz** – The stuff about Yuan-san that you're asking will probably be written in at future chapters. Thanks for reminding me what Sou-chan must feel right now. Sorry about the inconsistency that you pointed out, about checking before seeing the target. But I did try to point out that no one expected the situation to happen.


	10. onsen

Hello, and thanks for waiting. I'm sorry it took such a long time. Exams, GetBackers fic, Samurai 7, feeling extremely drowsy the past few days. You have Shinbo and Shimizu of Chobits to thank for this chapter. Nice couple, beating a lot of odds. And they stayed at an onsen.

……………………………

The getting to the hot spring resort was uneventful. It was the coming there that started it all.

The group went up a short flight of stairs to get to a large building, where they had lunch. After lunch, Kaoru gave Yahiko and Tsubame their passes to give at the owner. Yahiko said they would stay for a while at the building and stroll around with her. The family said they would go on ahead to the hot springs itself.

But when Yahiko and Tsubame got to the hot spring resort, the Himuras were not there. And the resort administration had not seen anyone pass with their description.

"Maybe they got lost?" he asked. 

"That is a possibility," the man at the front desk said. "There are several paths here."

"I'll go look for them," he said.

"I'll go with you," Tsubame told him.

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Two pairs of eyes are better," she said.

"Very well……but stay close to me!"

First they took the high road, which led back to the main road, and found no one there. That took about an hour, to no avail. They went back, and took the low road. It was starting to get dark.

The lower path was narrow, and Yahiko found it hard to keep holding her hand. She eventually told him not to worry about her, and let go herself.

They stopped at a stream on the path. "Why is this path so incredibly long? We haven't met anyone yet!" he finally complained.

"Don't worry," she said. "This is the only other path, so they should have taken this. We just have to keep at it."

It was just then that Yahiko thought he saw a bright patch of reddish material at a higher part of the path, just beyond the stream. It was followed by a bright cloth. "Kenshin! There they are!" He tugged at Tsubame. "Come on! We found them!"

He ran up the path, following it closely. There were no other routes but that one. The family had taken it. He had to hurry. It was getting dark, and it would soon be too hard to get back to the resort without a light.

But as he reached the end of the path, he found………another resort.

It was much like the one they had left that afternoon. He scratched his head, as he asked the front desk if they had seen Kenshin. Indeed, a couple and a young redhaired boy had just checked in with courtesy passes.

Argh! So that meant they had the wrong resort to begin with?

He eventually found the family just recently dipped into a medium-sized pool, filled with steaming water. 

"Yahiko!" the parents exclaimed.

The young man was furious. "Kenshin! How DARE you suddenly disappear without telling us!"

"I thought you checked the passes; they are for different resorts, but both owned by that family," the redhead explained.

"You should have told me back home! Or at least, earlier this afternoon!"

"You did not, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"And ruin things prematurely?" Kaoru grinned.

"EYAARRRGH, I'll clobber you two!" Yahiko waved a fist in the air. "I thought you were better than that! Do you know how much you scared Tsubame----" he suddenly looked around behind him. "Wait, where IS Tsubame?"

"Huh? Is she supposed to be with you?" Kaoru looked at him oddly.

"She was just behind me a while ago……..not again!" the young man slapped his forehead. "NOW look what you've done! I have to go look for her now!"

Kenshin was up and out of the pool faster than anyone can protest.

"Oh, NO, you don't, Kenshin! You two have created enough problems for me already!" Yahiko shouted at him and headed out the way he came.

"But you do not know these woods, and it is already dark!" the older man shouted out.

"I know Tsubame!" the younger shouted back.

He retraced his steps as much as he could, ignoring all the leaves and branches that grazed his face and legs. Many crazy thoughts ran through his head. She was not used to the woods. She could have fallen into a deep hole. She could have fallen into the river. He would never see her again alive.

But if he knew Sanjou Tsubame, he would trust the young lady to stay where she lost him. He just had to keep retracing his steps, and he would find her.

It took longer than even he expected. It was very dark, and he too was not used to being in the woods, being a city boy. He started to lose the tracks he was retracing. He started shouting her name, hoping she would answer.

She liked the rivers and streams, always stopping at bridges on their way to anywhere. He knew that. He shut his eyes, and listened for water. He recalled hearing it a while back while going to where the Himuras were. Sure enough, he heard it again. He opened his eyes again, and walked in the direction of the water.

He was right. A nearby stream. And he had indeed seen it before on the route, when the sun was still out. He had been so eager to follow that patch of red he saw that he had forgotten to check if Tsubame had followed him. He whacked his head for that. He called out again for her.

She answered, a few feet away. He ran to her quickly.

She seemed fine. Her clothes were a bit damp but not torn. She had one leg outstretched. "I'm so glad………you found me," she said. "I tried……….looking for you, but you had gone so…….. far away, so I walked back here, and I fell….."

"Anything broken?" He asked. She shook her head. "Can you walk?"

"Not for long," she said, her eyes drooping, "I think I…….twisted my ankle. And I…..feel cold……"

"Oh, no………"

Time to take action. He kneeled beside her, and placed her hands on his shoulders. She understood that much, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to carry her on his back. She leaned her head over one of his shoulders.

"Do you feel warmer now?" he asked, still feeling her shivering.

"Much…..warmer……..Yahiko……" her head drooped over his shoulder, and she fell asleep.

He was glad she had fallen asleep, pretty sure she would be sufficiently kept warm by his body heat, until they got back. However, it did not make things easier for him, since he now carried her dead weight over his back. She was not large, but she was still a grown woman, and that amounted to a considerable burden. It was a good thing that he found a clear path soon after that. He did not hurry too much, for fear of hurting the burden on his back, but he kept a steady pace, feeling the fever creeping on her.

It was another hour before he managed to get back to the resort entrance. He immediately brought her to her room, and laid her on the futon. Her clothes were damp, and needed to be changed, but he did not want to do that himself – not without her permission. He rushed around the quarters and finally found a servant willing to help him.

He shook her gently awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," she drowsily said. "Thank you for all the trouble."

He pointed to the lady servant. "She's here to help you with your clothes," he said with a blush. "Get out of those damp things. I'll be back in 10 minutes with some soup."

He eventually returned to her, armed with a tray with soup. She was already dressed in a nightgown, slightly revealing some cleavage. But it missed him completely. He made her sit up, and slowly offered up the bowl to sip. When she was done, he helped her down onto the futon again, and tucked her in.

"Thank you, Yahiko," she said, as she closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it," he muttered.

He slept there beside her in another futon, looking at her every so often, worried about her…and wondering why he was so worried about her. It was not like she was going to die or anything. But if this happened again, who else would worry about her enough to go through all that trouble? Only he did. He knew that. Only he, Myoujin Yahiko, loved Tsubame enough to keep protecting her, through all those years, and all those scrapes. And…….for some strange reason……..he wanted to keep doing that. For the rest of his life. He wanted to keep protecting her.

He knew that now.

In a few hours, the sun was up, and the birds were singing through the windows. He felt her move about in her futon. Soon, he was up and over her, checking on her. "Feel better?" he quickly asked.

She nodded.

He sighed with relief, then asked with mock exasperation, "How many times have I told you not to let me lose you?"

"Too many times," she admitted, and sat up.

"You'll always need someone to get you out of these scrapes, won't you?"

She smiled at him, and blushed.

"Well, if someone has to keep saving you, I'd rather it be me, alright? For always!"

She nodded.

He took up her hands in his, and squeezed them. Drops of cold sweat began to form over his forehead. In the hands that held her own, she felt his pulse racing.

"Tsubame, I'm not letting this chance pass me again. I've waited too long!" he panted. "I don't want to live the rest of my life without you! I sincerely hope you feel the same way."

This was it. This was a crazy situation to have it, but this was it. Her heart began to pound, pound, pound.

"Sanjou Tsubame, please do me a great honor. Please be my wife." He was still panting, but eagerly, desperately looking at her eyes. "I will not ask again. If you want to say no, say it now. I will not ask again."

Her heart continued to pound heavily on her chest, even if she did know what she would say. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for the last few years. It was finally here. Her best friend was now ready. Her answer was ready.

"How can I say no, Yahiko?" She smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."

He kept searching her eyes for any sign of faltering. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." Her eyes were fixed fully on him, her thoughts completely on him.

It was if a huge weight suddenly fell off his shoulders, and he dropped to the ground, relieved after having to carry it for so long. Then, he slowly rose, wrapped his arms around her, and just held her, quietly, gently. She let him keep holding her, leaning her shoulder onto his chest.

It felt so perfectly right, being held by this young man. Being protected by him. Being loved by him. Nothing felt wrong, in the least bit. Neither of them were perfect, but their being together…….it was perfect.

This was how it was supposed to be.

……………………………

The newly engaged couple spent the rest of their time at the hot springs – pretty much acting like typical newly engaged couples. Knowing full well that they were both being silly. They helped each other with the beddings, walked hand in hand around the resort, talked about little useless things, planned about the future. The Himuras stayed where Yahiko found them, at the adjacent resort, and left the couple to themselves.

Kenshin did not even ask, what Sanosuke probably would have goaded the young man about. When they met again at the foot of the hill, waiting for the ride to the train station, Kenshin felt it. They were now officially a couple. Nonetheless, Yahiko had not touched her yet, that way.

"When you are truly and finally mine," he told her that final night together, "that is when I'll show just how much I really love you." He left her with just a small token of the immensity of that love, a long and passionate kiss.

More conversations between the two occurred, as the train brought them back to Tokyo. The polite barrier between them, that lack of a formal relationship, had been taken down. They were now free to be friends, and more than friends. It was liberating, on both sides. They felt better about each other this way. Both hoped, in themselves, that nothing would change this new feeling.

The group got off the train after night had fallen. The streets were still busy, but the people were starting to dwindle. Yahiko almost unconsciously looked around walls and trees, for his rival. There was no sign, not an aura, of him. Even when they separated from the Himuras, and entered the Akabeko, it was still that way. He was not complaining. But after several weeks of wondering about his rival and his whereabouts, Yahiko found it odd. Unconditional surrender was not part of his rival's vocabulary, and yet he did not even take time now to take a peek at Tsubame. No matter. He had won! Tsubame was his, at last!

"I'm just so glad you made it back safely!" Tae embraced her warmly, then smiled at Yahiko. "I thought the midnight murderer had gotten to your group, too!"

"Who?" Yahiko asked.

"The night when you left, and last night, there were talks of a murderer on the loose," Tae nervously said. "One man has died each night! The bodies were both found just past midnight! Everyone is scared to leave their houses at night now!"

"Do you want me to stay here tonight, Tae?" he asked again. "I do have to take care of my wife, don't I?"

"Your WIFE?" The restaurant manager looked from Tsubame to Yahiko and back again, her face changing from surprised to confused to ecstatic.

"Well, not yet, but she will soon be," he scratched his head and grinned shyly. Tsubame nodded with a blush.

Tae gave her assistant another warm embrace, and then gave one to Yahiko as well. "Some tea! Some tea! And cakes! This calls for a celebration!"

All her fears had been forgotten in her joy.

……………………………

Replies next time, or at my LJ blog. This was done on the quick. Sorry if not a lot happened here, and sorry if this didn't turn out well. This is another bridging chapter, just to get me going again. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll start a decent plot, like zantaz has been asking. Thank you for all the comments, they were really very helpful.

Thanks again, now I really have to………….go to bed……….


	11. lost in space

Sorry for the very long delay. I ran this story into a corner, especially with that last chapter. And any plans I had did not feel right. I hate the white empty Word document of doom. So, as some of you might know, the GetBackers fic got finished, a Samurai 7 short fic was completed, and other things were written. I suppose I'll just keep the old plans and drafts I had and go on with that.

I've been away helping to build an S7 fansite, loving then getting creeped by Gankutsuou, missing RK every time I watch Tsukikage Ran, ogling Gackt, erm, Cloud in Advent Children, enjoying Ghost in the Shell SAC 2nd Gig, deciphering what I could of Full Metal Panic The Second Raid. (If any of you are wondering, yes, I THINK I'm still studying and doing schoolwork somewhere in the midst of all that anime). All that anime doesn't help in thinking for my oldest fandom.

I'm honored people still remember my work. Thanks to all of you for the concern. It does make me remember this fic. Unfortunately, if the story doesn't come to me, it doesn't come. Thank you for waiting for so long. Sorry this is short. Completed in one day after so many months. Better than nothing. Handsome boss guy makes his re-appearance. Hope you like.

……………………….

The door to the general manager's office opened discreetly. A young man entered without a word, dressed well enough but dragging his feet and swaying uneasily. He bowed quickly to the man behind a large desk filled with receipts and letters.

It was an hour before noon.

"You are beyond late, Seta," the boss said with an icy tone, without looking up from his papers.

"Sorry, sir, I overslept….." he tried to explain.

"No matter, just start going through those papers over there," the boss pointed to a table with a stack of white sheets.

"Hai, Yuan-san…" and Jiro shuffled his feet up to the table with the papers.

But when the boss looked up from reading the papers after around 5 more minutes, his assistant had not done anything with the papers. He was merely staring at them blankly.

"SETA!"

The assistant jumped and faced his boss. "Hai?"

"The papers?"

The assistant looked down at them. "Oh, yes, sir, well, you see……"

"Just sort them, will you?"

"Hai…."

The boss went out for a while to settle other obligations. But when he returned, his assistant still had not done anything to the papers he had asked to file. Worse, seated in a chair in front of the little table, the assistant was already quite asleep. Even having a disturbed dream, from the way he shook his head back and forth.

"SETA SOUJIROU!"

It woke the assistant. He held his head and looked up drowsily at his boss.

"Seta Soujirou, what in the world is the matter with you?" his boss finally pounded the desk and raised his voice.

"Sir?" he asked back, and looked at him with droopy eyes.

"Am I actually talking to Seta Soujirou?"

"Um, yes, sir……" as his eyes drooped a little more.

But the boss understood that further conversation would get nowhere. "Get out, go home, Soujirou. You will useless to me today."

It made the assistant snap to attention for a few seconds. "But, SIR!"

"Get out!"

He sighed, dragged his feet out, and carefully closed the door.

His boss shook his head. "I didn't want to do that, but there's a big new deal, and I can't have him delaying the work." He called for a messenger. "Please go to the Akabeko and try to get a little gossip out of the people there, then report." The messenger nodded and left.

The boss then tried to ignore the minor annoyance, and went back to accepting clients and reading letters.

It was very difficult.

The boss was not the most approachable person in the company, but he had to fend off questions from the accountants and the division managers about his right-hand man. The assistant was generally liked, and he worked hard and fast. Thus, it concerned them that something seemed to be very wrong with Jiro that day.

Jiro did not go home, as he was told. Most of them had seen him on the second floor of the building. He was either asleep in a tired, disturbed way, seated on one of the benches, or he was pacing the floor around the bench, or he was looking out the window to the street. His demeanor prevented any of the other employees from talking to him directly. Even the boss knew it was pointless to scold him again and to force him to go home.

Nonetheless, it was a busy day for everybody, so everybody just kept wondering at the back of their heads, as they kept on with the work. They sighed as they saw him, then moved on.

The messenger finally returned late that afternoon.

"There is news that the kendo teacher will soon marry the Akabeko's waitress. The manager of the restaurant was announcing it to her friends. The couple arrived last night from a trip to the hot springs, and the kendo teacher had proposed to her while he was there."

"So that's it," the boss shook his snow-white head. "And I suppose you've already told all the meddlers of the accounting department on the way here?"

The messenger smiled and said yes.

"When you go out, tell them to leave the boy alone. Give him space."

"Yes, sir," and the messenger left.

But another messenger came in afterward. He bowed to the white-haired manager, and handed a letter and an envelope.

The boss looked them over quickly and smirked. "I'll give word to the stovepipe tomorrow morning." This satisfied the messenger, and he left. The boss then gave the envelope and its contents a closer reading.

The sun was setting when the boss opened the door of his office. He found his assistant dozing on a chair, sadness filling his face. The young man could not hide behind his masklike face while asleep.

He patted the young man on the shoulder, until he awoke. "In my office, right now, Seta," he said gently.

"Yes, sir," the assistant stood and followed him in.

The boss walked to his desk, and sat back in the leather chair. His assistant slunk into another leather chair, on the opposite end of the desk. Jiro gave a little sigh.

He presented a thin envelope to the young man. "There. That should take your mind off your problem."

Jiro looked up at him and received the envelope, his brows questioning sleepily. He opened the envelope, and browsed through the documents. "But, Enishi-san……this is…"

"You've heard about the murders that have been happening, I suppose," the boss said. "You are being tasked to be the chief investigator in the case. The regular people aren't fast enough to catch him."

"But, Enishi-san!"

"No buts, Soujirou, you know you can do this. In fact, this is quite simple. I will demand that you take up the case."

"But…."

Enishi stood up and faced the window behind him. It was dark now outside, and he looked down at the street lamps and the few people passing the street below.

"The attack on Himura 8 years ago was almost successful because I took everything, everything, from him, before I gave the final blow. He had nothing to fall back on after I was done. I've also been there, lost everything and had nothing to fall back on. Heaven knows how many weeks came and went before the world made sense again. You, on the other hand, have something to fall back on. Use it, until you can get past the hurt that woman gave you. Hide behind the mask, if necessary. But use it."

Jiro looked down at the documents again, and sighed. Then he raised his head, and faced the general manager.

The flame is his eyes was gone. The sorrow had disappeared. In the deathly pale face, was a strange, happy smile.

"Tell Saitou-san, I accept the case."

…………………………

Look on the bright side. At least it wasn't just an author note. (sigh)

Of course I know all about moving about like a zombie in the middle of the day, and falling asleep at all the wrong times. Been there, done that. During a good length of the long hiatus. My course will do that to almost anyone. (sigh) Sorry, another bridging chapter that got you nowhere. I know this chapter was rather pathetic, but I need it to get my head going for the story again. I should have a story for you in the next chapter. If you notice I'm taking the route I used with Ginji, where I don't get into Jiro's head. I don't think I know him well enough to do that. So I make his actions show what he feels.

I promise that this story will be completed before April next year, for school-related reasons. I don't know what the quality of the work will be, but it will be finished by then.

**To majority of you: **Yes, I figured that the ending bit was too obvious. Oh, well. Since most of you suspected that quickly, I had to rethink plans. Again.

**Michievous Lass – **Thank you. **Tofumice–** Sorry about the chapter being so drifty and lazy. Give me a link to "Heaven In Your Arms", please. I can't track the new stuff now, so I only read fics suggested by others. **Junyortrakr – **Thanks for liking. **pnaixrose ­– **Yup, he finally had his chance. **Chiki – **Thanks for saying Yahiko acted like a good Japanese person. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. **Another Baka -- **grins back **Maeko Nohara – **Thanks much. **Noname – **Sure it has to have honor, don't worry about me. **Zantaz – **Thanks for all the comments.

**skenshingirl** – Thanks for all the comments to all the chapters! It helped me see my current continuity. Thanks so much. Tsubame? I'll be careful, thanks. New story summary? Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure how to go about it. Sorry about all the angst. My life makes me angsty. But I'll try to add a little more comedy again. Conversation between Kenshin and Yahiko? I'll get to it, yeah, I should be putting that in already…….

Once again, comments and suggestions accepted. See you around!


	12. dinner

Thanks for the concern. I suppose you've noticed the severe drop in the quality of the writing starting in chapter 10. Really sorry about that. I lost the rush to the brain that makes the nice chapter, at least for this story, and I've been blocked for the longest time. It also happened in the GB fic; it's just less obvious there. A long enough rush happened to create chapter 10 and 11, but even then I knew I was forcing the issue. Let's see if I can make this chapter…..without getting….very….sleepy….zzzz…..oh, on to the story.

And if you are wondering if this kind of thing can actually happen to anyone besides Kenshin, take it from someone who has been there….Yes, it can.

………………………….

Something was still wrong with the general manager's right hand for the next few days. Sure, he came to work early, earlier than most of the accountants and suppliers. But they all saw him seated just outside the boss' office, asleep. Which was rather odd, because the young man would have been dozing off the rest of the previous day, and would go home with the rest of the workers. When Yuan made him go out to check on a supplier or deliver a message, he returned an hour later, smiling but dazed.

"When are the screws coming, Seta?" Yuan met him at the door.

Jiro looked straight ahead of him, past his employer. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"How many boxes?"

The assistant remained silent, staring at the clock.

"Seta!"

Jiro snapped out of his reverie, and looked at his boss. "Oh, sorry, sir. Four boxes."

Yuan shook his head. "How long will you stay like this?" he asked so only the assistant heard. But it was lost on the assistant as well, whose eyes began to droop.

However, if the accountants and messengers asked the assistant himself if they could do anything for him, he gave them such a bright, happy smile that they did not know what to think. "Just tired, that's all," he said. "I will be alright."

It surely did not look that way.

This observation, of course, eventually reached the Akabeko. Accountants were customers. Otherwise, accountants had little brothers learning kendo at the Kamiya dojo. It worried Tae more than it did Tsubame, the first time that they heard. Tae had heard stories of dazed and depressed young men before, and some of them because of Tsubame.

It was disheartening, like it was many years ago, to see such a nice and kind young man, fall from the inside.

Jiro had not visited the Akabeko since Yahiko and Tsubame returned from their weekend away. Tsubame did not know how he found out about the engagement, although, in their neighborhood, finding out anything was rather easy. But she was still in the emotional high from that weekend with Yahiko, and its effect on his chief rival had not hit her yet. It was also quite the same with Yahiko, and with his surprising victory, he forgot about the pain of defeat.

It was not lost on the Himuras, though. Kenshin actually went to the medium-sized business and inquired.

"Well?" his wife asked when he returned.

"It is much the same as the information from the Akabeko," he sighed and said. "Poor Soujirou. Especially now that…."

"What?"

He rubbed his chin. "Or maybe that is why….."

"What?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, it might work to his advantage…."

"KENSHIN, will you please explain what you're muttering about?" Kaoru suddenly cried out.

"I cannot, sorry, koishii," he evaded. "Classified information."

"What do you mean, 'classified information'? You tell me everything!"

"When it involves myself, koishii," he said. "Not when it deals with the police work of others."

His wife shrugged her shoulders. "But will he be alright, dearest? Soujirou-san?"

"I could only hope so."

Yahiko came to the Kamiya dojo that evening for some dinner, and the information from an exultant precinct that the murderer had been captured. The prisoner was found unconscious, but unharmed, his current murder weapon found in his hand. Yahiko then continued to ramble a bit about taking Tsubame to the night market in a few days.

"So, I guess he is alright?" Kenshin muttered vaguely when he heard.

"Who?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin did not reply.

…………………………….

Another day passed.

It was a busy early evening. Many young people were happy to be up and about, after several nights of being cooped up at home. The news spread like wildfire that the murderer had finally been caught, and it was safe again to be out in the streets. It was good for business. It was rather tiring on the waitresses and the cooks of the Akabeko, though.

Tsubame was more than glad to finally close the restaurant that night. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to lock the front door. But as she got there, the door slid open, and a young man with blue-black hair bowed politely.

The poor young woman did not know how to address him anymore. Seta-san? Soujiro-san? Just Soujirou? Jiro-san?

"I am sorry for bothering you this late," he interrupted her thoughts, "but would you mind if I have dinner here?"

"Of course, not…..um….erm…." 

"Please call me Jiro, like before," he begged.

"Come in, Jiro-san," she smiled sadly. She can no longer be completely familiar.

He walked in and sat down at a corner booth. She stood, like a good waitress, just outside the booth, but her questions were different. "How have you been, Jiro-san?"

"Congratulations on the engagement," he said.

"Thank you," she answered, uneasily.

A long silence.

"Please let us not talk about the weather," she begged finally.

He recognized the way their first long conversation started. "Nor about the engagement."

"I'm glad the criminal had been caught already," she began, wringing her hands. "The people are happy to be out for walks in the night air."

He grinned and nodded.

"Did you hear how?" she sat down at the edge of the booth, getting tired of just standing. "We kept getting rumors about it all day today. The man was caught almost red-handed, at a government office. The potential victim resisted, but that just helped. There was someone who came in and stopped the man, even knocked him unconscious! Some of the people near the office heard the noises and contacted the police. But when they came, it was all over, and the police just had to capture the criminal……"

Eventually she noticed that Jiro was no longer nodding his head. He was just smiling differently. Triumphant, but alone in his triumph, and trying to hide it. Like the emperor bestowed such a large award on him, but he did not want the country to know it was him who got it. It was so unusual that she suddenly understood. "You did that?" she asked, astounded.

He nodded just slightly, just enough for her to see, and grinned. "It's a secret, alright?"

"Oh, alright," she smiled back and giggled. "But why?"

The smile on the young man's face got smaller and sadder. He spoke softly. "If I can't make you love me, at least I'll make you proud of me."

She was not sure if she heard right, and she forgot for a moment. "Jiro?"

He waved it off. "An order of oyakudon, and some tea, please?"

She suddenly remembered her place. She bowed and left to get the order.

It took a few minutes to heat some water and to scramble the eggs for the order, and she was alone with her thoughts. She was not making a mistake, she was sure of that. She was not making a mistake. She was not making a mistake.

Right?

She loved Yahiko. She knew Yahiko better. She would be happy with him, she was sure, absolutely sure, now.

So, who was Jiro to her now? She had more or less heard about how Jiro took the blow hard. It was slowly sinking in how painful it must have been to him. She wanted to still be his friend, because, indeed, he was a gentleman and a good young man. But what kind of friend? How could she be friends with him, and not make her future husband jealous? Would that even be possible?

She returned to the dining room with no solid answers in her brain.

She found him asleep, a hand under his chin, his head bobbing up and down. He looked absolutely exhausted. And now that she had a better look at him from under the restaurant lights, she noticed how dusty his clothes were. She also noticed a few traces of blood on his face and the hand that held his head.

He had come from a similar case. He had silently taken down another wanted criminal.

The warning came back to her. He can kill if he wanted. He had killed before. Many times. He was dangerous.

So why did she want to keep him at least as a friend, if not as a husband?

Because as she looked down at his face, she saw the need for it there. The need for someone to understand him, to know him. The need for a friend.

She was scared of having a sword at her throat, all the same, if she tapped him on the shoulder to wake up. She instead tried to make a slight clatter as she placed the teapot and rice bowl on the table. "Jiro-san, your dinner." She was relieved to find out that it was sufficient. He opened his eyes and said his thanks.

She moved around the shop, closed the windows and swept the floor, while he ate. She blew out the rest of the lamps, leaving the ones in the kitchen and the one just above the last remaining diner. Finally, with nothing else to do, she went to the booth where he was, and sat opposite him. Just watching him, wondering.

He neatly finished all the rice, placed the chopsticks over the bowl, and sipped the last of the tea. He fumbled in his clothes, took out a few coins and placed them on the table. He smiled sadly at her as he stood and walked to the door. She followed him.

"Thank you, Tsubame," he said and bowed to her.

She held his hand. "You are still my friend, Jiro."

"I am glad to know that," he sighed and let go. He made a final bow and exited the Akabeko.

……………………………..

A version of Enishi's scolding of Sou-chan in the earlier choppy short chapter actually happened to me; it just made its way into the chapter before I could stop it.

I have my groove back, I think. The next chapter will hopefully get the story going nicely again. Sorry this chapter is short. Hopefully they will get longer from here.

**To everybody: **Sorry for such un-perky review replies. **zantaz: **Yes, I know it was sleep-inducing, sorry. Sorry about that sentence, it was supposed to be "You will be….". **Warg: **As I said in the last chapter, I will somehow finish this before April next year. **Maeko-Nohara: **Yes, I was at that time, as tired as he was. Thank you for the support. **Tofumice: **You did not offend, don't worry. Sorry for it being choppy and undescriptive. It was a rush hack job. I tried to read over what I already have, thanks. **Chiki: **I can't write like you and go on forever. I have to write with an ending in mind. That's the frustrating thing with this story, I'm now wandering a bit aimlessly, and I don't like it. And it's not just individual subjects. It's now the whole course that's sleep-inducing to me. **Junyortrakr: **Thanks for the comments.


	13. forcing

Hiya. I'd better announce this, so you know. This story will be done in 20 chapters, by April 2006 or earlier, by hook or by crook, pathetic or not. I will never be able to finish it if I leave it hanging into the next school year, you see. I will be on clerkship (like OJT) by then, if my grades let me. There are old drafts I had typed out from a LONG while back, so I am going in some direction, don't worry.

Thanks for waiting. Thank you for still reading my pathetic material. I am bound to disappoint you again with a short and choppy chapter. I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions, bashing, and ranting. Just don't flame, I already know myself it's not up to my usual work. Here we go.

…………………………………………

"Look, Seta, I cannot explain your declining performance to the rest of the workers, without telling them what you do at night. As it is, it did not affect your work before."

"Yes, sir," he sighed.

Yuan stood from his leather chair behind a large desk, and walked to Jiro's side of the desk. "Get over her, Seta. She's not the only girl."

"Yes, sir," he sighed again.

"Are you even really listening to me, Seta?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you fly up with eagle's wings to Mount Hiei for me, Seta?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so," Yuan sighed. "SOUJIROU, you're not listening!"

This startled the younger man into looking at the older one. "Sorry, sir."

Yuan shook his head. He went back to his own side of the desk, got an envelope, returned to where Jiro sat, and dropped the envelope onto the young man's lap with some force. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Focus on that case for the next two weeks. You are on extended unpaid leave, starting now."

Jiro just looked down at the envelope. "Yes, sir." He sighed.

A long silence. Yuan waited for any signs of protest out of his right-hand man, but none came. He pounded the desk. "Aren't you even going to ask why? Aren't you going to complain?"

"No, sir."

"Do you at least have any questions?"

He had one. "How do I get money for this operation?"

"How should I know? Saitou just gives me the cases. It's more likely you will only get paid after the job is done."

"So, how do I eat for 2 weeks?"

"You're a wanderer; figure out something. But until you get out of that state of always being half-asleep, you will not get money from me. You have 2 weeks. Get out of my sight."

Jiro stood up and bowed to his boss without a word, and left.

……………………………………

It was a busy afternoon, and she did not notice until too late that Jiro had been sitting at a corner without any food in front of him. Keeping customers waiting was a terrible no-no in the restaurant business. She quickly rushed to him and asked for his order.

"Tea, please," he said with a sad smile.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. She shrugged, and left to get the order.

She got a weak smile from him as she placed a teapot and a cup in front of him, but nothing else. She left to take care of other customers. But when she looked again at the corner, he was gone. On the table were a few coins that he left behind.

She did think it was odd for him to arrive without telling her and to leave without telling her. But it was a busy day, and she had other things to think about. Like, a trip to the night market with Yahiko after work was done.

It was a festival week, and there were many sights and sounds that night. Yahiko fetched her exactly at the time they agreed to meet. She had tried to look a bit prettier for him. At the sight of that handsome young face and those confident eyes, she forgot about everything else. As before, for many years, she felt safe and secure with him around. She did not have to worry about anything. It was not that he would solve all her problems. Rather, he would be there to help her through them, to protect and save her as necessary.

However, as they walked through the stalls and shops, Tsubame could not help feeling that someone was watching her. Not stalking, just watching. She had a good idea of the difference, after years of being subjected to both for years.

"What's wrong?" the young man beside her asked. "Still hungry?" He asked this with a twinkle in his eyes.

She laughed. "I guess." She pointed at the nearest stand for octopus balls. "Let's get some!" He obliged, and started to take out a few coins from a pocket.

But as he was looking down at his money, Tsubame felt a hard tug at her arm, then a loosening from that arm. It had happened before; she knew it, and shouted it. "THIEF! Someone took my purse!"

A dash of wind passed by her and went past her. Then she saw a young man stop in front of another. The younger man gave one quick lengthwise slash, and sent the older man falling to the ground. The younger swerved to the back and knocked out the older one on the neck.

She barely recognized him. "Jiro!" she blurted, but inaudibly.

But he was gone as quickly as he came, leaving a man unconscious on the ground. When Yahiko got to where the man was, he only had to retrieve her purse, and give orders for someone to contact the police.

Yahiko returned to where she stood, still shaking a bit. "Are you alright?"

She quickly nodded, and gave him a tight hug. He returned it warmly.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

She was glad for both of them being there……but she still did not understand what Jiro was doing there. She was not even sure if she had seen right, and saw him.

……………………………………

She came to work early the next day, even before the sun rose. Tae needed someone to help her make negotiations with their suppliers at the market. She was in a good mood, so she swept the floors and helped to get the Akabeko ready for customers later on during the day.

She heard a few raps on the door, very unusual that early. She slid open the door and found Jiro. He looked very tired. He walked to a corner table and slunk onto a seat. From the looks of things he did not seem to realize that the Akabeko was still, officially, closed.

Tsubame followed him there. "Are you alright?"

He nodded with a smile. "Tea, please."

"That's all?"

He nodded again.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I was, well, temporarily fired, so I have no extra money."

"You? Fired?"

"Just 2 weeks. Long story," he smiled at her.

"Care to tell me?"

He shook his head.

Tsubame sat opposite him. "Please talk to me. It is highly unusual for you not to be bright and cheerful and talkative. I miss the old Jiro."

"But that is not who Jiro really is." He sighed.

Tsubame glanced at him, surprised. She had the notion that he was different with her than with everyone else, that he had shown her who he really was. Then again, she considered, maybe she should at least be glad that he was showing her that side of him. Brooding and sad.

Suddenly Jiro brightened and gave her his most masked smiling face. "I will be alright, Tsubame. Even if I have to force myself to wake up in the morning, and force myself to keep working at night, I will be alright."

Tsubame found it impossible to hold back a few tears. "I am sorry for doing this to you. I am truly sorry."

"Do not blame yourself. I shall be alright." And yet, his eyes belied his smile.

Tsubame did not believe it, but did not know what else to do. She asked permission to leave him for a while, and went to the kitchen.

She returned after a while with a rice bowl and miso. "Here. This is the part allotted to the waitresses in the morning, so I can give this to you, no charge."

He looked at the small meal, then up at her. "Thank you." The meal was finished in less than 5 minutes.

Jiro immediately stood up to leave as soon as he was done. "Sorry for disturbing you."

But as he opened the screen door, the young man ran into Yahiko, hand still raised to knock at the door. Yahiko, predictably, frowned upon seeing him.

Jiro sighed. "Take care of her." He bowed to Yahiko, and went on his way.

…………………………………………

Thanks to everybody for the concern. As I might have already said, unfortunately for all of you, Jiro Came to Town now has the position Days to Nightmares used to have: an outlet for disturbing thoughts. I cannot force this story to be genki anymore, like it was before. I am sorry. It is surely not my intention to ruin whatever little reputation I have in the RK section, but now I really must force my way to finish this story, possibly the last one I will make for my resident section (sigh). But don't worry about me, I'll be alright.

Making individual replies is rather not feasible for me (besides, I suck at them), so please be kind, please don't be mad that I don't reply individually, and don't report me for still making replies here. **Maeko-Nohara: **6 hours is roughly also the same number of hours I get to sleep, and even less on some days. Sorry for doing that to you. **Skenshingumi: **Thanks for the tips. **Pnaixrose: **Thanks much. **Warg: **The mask is intended to be a bit chipped, sorry! I'll try to do better. **Tofumice**: Thanks for liking the last chapter. **Mika-chan: **Thank you so much. **Junyortrakr: **Thank you. What will happen next is more or less planned out a long time ago. **Gabyhyatt: **Thanks a lot. **Mika-chan: **Of course Sou-chan's a good man! **yvie:** Thanks a lot for the analysis, they were very nice. **CatH: **Sorry about that. Thanks for liking Sou-chan.


	14. returns

Hiya, I'm back. Evidently I have enough old rambling material to finish this story. Many of the contents of this chapter and the future chapters were typed up MONTHS ago, back during the time the duel chapter was uploaded, when I was on a high and typed up possible future content. I just have to patch up the holes. That is a lot easier to do, no matter what I currently feel. Hopefully the choppiness will decrease a bit from now on.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Thank you all for being so patient with this story for most of this year. Thank you for tolerating all the problems and delays for this long.

I have a new person I will introduce now. Hope you like.

………………………………

Two weeks passed.

Yahiko avoided the Akabeko for those few weeks, finding ways to meet up with Tsubame on the way to the market or at the dojo instead. He did not want to run into him again. He did not want to be angry with her.

But a request for lunch from the Himuras forced him to go to the Akabeko in the middle of the day, when they were busiest. He smiled good-naturedly at his fiancée and quickly took up a few trays off the regular waitresses, carried in a few sacks of vegetables for them. He gave Tae the order, and asked if someone else could deliver it there. She agreed, glad to see him again and to have his help.

He stayed for the rest of the afternoon. He did miss his favorite girl, and he missed seeing her doing what she did best. Nothing was out of place. She was smiling and kind and sweet, as always. He promised himself to let her keep working at the Akabeko even after they were married. He did not want to keep her all to himself; he wanted the rest of the town to keep seeing what he saw in her.

Miraculously, nothing was ruining that afternoon for him. He had already stayed for more than two hours, and he had not seen any sign of Jiro.

"What? No smiling visitor today?" he asked as he watched her sweep.

"Oh, he's not in Tokyo right now," she said. "He went on a business trip to Kyoto. He should be back in a few days."

That was good, to him at least. The smiley would not suddenly pop in and find him being sweet to Tsubame. But something still bothered him.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask this. What is he to you?"

Tsubame stopped sweeping and looked up. "Jiro-san?"

"Yes."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "He's my friend. That is all."

Yahiko placed his hands on his hips.

"He is my friend. He will not be my husband. I have made up my mind." Tsubame placed her own hands on her hips and glared.

"So why do you still entertain him here?"

"Because he is my friend. I can still have friends, can't I?"

"But, Tsubame, I think it's safe for me to say that Jiro is more than a friend…."

"I will say it one more time, and I will say it as often as necessary. He. Is. Just. My. Friend. He will not be my husband. You will be."

"But…."

"Unless you get me mad enough at you to change my mind."

That is when they heard the door slide open and a male voice tsk at them. "Oi, Yahiko, that's no way to treat a girl."

Both looked at the door and found a rather familiar figure there, wearing Western clothes and polished leather shoes. He was a well-dressed young man with smooth hair and bright eyes.

"Well, stop gawking, you two! How about a nice little kiss from Tsubame-nee-chan, aye?"

The newcomer raised a walking stick as Yahiko took out his wooden sword, and so began some quick close-quarter sparring. "You haven't had practice, Yutarou!" Yahiko eventually blocked the walking stick and patted him on the shoulder.

"You've gotten soft, Yahiko-sensei!" the young man chuckled back. He walked up to Tsubame and wrapped an arm around her back.

"Hey, let go of her, you lover boy!" Yahiko shouted. Tsubame was wriggling out of it while laughing.

"Oh, be nice, Yahiko! There aren't many girls as pretty as yours, you know!"

"How would you know? How many girls have you tricked in the last 6 months?"

"What girls?" the young man rolled his eyes in mock innocence and smiled.

"Spill it, Yutarou," he repeated, unconvinced.

"Just two," his friend grinned and confessed. "And it was a night out for each of them, nothing more!"

Over the course of the years, the young man with the cat-like eyes had gone to school while regularly visiting and getting lessons from the Kamiya dojo. But the Kamiya dojo was a good distance from the college he now attended, preventing him from visiting as often as he wanted. He regularly wrote to his friends back at the dojo, and many of them wrote back.

"So how's that young man, the courier?" Yutarou asked as he popped a roll into his mouth.

Yahiko looked at Tsubame and frowned. "You told him?"

"You know I write to him about almost everything," she just shrugged.

"That's why I also know you two are already engaged," Yutarou patted his friend on the back. "All the more I wanted to come over and give my congratulations. Come on, old friend, give us the story!"

"Why do you want to know? Just to tease me?" Yahiko knuckled him on the head.

The old bantering was still there, but the years had watered it down to a friendly level. By now Yahiko had been declared the better swordsman, but Yutarou was still good competition against him. The tall young man with the Western clothes was also good competition against the girls around the town, including the elusive pretty waitress of the Akabeko. He just quit trying to win her before he went to college.

"Really, Tsubame, why do you turn down such good men like me for a hothead like him?" Yutarou smiled at her good-naturedly.

Tsubame bowed, sideglanced Yahiko, and frowned.

Yutarou took up her hand and patted it. "Just kidding, dear friend, stop worrying about it. I know you're perfect for each other, I've known that for years." He looked at both of them. "How is everybody here? Tell me about Kenji-kun. Is he improving with his drills?"

As the old friends laughed and chatted, they did not notice the time passing. The afternoon giving way to the evening.

…………………………………

It was dark as he went home, very dark. He was not the kind to be afraid of anything human or otherwise that might lurk in the dark, but the darkness of this particular evening was………..disturbing.

And it got worse.

He heard a loud scream, followed by several more. Screams that came from the depths of the underworld. It came from nearby, and he ran across the street to the corner where he heard the noise. He arrived, and saw the bodies of three men fall, one after another. He heard another scream and he saw the gleam of a sword swipe through two more men. Soon those two men were also sprawled on the ground.

Yahiko feared for the worst, and drew his own sword. "That's enough!" he shouted to the man with the sword, surrounded by fallen bodies. He walked closer. "No one deserves to die before their time!"

Yahiko expected the man to run. He did not want to fight him, just to scare him. But the man did not run away. He even dropped the sword, with a clang, as he dropped to his knees. "I…….I…………just…………I………just…………they shouldn't have …………they shouldn't………" The man murmured in a plaintive voice.

Suddenly all his plans of swashbuckling chivalry dissolved with the desperation in the man's voice. "Hey, you," Yahiko moved a little closer. "You sound like a good man at heart. Just get out of here, as fast as you can. Do you hear me?"

The man was not even listening. "I didn't………want to………..do it…………but why……..why?...why did I do it?"

"Come on, you," Yahiko sheathed his sword and walked to the much-shaken man. "I'm the only witness. I won't kill you, and I won't squeal. Go on, before the police get here!" He touched the man at the shoulder.

The man faced him………..and drew back in shock.

"Jiro!" Yahiko suddenly withdrew his hand.

The man became white as a sheet. His face was dotted with cold sweat He kept staring at Yahiko with frightened eyes. "Please don't tell her! Please don't tell her!"

Yahiko was still recovering from the initial shock. "Get……Get out of here, Jiro. Go, now!"

"Promise me!" the man pleaded, terrified.

Yahiko slowly stepped backward. He could not get his eyes off the man, and a whole whirl of motives and choices filled his head. He did not want to think about them. "Get outta here, Jiro!"

He found the corner. He turned and ran as fast as his legs could take him, and never looked back.

He ran, straight to the Kamiya dojo.

………………………

Kaoru heard an incessant pounding at the gates. She looked up with some concern at their clock, which chimed eleven times just then. Worried about a fire that she did not know about, she made the effort to get out of bed and get the door.

She found Yahiko at the door, panting heavily, very pale, and sweating hard.

"Yahiko, you look awful!" Kaoru exclaimed, and started dusting off his hakama. "What happened?"

He brushed her off. "Please don't ask." He paced around for a few seconds. "I need to sleep here tonight. I need to think. That alright?"

"I guess so," Kaoru said. "You want tea?"

"Kenshin. Get Kenshin," he ordered. "Don't argue with me, old hag, just get him." He bit his lip, and took up her hand. "Please."

"Um, um, sure………" Kaoru said, and left him at the porch.

When Kenshin found the young man on the front porch, he was pacing like a caged animal, with a straight and solid face. He stopped as he saw his redhaired mentor.

"What's the matter, Yahiko?"

It was only then that the panic in his eyes surfaced. "The…the…I met him….but it was not him…I don't know, I don't know!"

"Who, Yahiko?"

"Tenken no Soujirou!"

…………………………………

For those who are wondering: No, the new guy won't complicate matters for Tsubame, thank you! This story is confusing enough as it is. Sorry, it's still quite a short chapter.

Even if I have to force myself to wake up in the morning and force myself to work through the night, I shall be alright. I shall be alright. I think that's my mantra now until February, oh dear. Again, if my grades and the teachers let me, I will be on clerkship next school year. Therefore it is very likely that this will be the last multi-chap I will make for the RK section. I am trying to stop myself from making any more Samurai 7 short fics, and just finishing this story, currently the only thing I still have hanging (as for Hours to Renewal, I'll make a rush job at it around April, hopefully).

**Maeko-Nohara: **Thanks for the concern. 6 hours is normal, don't worry, and I'm generally happy to have the 6 hours (because there are days I get even less). And it is not this story that will kill me. Poor Jiro is actually my outlet, so I will not kill me. **Warg: **Thanks for still liking this story even with the mistakes. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes; I was in a hurry then and typed in what seemed like the best words at the time. **Chiki: **Just 20 chapters exactly. Sorry I'm being a bit unkind already to poor Sou-chan. It will actually get worse from here. Of the few times I've eaten takoyaki, I liked it a lot, too. **Skenshingumi: **Thanks for liking Yuan-san, gosh! I have to keep the spring deadline otherwise the story might never ever get finished, and that would be worse. But thanks for the vote of confidence. What you were asking for? It's in the old drafts and coming your way. **Another Baka: **Are you sure you read that chapter? Thanks anyhow for liking it. **Junyortrakr: **Thanks for liking. I think I have a direction now, don't worry. And thanks for not reporting. Some writers, especially the younger ones, have a tendency to overdo the replies, which is why in-chapter review replies are being discouraged now.


	15. missing

Hiya and happy holidays. Again, I am just living on old drafts, hoping to just finish. Heck, I'm living pretty much my entire life like that now. Just to finish. As there is nothing more important to be thinking about (because of holiday break), the holes in this chapter got patched nicely. Thanks for still reading this piece. Here we go.

……………………………..

Yahiko never had a normal childhood, even when it achieved some degree of normalcy. For example, he first drank sake at 10 years old. He had mastered drinking it without passing out by 12 years old. He was as good as any man at 15. Evidently, the man who raised him for the last 8 years considered it alright for him to know that skill. Kaoru had a few shouting matches with her husband about that, but nothing changed. Furthermore, Yahiko had been started on that path by a certain loafer who had been an unofficial member of the household during the first few years.

He did not take to sake on a regular basis. Much like his mentor, he drank it when it was offered, stood his ground against any drinking matches, yet did not drink it of his own accord. But when something seriously bothered him, he did have a bottle or two.

Well, in this case, more than two.

Even after he tried talking it over with Kenshin that night, it was not enough. He found it impossible to sleep and impossible to not think about that event. It was tough going through that day.

Five men were on the ground, face first. Standing before them was a young man, a sword to his side. There was no blood anywhere. Not on the sword, not on the ground, not on the bodies. And yet the scene was more frightening that way than if it were steeped in blood. It was more terrible that the man who supposedly did it was scared as well. It was not supposed to be that way. His sword was not supposed to be shaking. His face should not have lost all color and life. Lastly, he, Yahiko, should have been dead as well by his hand, the retired assassin's hand. Yet Yahiko was alive, and Jiro's face was haunting his dreams, and Jiro's pleas were ringing in his ears.

The last thing he recalled was going to a little ramen store at the side of the road and asking for a bottle of sake. He saw Yutarou's face surrounded by a deep haze after an unrecalled number of minutes.

"My good man, what's happened to you?" Yahiko somewhat heard Yutarou's voice asking that. "How many have you had?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" He honestly did not know. He was not sure about what he saw, about what he heard, all that night.

"Come on, my friend, I'm taking you home."

He more or less knew that he walked back to the Kamiya dojo, somehow, slung on his cat-eyed friend's back. Then nothing else for the rest of that night.

He woke up, and found that it was already mid-morning. Kaoru was beside him, and sighed with relief. She offered a cup of tea, but he waved it off as he sat up on the futon.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel sick," he said in all honesty.

"I know you're not living with us anymore, and I know you can handle yourself, but do remember to take care, especially at night," Kaoru smiled slowly. "You've annoyed me all these years, but I still don't want you dead, alright?"

"Huh?"

"It's in all the papers. 5 people were murdered in one night, and no one knows who did it. It's being called the Midnight Murders."

His head was still spinning. He still felt like throwing up. He did not know what time it was. He was pretty sure he had already missed one morning class, but he was not sure if that was for the little kids Kenji's age or for the 10-year-olds. He was also sure Kaoru would be handling his afternoon class as well, he was not up to it yet.

"Yahiko? Are you listening?" Kaoru waved a hand in front of him. "Please don't tell me you're still drunk."

"Stop acting like my mother," he drawled. "What was that about the murders again?"

"Just reminding you not be out so late, or you might get murdered yourself," Kaoru continued.

"By whom? Tenken no Soujirou?" he laughed out loud and bitterly. Then suddenly stopped.

Did Jiro kill those men, those men he saw sprawled on the ground? Tsubame probably already knew about the murders Kaoru was telling him about. Did she associate Jiro with the murders? Worse, what if Jiro really commited those murders? What was he supposed to do? Was he even supposed to do anything, say anything?

"Yahiko, you're not with me," Kaoru said again.

"Sorry, Kaoru," he said without looking at her.

"If not for yourself," she continued with concern, "at least take care, for Tsubame's sake."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," he sighed.

…………………………………

Aside from Jiro still not appearing at any time in the Akabeko, aside from Yutarou visiting every morning, everything was quite normal for Tsubame.

But a stranger shouting in the middle of the warm afternoon – that was not normal.

"I'm looking for Sanjou Tsubame," a loud and royal tenor resonated through the Akabeko. "Where is she?"

The waitress nervously hobbled to the guest, a tall man wearing a white Chinese suit over dark pants. He wore an odd bowler hat that hid silver hair underneath. Tsubame bowed before him, and waited.

"You are Seta's girlfriend, are you not?" he bluntly asked.

She blushed, and answered, "Yes, sir, I am one of his, close friends."

He suddenly took her hand and yanked her to an isolated corner of the restaurant. He looked around, then bent down to her. "He has not reported for work for three days. Do you know where he is?" he whispered with concern.

For days she was not really worried about why he had not appeared at the Akabeko. But her concern was suddenly replaced by fear. He was not gone because of business.

She looked at the man more carefully. "Yuan-san?"

He sighed, "Yes, yes. Now will you answer my question?"

She bowed again. "I am very sorry, sir, but I promise you, I also do not know where he is. He has not visited for the last two weeks."

"_Sacre bleu, _where could that infernal smiley be?" the man stomped, then apologized to the young lady. "He's setting me off my schedule already with this prank. I'd appreciate it if you can help find that annoyance for me. And no going to the police, not yet, alright, little miss?"

Jiro was right about the Chinese accent that was not there with his boss, she mused. But the remembrance of him imitating typical Chinese businessmen, just made Tsubame miss Jiro all the more. "Hai, Yuan-san." She made a final bow.

"Thanks," was all the boss said, patted her on the shoulder absentmindedly, and exited.

"What was that all about?" Tae asked as soon as the man was gone.

"Jiro is missing!"

"But isn't that nice young man always missing, out on business?" Tae chuckled.

"Yes, he was out on business, but he hasn't been seen yet by his boss, nee-chan," Tsubame explained and wrung her hands.

Tsubame and Tae asked everyone who came into the Akabeko if they had seen the courier over the last few days. Either because of business or because of the romantic gossip, most regulars knew who he was. Yet, everyone shook their heads. No one had seen him.

She even asked for directions to his outhouse. But when she got there, it still looked like someone owned it. It was a bit dusty from lack of the tenant, but most household articles were still there. None of the neighbors had seen him arrive yet.

Having nowhere else to go and nobody else to ask, she, reluctantly, walked to the Kamiya dojo. Her closest friend would still be there.

…………………………

He did not want to see anyone just yet. Even Kenji annoyed him, and his parents, even more. It was not their fault. Just, well, EVERYTHING annoyed him. Seta Soujirou, in particular, annoyed him, and he was not sure why.

And her face was one of the last things he expected to see in front of him.

"Tsubame," he mouthed, with no sounds coming out. It had been a few days since he had seen her this close. He could neither smile nor frown. He could only stare.

"Yahiko," she lowered her head, and walked a few steps closer to him. "It's…it's…."

"Everything is not alright with you, I could see," he said gently, wanting to give her a good pat on the head or tell her he can whop anyone to her favor if necessary, like old times.

"It's Jiro," she sighed and said.

"Oh." He started to walk away.

"Don't, please, Yahiko," she pleaded, and held his sleeve. "I don't know who else to talk to."

"I'm not the best person to talk to about Jiro, if you haven't noticed," he said with ice.

"He's gone, Yahiko," she just said, as a few tears fell. "Just gone, disappeared, without a word, without a trace."

Well, now! That was the last thing he expected to hear! Jiro was gone? Just up and left? Had he heard right?

But he looked down at Tsubame, as she clung to his sleeve, and saw the fear in her eyes. A fear much like the one he saw in Kaoru's eyes, many years ago. The fear that a new loved one would never come back. Yahiko did not understand. His chief rival was gone. He should have felt ecstatic, victorious. Now he could finally have her all to himself, once again. But he felt miserable. Because she was miserable, he was, too.

Dammit, he muttered to himself.

He led her to the front porch, and sat beside her as she sobbed.

"I thought it was just for a business trip, and he didn't get to tell me. But Yuan-san came to the Akabeko today, and told me he had been absent for 3 days. I tried asking around, but nobody has seen him recently. I even went to his place at the outhouse. Almost all his belongings are still there. He just, disappeared."

Yahiko did think about it. The Tenken was too good a swordsman to be beaten or ambushed, so his murder was out of the question, especially with no report to that effect over the last few days. Jiro was liked, he knew that, so his death would be a sensation in town. Therefore, Yahiko was sure his rival was not dead.

The only reason he could think of for Jiro to leave town was the same reason Kenshin left them to go to Kyoto: to find himself. Or to lose himself. One or the other. In any case, to avoid Tsubame, because of that awful night. He was rather relieved that it was he who saw Jiro that way, that terrible way, and not Tsubame.

But he remembered the Tenken's pleas. "Please don't tell her! Please don't tell her!"

And he wouldn't.

He was made aware of Tsubame's sad eyes looking up at him. "What is the matter, Yahiko?" She looked up even more. "Do you know something? Did he tell you anything before he left? Please tell me!"

Yes, Jiro told him something. He was told not to tell.

"It's nothing, Tsubame, I was just thinking," Yahiko said. He averted his eyes from her. "Don't worry. He'll come back. Some day." It was hard to say, but it was the only thing he could say.

"You really think so, Yahiko?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

And he could not tell her the truth in his mind. He hoped the Tenken would stay away for good.

His thoughts were disturbed by loud knocks at the dojo gates. He raised an eyebrow. No visitors had been expected. Both he and she went to the gate and opened it.

They were met by a small contingent of policemen. One of them thrust out a piece of paper with official print.

"Myoujin Yahiko, you are arrested for committing the Midnight Murders."

……………………………

Half-dead. That's a great way of putting it, Maeko-Nohara. (sigh). Seriously, if you guys want to read more inspired writing of the last few weeks and months, I suggest you read Tenshi instead. Or Firefly Story, that might make more sense to the uninitiated. Even Firefly Story was choppy, that's why I can't believe people like it a lot.

**junyortrakr: **Thanks for understanding what I'm getting at, more or less. **Warg: **Um, thanks. No problem about the criticism, really. **Maeko-Nohara: **Thanks for the concern. Still half-dead, if you're wondering. As I said I'm currently using up old material just to get by up to the end. **Sakurai9826: **Thanks for reading (despite half-dead recent chapters?). It is one the longest Yahiko/Tsubame fics, really? I didn't know. Put me up on story updates if you want to know when I have a new post.** pnaixrose:** Thanks for coming back, and thanks for liking Yutarou's entrance.


	16. tears

Hiya. No, I don't deserve any credit for what people consider a very big plot twist. That was stuff I made up back in May or June yet. I'm just running on autopilot right now, just holding the joystick, only filling up holes. If this chapter is short, that is because there was only a few lines and paragraphs of old drafts to use, a big hole left to fill, and no will anymore to imagine. I am truly sorry. The next chapter, as planned out, will be longer, and hopefully more interesting.

Thanks a lot for still reading. As it is I have already lost some of the people who used to review this story, with good reason. I just read through Nekotsuki's Snowblind, and realized just how far I've fallen.

…………………………

"Myoujin Yahiko, you are arrested for committing the Midnight Murders."

"WHAT?"

"There is no use resisting, you rascal," the policeman said as another cuffed him. "Several witnesses saw you running that evening, with a drawn sword, from the direction where the murders were committed."

"You're mistaken! I did NOT kill anyone that night! I swear!" Yahiko shouted to all who could hear. "I haven't killed anyone in my life!"

"Save your words for the judge," the policeman answered.

"But I don't have money for a lawyer!" the young man exclaimed.

"All the worse for you." Yahiko was pushed into the back of the police carriage.

"YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON! I AM INNOCENT!" he kept shouting and screaming.

Even the Himuras tried to talk the police out of taking him. After all, they insisted, he had helped in some assignments with Kenshin previously. But the chief among them insisted that they take him for questioning.

On the way to the precinct, he kept silent. It was something he learned in his younger days as a petty thief. The less he said, the less there was to use to incriminate him further.

But since he was the one that got caught, evidently Jiro was still free and out of reach. Maybe that was good, and maybe that was bad. He still wished the Tenken would not come back, but he did pray that something would happen to prove his innocence.

He dropped his head. If he didn't get out soon – worse, if he were executed – what would happen to Tsubame? How would it look if she married someone who had been jailed?

This was bad.

At the precinct, he told the officers the events of that terrible evening as closely as he remembered them, and kept insisting on his innocence. He was grilled. Questions were repeated over and over. He even told them about Seta – he had made a promise not to tell Tsubame only, after all. He no longer cared if he looked like a coward before the assembled group. He just wanted to prove he did not do it.

"But we only have your word against those of many others," the arresting officer said.

"But I am telling the truth! Ask Kenshin! Ask Kaoru!" he pleaded.

"You can get them to support your alibi!" the officer said.

He knew it would be useless to say the Himuras were not like that. "Ask….ask Seta! He'll tell you!"

"What will Seta-san tell us, aye?" the officer sneered. He motioned to the guards, who cuffed him. "Maybe a night in prison will calm you a bit."

"I'm telling you, I DID NOT DO IT!" Yahiko shouted again as he was dragged into a cell. "Why won't you believe me!"

"Why should we believe a street rat?"

…………………………………

Kenshin waved down a rickshaw at the main avenue and told Tsubame to get on. He ran to the precinct himself. Both managed to arrive at the front desk half an hour after Yahiko was brought to the precinct. Neither was allowed to hear or see the quick procedures before he was carried to the back of the building, to the holding cells.

"I will vouch for the young man," he said, "He was already at our house before midnight, and he stayed there. It is impossible that he committed the murders."

"We know your reputation among us and with Fujita-san, sir," the officer at the front desk said. "However, we have to stay objective in this case. We know the young man is close to you, so we cannot discount the probability that you are lying for him. Five people are already dead, and three of them are well-known businessmen. The newspapers will not be merciful if they know we have a bias toward the suspect."

"But surely we may have our say when the case is formally investigated and tried?" he asked again.

"Yes, sir. But it will be your word and the young man's word, against many witnesses."

"We will take what we can get. Also, have you heard anything about…."

Tsubame tugged at Kenshin, and shook her head, warning him not to proceed.

"Yes, sir?" the officer had taken out a new piece of paper then looked up at him.

"Well, a friend of hers has been missing lately, male, about this tall," Kenshin continued and gave the height.

The officer chuckled. "Maybe he has just spent too much time at the pleasure quarter…."

At this, Tsubame furiously shook her head, as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I apologize, young lady, that was uncalled-for," the officer said and faced Kenshin. "Name and description of missing person?"

Tsubame shook her head again. "Yuan-san said…"

"This tall, medium build, short hair around his face," Kenshin still said. "He is known as Jiro." Tsubame looked at him with fright. "Allow me to talk with this Yuan-san, should any problems arise, Tsubame-dono. But the police already have to be informed."

"That nice courier fellow is missing?" the officer suddenly stopped writing. "Oh, no! The area around Tokyo is currently dangerous to messengers! Thank you for telling us, we will see to it that he is brought back safely."

Kenshin bowed in gratitude. "Could we see Myoujin-san, at least, before we leave?"

"I am sorry, Himura-san. We have to settle everything first. You can visit him tomorrow."

Both were silent as they walked home to the Kamiya dojo. It was the end of a long and trying day, one they did not see coming when it started. She no longer knew what to worry about first or more importantly. She no longer knew how to feel.

The redhaired man offered a seat at the front porch to the young lady. She sat silently for a few moments, and looked at the setting sun. He went in, and then returned with two cups of tea. She took one of them and sipped it in silence, as he sat beside her, also silent. She returned the cup with a short bow, and he took both cups away.

It was only when he returned and sat beside her again, when the tears started to fall in two steady streams.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "They're both in trouble, and I don't know how to help either one of them. I want to comfort them, just be with them. But I know that if I do, I would hurt them, too."

"You do not want to talk to me about this, Tsubame-dono," Kenshin quietly said. "I can call Kaoru-dono……"

She shook her head and wiped her cheeks. "Tae-nee-san will tell me that Yahiko can handle it. Kaoru-san will tell me that Yahiko has been a friend to me longer. They don't understand! They're both my friends, my closest friends." A few new tears streamed down her cheeks and fell on her lap. "I don't want to lose Yahiko…….Jiro……I don't……"

Kenshin saw Kaoru pass by from the side of the house. He raised a finger to gain her attention, moved his head to point Tsubame, and looked at his wife earnestly. She looked at the young woman with her husband, and nodded once. He mouthed his thanks, as she went on to the kitchen. Having gotten his wife's permission, he slowly placed an arm around her shoulders, and drew her closer. He let her lean on him, as the tears kept flowing down. He stroked her tear-soaked hands, and just held her.

She cried and cried. She poured out her love…love that, for now, she did not know whom to give. In the arms of the man who was almost her father for many years, she gained comfort. It could not be Tae, or Kaoru, or any of her other friends. It had to be him. He knew about hurting, and being hurt. And so she allowed him to hold her gently, until the sun had set and colored the sky in a sad sort of orange.

"I am not the best person to ask about matters of the heart, Tsubame-dono," Kenshin finally said, as he stroked her hair. "So, I will not tell you to do this or that. Just do what your heart tells you to do, and hope for the best. That is all I can think of to say."

"You are not taking Yahiko's side?" she sniffed.

"It is not a matter of taking sides, Tsubame-dono, but finding out the truth. I will do everything to get him out, because I know he did no wrong. I will also see what I can do about finding Soujirou, because I want to know what really happened. Both of them deserve to the chance to be heard. The chance you gave Yahiko many years ago, and the chance you gave me."

She nodded, and gave him a hug.

…………………………

I'm not sure if it came across, but Kenshin is not telling Tsubame what he knows from Yahiko's end. I have run out of material for the holidays. I saved stuff in my USB storage device only until this far to type at home. The next chapter will be out after the new year, when I get back to my dorm computer.

**Maeko-nohara: **Thanks for the support. I'll stay at the half-state for a while, though. **Junyortrakr: **Thanks for getting it. There is a point to that, don't worry. **Lily of the Shadow: **Like I said, there is a point to all this. Thanks for placing me on story alerts. **Aikida: **Having a story but not having the imagination to fix it properly is annoying. Thanks for liking Yutarou's entrance. The words don't come anymore for long descriptions, really sorry. **Skenshingumi: **Thanks for liking. Guesses will be resolved eventually.


	17. wolf, dragon, tiger

Hiya. Whatever you might think of this chapter, please remember, unfortunately, this is how I USED to write. Oh, well. At least you can all be grateful I went crazy one night and typed up most of this back then, which ended up being the major basis for inserted clues about Yuan-san in the earlier posted chapters. But I did enjoy typing up an argument between the Mibu wolf and the White Tiger. I hope you like it, too. Thanks for reading. Dialogue-intensive chapter. As most of them are, but this more than usual.

………………………

Kenshin returned to the precinct the next day, in order to get a coherent sequence of events from someone.

According to the officers, more than one person had seen Yahiko running in one street, carrying a drawn sword, away from one direction and toward the Kamiya dojo. The direction he came from happened to be the same as the general location where the murders occurred. All the witnesses had not seen anyone else on that street at those hours. Thus, by process of exclusion, poor Yahiko was arrested for the murders. A quick trial was scheduled in the next few days.

Meanwhile, the newspapers ran the story of how a young man committed all five murders, and how he and his friends firmly denied the charges. The owner of the Kamiya dojo could only be relieved that all the students also considered the charge as false, and none of the parents threatened to pull out their children.

Kenshin discussed all this with one of the chief inspectors of the precinct. But it did not matter much to the officer either way. The young man had no business with him, anyhow. He was allowed to be with Kenshin on some assignments, acting only as Kenshin's assistant. It was Seta Soujirou who answered directly to Inspector Fujita, and the fact that he was missing was starting to bother the inspector. The police had already been informed that Jiro had not been seen for a while, but had no leads on where to begin searching.

In the middle of their discussion, a man in a Chinese suit suddenly charged in. He went directly to the desk, slammed both hands on the desk, sending dust flying up to Saitou's nose.

"What have you done to my courier?" he demanded.

"You left your house without an escort," the policeman did not look up at the newcomer, then sneezed. "You have broken our agreement."

"You broke yours, stovepipe!" the man continued. "You swore to leave me alone! I told you I will keep Seta in line! Where have you taken him? Answer me!"

The man with the Chinese suit threatened in fluent, unaccented Japanese. He was rather tall, well-built, and wore a small pair of tinted glasses and a bowler hat. Kenshin recognized the man already when he entered, but could not believe his eyes. The man eventually recognized Kenshin, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been properly introduced," Saitou said with heavy sarcasm. "Himura Kenshin, this is Yuan Xue Dai, metalworks entrepreneur. Yuan-san, Himura-san. And yes, Seta Soujirou works for this exasperating white-haired man."

Kenshin kept staring at the infuriated gentleman, then gave Saitou a sideglance.

"Yes, it's him, Himura, stop wondering," Saitou answered. "It's a despicable headpiece that man wears."

Indeed it was. Even under a bowler hat, the black hair did not seem matched to the owner. A ring of white hair peeped from under the wig.

"Soujirou-dono only kept telling me that he worked for a Chinese businessman." Kenshin said. "How long has he been here?"

"Roughly two years, but since his business is not the kind you buy from, you don't know. He has a special arrangement with me. He keeps out of sight and out of trouble, I leave him alone."

"How trusting of you, Saitou……….." Kenshin could only sweatdrop.

"Are you kidding? He's under close surveillance 24 hours a day."

"Is not that too much? Even after so many years the police are still afraid of him?"

"Once a criminal, always a criminal."

"Orororo." Kenshin held his head.

The man looked at the other person in the room with them, and smirked. "_Bon jour_, brother-in-law. Why are you here with this stiff? "

"I'm representing Tsubame-dono who wants Yahiko to be freed, and who is also asking about Soujirou-dono's whereabouts," Kenshin replied.

"And I will repeat to both of you, the police have no idea where the Tenken is! That is not a lie!" Saitou said.

"Then get an idea, for goodness' sakes!" Enishi stomped. "It's incredible how this government handles dangerous criminals!"

"Criminals like yourself?" the officer puffed at a cigarette.

The man clenched his teeth.

"How can we be sure you have not brainwashed the Tenken into committing those murders?" Saitou bluntly asked.

The gentleman looked up at the ceiling. "How can you be sure? I don't know. But I haven't tried to talk that smiley into doing anything of that sort." He tossed his head, and smirked. He eventually faced the redhead beside the officer. "Is THIS your idea?" the gentleman glared at Kenshin with murder in his eyes. "Your way to get me arrested?"

Kenshin waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. "I promise you, no!"

"The idea of that brat, then? The trainer?"

"Absolutely not!" Kenshin defended. "I know Yahiko has issues against Soujirou, but he is not cruel enough to do this!"

The gentleman approached the police officer. "Two years of cooperation with you, and this is the thanks I get! I should've known better…."

"Save your steam. I have to get details first," Saitou answered without flinching.

The gentleman harrumphed. "Make it quick, then."

Saitou left the two men in his office.

Left alone with the redhead, the taller man sat down, crossed his arms, and looked at the other man with some irritation. Kenshin walked beside him and leaned on the windowsill.

"I don't have any grand scheme up my sleeves, if that's what you're thinking," the taller man gave the redhaired one a sideglance.

"I was not thinking anything of the sort," Kenshin assured him. "Please forgive my asking, Enishi, but how did Soujirou get to work for you?"

"The usual way. Help-wanted lists," the man answered. "He was surprised to see me. I, on the other hand, recognized him quickly. I gave him the workload, he agreed, he got hired. The usual way."

"I do not understand why Soujirou is so important to you," Kenshin said. "I mean, if he is just a courier…….."

"You don't know the half of what Seta can do," he cocked back his glasses. "You only know that small part of him that can kill without being seen. You don't know the rest. He learned a thing or two from that deranged master of his, and that equally insane second man."

"Explain, please?"

"Seta virtually controls all my current holdings," he smirked. "He knows where each coin goes. My job is to tell him where to send them. He is the face of the business. So, when he's gone……well, you understand why I can just kill that poker-faced smokestack……."

"Your trust is great," Kenshin looked surprised at just how great. "But you said you knew him from before? How?"

"Seta almost singlehandedly negotiated for the Rengoku. One of the best contacts I've run into. If you two and that rooster managed to destroy it, that's no fault of his. His stupid master gave me only so much yen to work with, in such a short time! That it stood up to you at all is because he worked out a way to use what little plating was available."

Saitou returned, with a shocked look on his usual poker face.

"Seta turned himself in!" he reported.

"What for?" the other two men simultaneously asked.

"The murders the dojo brat is accused of!" the officer's small eyes partly widened.

"On what grounds?" the Chinese gentleman asked again.

"Just the man's word, it seems."

The gentleman pulled at his hat and wig. "_Sacre bleu! _He's flipped! He can't POSSIBLY have done those! Tenken or not, he could NOT have done them!"

Kenshin pulled Saitou down and whispered. "You're cooping him up too long, you know."

Saitou clenched his teeth at Kenshin, then faced Enishi. "How can you be so sure?"

"Three of the men killed were MY business associates, those I had close ties with," the man replied. "Now why would I kill off such good business associates, pray tell? Because they were no longer of use to me? On the contrary!"

"Can you confirm this?" the officer asked.

"I have to get the records, but yes, I can," the other man nodded.

All three heard a knock, and saw another officer enter and salute. "Sir, the young man is in the interrogation room."

"Tell them I'm coming," Saitou replied, and the policeman exited. He then motioned for the two men to follow him out of the office. The taller one did not have to be told twice, and immediately went, ahead of even Saitou.

Kenshin and Saitou eventually followed the sound of a man shouting Chinese and Japanese expletives into the interrogation area.

Seated behind a table, in front of the shouting man, was a pale young man with a lifeless face. His blue gi and hakama were tattered in many places, his hair was all in a tumble. It was obvious that nothing the gentleman said reached the young man's ears. He maintained a blank stare and a pasted pitiful smile as his master rambled.

"Do you realize how much of the work has been delayed already?" the gentleman paced back and forth like a caged tiger, and shouted to a man seated in front of him. "And now you're getting yourself arrested? How in the world will the business be trusted when my chief courier had just admitted to murder?"

Kenshin faced the gentleman, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is enough, Enishi." He then knelt in front of the young man, and asked kindly, "Can you tell us what happened that night, slowly?"

"I failed her. I deserve this. It is better this way," he said, and looked down at his hands. Then he leaned back, closed his eyes, and dropped his head and arms.

"Aiya, he's already over his head in trouble, and still he talks about a woman!" the gentleman slapped his forehead.

"Tell us, at least, Soujirou-dono," Kenshin prodded again. "Why did you kill those men?"

"I don't know. I just did," the young man replied without looking at any of them. "I failed her. I deserve this. It is better this way."

"We'll interrogate him tomorrow," Saitou said finally. "We'll keep him here for the night." He called in the prison guards, who almost lifted and dragged the young man out of the interrogation room, like they would a drunkard.

In the meantime, the gentleman faced the police officer and met his eyes. "I did not make him kill anyone. He has no other alliances that will order him to assassinate. He would not kill in cold blood. At least, not anymore."

"Unless he went berserk?" Kenshin asked.

"What would make him do that?" the gentleman asked in turn.

"Unless you can show me, I'll consider this a closed case, and he will hang," Saitou said, and closed the interrogation room door.

…………………………………

RKRC is up for the 2005 material, so go vote for your favorites. Unfortunately I haven't been reading any fics last year, so I don't know who to vote (sigh).

**Warg: **Yes, I know it's losing out a bit, sorry about that. **Chiki: **Your guesses? Um, not exactly that way. Thanks for thinking so highly of the work of this unworthy author. **Junyortrakr and pnaixrose: **I hope this answers your guesses. **Aikida: **Thanks for the support. I will finish this story not just because people like it, but I do want to finish it, even if half-baked. I don't want to leave it hanging beyond the time that I can still fix it even barely. **Skenshingumi: **I hope this answers your question about Yuan-san? I think Kenshin only suspected, but wasn't certain. Also, I figured Yahiko no longer tells Kenshin everything that happens to him


	18. trying to understand

Hiya. Only 3 chapters left, including this one. Wonder of wonders. A relatively long chapter. Thank you for reading this far.

……………………………………

Yahiko heard clanking noises and the sound of clicking heels through the corridor. He stood up, and saw 2 guards with a young man between them. New prisoner, he mused. He was getting used to it. Most of them got out after a few hours anyway. The new guy was thrust into the cell next to his.

But Yahiko found it odd how the new guy did not resist, like he and the others did. The new prisoner smiled to the guards as they closed the cell on him, then sat at a corner. He kept smiling as he hung his head.

Wait. Only one person in Japan smiled at virtually anything.

"Jiro?" he asked softly. "What….are you doing here?"

The new guy did not show any response.

Yahiko clanged the bars joining his cell and the next. "Oi, OI! Jiro! The…..the woman's been looking for you!"

Still nothing.

Yahiko clanged the door bars and shouted to the guards who were leaving. "HEY! What is he booked for?"

"He confessed to the Midnight Murders," one of them answered him. "We're just fixing the papers. You'll be out by tomorrow."

Yahiko was too stunned to ask any further. It was not much that he would be free…….Jiro turned himself in?

"I told you to run away, didn't I?" he almost cried to his rival. "DIDN'T I? Are you out of your mind?"

"It is better this way," his rival whispered back.

"But, Tsubame……….."

Jiro gave him a very sad smile. "It is better this way." He sighed, and buried his head in his arms.

Yahiko stopped. "I……I….I don't know if I believe you……….."

………………………….

He was immediately greeted by Kenshin as he appeared at the reception area the next day. Near the window, Saitou puffed away at a cigarette. He did not know why Enishi was there, too, but if Saitou allowed it, who was he to complain?

Just a few minutes later, Tsubame appeared at the reception area, accompanied by Yutarou. He was astonished at her perfect timing, when he remembered, it was just about time for her daily visit. She was more surprised than he was. She rushed to where he stood and gave him a tight hug.

It was nice to feel her around his waist again, but it was still made his heart feel very tight and painful. He finally had to free himself from her, before he suffocated.

"He's in there," he said curtly, and pointed inward.

" 'He'?" She looked up at him.

"Your smiling friend. He's in there." He rolled his eyes, and gently released her. "Go in."

"Jiro? They found Jiro?" She quickly lit up, then looked around at the precinct with confusion. "But why is he in there?"

He was still too confused, too bitter, to explain. He muttered his thanks to Yutarou, and asked him to accompany her inside, to which the college student nodded. She went into the prison area with Yutarou and a prison guard. And, as he expected, she did not return immediately.

He faced the three men in the lobby, and pointed with his thumb back at the prison area. "Smiley. Why did he turn himself in? Not to save my hide, definitely, so why?"

"He thinks he did it, the fool," Enishi answered without remorse.

"But he didn't?" Yahiko was getting confused. "Really?"

"We have to get more evidence to be sure, but it seems that way," Kenshin answered.

"So you mean, Jiro is innocent but he thinks he's guilty?"

"Something like that. We need evidence to prove it, though. Both to the court and to Soujirou himself."

Yahiko thought in silence for a few moments, and recalled the terror in Jiro's eyes. He remembered how his rival was more worried about Tsubame than about himself.

He then raised his head. "I'll help you."

Yahiko slunk into a chair and listened to the men discuss the case. A simple case, but one that Kenshin argued to be TOO simple.

The major problem with former criminals like Seta and Yukishiro was the fact that nothing could be directly attributed to them. The police knew they did it, but nothing in the evidence showed it. Therefore, it was first instinct in a police officer to use anything to incriminate them, and pounce hard.

When Saitou Hajime said Seta Soujirou would hang, he meant it.

As far as the police were concerned, Jiro was set to be executed. Yahiko should have been happy about it, he knew. Jiro was a known former assassin and a criminal. But still, but still, there was something about him that made Yahiko reconsider the simple conclusion that he was bad, and bad for Tsubame. Maybe it was the pity he felt for his rival, the way he reacted with terror to the murders he committed. A cold-blooded killer was not like that.

He was much like Kenshin, in many ways. He deserved a chance. If only for her sake.

"Wait, Saitou," Yahiko interrupted. "Kenshin might have a point." He thought hard.

"Explain, boy," Saitou said.

"One thing did strike me immediately about the scene," Yahiko scratched his head, too focused to counter being called a boy. "There was no blood anywhere. Not on the street, on the bodies, or on Jiro himself. It was much like…." he looked up at Kenshin, "yeah, that's right! It's like when you take on a group of thugs. When Kaoru and I got to scene, most of the time Sano and you would have settled it. There would be a lot of bodies on the ground, but no blood, only scratches and black eyes and bruises."

"That means, Soujirou did not kill those men, only rendered them unconscious," Kenshin rubbed his chin. "Anything more, Yahiko?"

"Hmmmm……If you're asking what the men looked like, I can't tell you, because I already saw them on the ground, sorry. It was dark on that street, the gas light was out……"

"What street?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko gave it. It was NOT the same street where the bodies of the murdered were found.

"Also, if I recall, you were already at the dojo at 11 o'clock that night, were you not?" Kenshin added.

"Well, if you say so, you own the clock," Yahiko shrugged. "Kaoru can back you up, I guess. I'm pretty sure I was at your house before midnight, I heard your clock chiming."

"One final question, Yahiko," Kenshin said. "Why did you tell us?"

Yahiko looked up at Kenshin, surprised.

"You are not convinced he did it? If you were, you would not have told us about the scene being bloodless, and all that."

The young man sighed and gave a sad smile.

"I don't know if he did it or not, I'm not sure," he said. "But if there's anything I can do not to get him hanged, I'll do it. Not for him, not for me. For her."

Kenshin nodded. "The police will look into what you said……" He then looked at Saitou, "…will you not?"

"I could kill you now, Himura Battousai……" Saitou muttered under his breath. He then said, "You are losing the police the only reason they could end the life of a juvenile killer, the assassin of a Prime Minister! The only reason YOU are still legally alive is the protection of this infernal government!"

Enishi chuckled.

"And the only reason YOU haven't been hanged for conspiracy and smuggling is I say so," the officer glared at the silver-haired gentleman.

"You did not scare anyone, stovepipe," the gentleman smirked.

Yahiko placed his hands over his head. "It's really pathetic to see grown men bickering."

Saitou coughed into a fist.

"In conclusion," Kenshin said, "you saw Soujirou at another street, not where the murders were committed. Also, you met each other at a much earlier time than when the murders were said to have occurred."

"It will make either a very good alibi or a very good statement of innocence," Saitou commented.

He took a map from one of the shelves and spread it on the desk. He then called outside the office for Chou. As the blonde-haired man came and peered down at the map, Saitou encircled the area around the street Yahiko mentioned. "Go ask around here about the Tenken and what happened that night. I want a full report in two days."

Chou whistled his disbelief. "It's an open-and-shut case! What's the matter with you?"

"Stop complaining and just go there," Saitou ordered. "I don't like it either."

The blonde man grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

The police officer sighed. "This is the reason why I leave my love life at home!" He followed after Chou, and slammed the door.

……………………………………………………

"Jiro, please? I know you're in there. Please talk to me," she implored. Still no answer from inside.

She tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. "Sorry, but I'm going in, Jiro, whether you like it or not," she said as she slid open the door. "I brought some sweets with me, too."

She found him beside the window, toward the back of the cell. If not for the blue hakama, she would not have recognized the man. Unshaven, unkempt, and with a wild stare. She took a deep breath and drew nearer.

"Yuan-san is worried about you, and so am I," she said slowly. "I have not seen you lately…."

"Go away, Tsubame."

It was curt, and cruel. Tsubame could not react.

"Didn't you hear from Himura? I told you myself, didn't I? I used to be a killer. I still am. Get away from me while you can."

"I……..do not understand…….." was all Tsubame could say.

He faced her with a terrible smile, wild and frightened. "I killed those men. I killed them. It was not because I was ordered to, I just did. I just did!"

"Killed who?"

"I don't know them! They got on my nerves, they called me names, they kicked me and accused me of stealing. I don't know them. I just killed them."

Tsubame dropped the box of candies.

"And I could not stop, could not stop, until I had tracked them all down and killed them. I could not stop. When I was finally satisfied, it was only then. Only then that I realized that I had taken down 5 men in one night. I ran and I ran and I ran. Far away. I hid myself from everyone. But I heard from somewhere that someone else had been arrested. I couldn't have someone in jail for something I did. So I walked back. Until I got here."

"Jiro……."

"I'm kidding myself, don't you see, Tsubame? I am Tenken no Soujirou……and I always will be." He broke down into a fit of weird laughter. "You don't want to be with me, Tsubame, you don't!"

"You are just not yourself, Jiro…"

"Not myself? Not myself? Of course I have not been myself! This Jiro that you met, that man is not me, that is not who I really am. He is the man I want to be. He is the man I will never, ever be."

"But you already are…"

"A mask, that is all that was, Tsubame. A pretty mask. I replaced the old one that Himura broke, with a new one. That is all. I thought I was being true to myself, all these years. I thought I had been true to myself, being with you. Evidently, I wasn't. I wasn't. That is all you admired, Tsubame. The pretty mask."

"No…."

He chuckled with a wild smile again on his face. "Indeed. Why did I even think it possible that you would like or love me? "

A long silence began, as he hid his face in his hands.

She gestured for Yutarou to wait for her, then she walked out of the holding cells alone. That gave the young men some time without her.

"I failed her," he mumbled again. "I deserve this. It's better this way." And hung his head.

"Now see here—Jiro, right? That's your name?" Yutarou hit the bars. "She didn't go here just to hear that from you!"

"You don't know me," Jiro answered.

"And you still don't know Tsubame," Yutarou retorted. "In those letters Tsubame sent, you seemed like a nice enough guy. She liked you for that. She even thought about marrying you one time. She would've done that, even if she found out about this earlier. She takes people as they are, all the bad and good combined."

"But, she…she…turned me down…"

"Not because of you, but because of her. She loves Yahiko more, that's all. It doesn't reflect on you. She still thinks of you as a friend, doesn't she?"

"But…"

"I suggest you believe me, smiley." Yutarou frowned and bowed his head. "I've been there. I've been turned down. But I'm still her friend."

Jiro raised his head and looked at him.

Yutarou grinned. "People here know she would marry Yahiko since Yahiko was twelve. The young men around here just tried to see if they could change her mind. And you got pretty close. So stop moping about it. She accepts you for who you are. Even if you used to be the baddest man in Japan, she doesn't care. She has seen your good side, and she's willing to forgive the rest."

Both he and the prisoner turned their heads, and found Tsubame already standing behind Yutarou, armed with a bucket full of water. Her head was bowed, and her cheeks were slightly red. She had overheard.

Yutarou patted the young lady on the shoulder gently. "So, nee-chan, did I say everything you wanted to tell him?"

Tsubame gave a shy smile at both young men, and nodded.

Tsubame opened the door again, and entered, holding the bucket of water in one hand and the cloth covering her candy box in the other.

She placed the cloth into the water, and soaked it through, then squeezed out the excess water. With one hand she gently raised Jiro's face, and with the other hand she wiped the damp cloth over one cheek, then the other. She lowered the cloth into the water again. She slowly and gently brought it up to his forehead and the rest of his face. She soaked the cloth again and squeezed out the water, then ran the cloth over each hand and each forearm. She smoothed out his hair as well as she could with her fingers. And in all this, he could only look at her, with shame, confusion, doubt.

"Yes, there was a time I was afraid of you," she spoke as she soaked the cloth one last time and rinsed it out. "But I keep remembering that time we first met in the market. How you came and saved me, without knowing who I was. How you were sweet, and kind. I am sure that I met you, really met you, that day. The person that you truly are, deep inside. I will never forget that."

He remained speechless and open-mouthed, even as she left the candy box beside him, took up the bucket and cloth, and silently left again.

"I envy you," Yutarou smiled at him. "She never did that for me."

…………………………………………

This chapter came fast because most of it was taken from old drafts, and I just had to patch it up. The next one might take a little longer, because it has a big hole, and I do want to think it through. See ya.

**Warg: **Thank you for liking. Again, that's only because it was old stuff. **Maeko-nohara: **No problem. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for liking the chapter so much. **Mischievous lass: **Long time no see, thanks for coming back, despite the odd chapters. Sorry for disappointing. **Junyortrakr: **I'll leave you hanging for just a while longer, sorry.


	19. operation

Hiya. Almost done. For better or worse, this is 90 percent new work. And getting to read the fast-paced and incredible Arsene Lupin stories (the original ones by Maurice Leblanc, and not those by Monkey Punch, nyaha!) are nice ways to get happy enough to finish this. I've done first-person stories before, and, I swear, Maurice Leblanc is a master of the art of using first-person. I mean, sometimes Lupin himself is telling the story, and still I don't know anything of what he's planning to do! Awesome, yes?

Enough about Arsene. I'm here about Jiro. Here we go. Dialogue-intensive.

…………………………………

Two more days passed. Tsubame visited the prisoner on both those days, accompanied by Yahiko this time.

On that first day, she found the candy box already empty of its contents, and the prisoner seemingly asleep, hunched at the corner made by the bars and the wall. She pushed a small box through the bars of a sponge cake she knew he liked, and left.

On the second day, she found the little cake box had been opened, but the sponge cake only partly eaten. He was as she found him the day before, asleep and hunched by the corner. It seemed like he had not left the corner, but only reached out for the cake box, after all that time, then returned to that stupefied state. She passed her hand through the bars, and stroked his hair. She placed another little candy box on his lap.

"Why are you doing this, Tsubame?" Yahiko finally asked.

She did not mean it for him to hear, but if he did hear it, it was alright. "He has no friends except us, Yahiko. What kind of friend would I be if I desert him now?"

Also during that time Kenshin with or without Kaoru, Yahiko, and Enishi came and went to the precinct, providing information, brainstorming, and still convincing Saitou of Jiro's innocence. The inspector did not encourage it, of course, but he listened to the information nonetheless.

Thus, a young man with a distant look in his eyes was brought in for final questioning. Or rather, of a statement of newly-found facts. Surrounding the table were his employer, his friend, her fiancée, her college student friend, the inspector, and the redhead.

Saitou coughed into a fist and spoke. "Chou has returned from his investigation. He reports that all former testimony is inconclusive, and you, in fact, did not commit murder. The murders were indeed committed in two streets, but not the one where Myoujin found you. Also, it has been ascertained that you knocked out five men and Myoujin met you at a time much earlier than the time of the murders. Finally, it is now known that three of the people murdered were associated with, erm, Yuan Xue Dai, and the other two were killed because they were with two of the murdered during the time. Your master has shown enough documents to prove that severing ties with those men himself would not be profitable to his end."

"I know what I did…." It was all the young man said.

"SOUJIROU!" Kenshin shouted, and held him firmly. "You did NOT do it!"

"I know what I did………" he answered.

"I do not know what you know, or what you remember," Kenshin answered, "but the evidence shows that you did not commit those murders. Those 5 people? You did track them, and you did give them hell. But you only rendered them unconscious."

"Not true," the young man muttered.

It was then that Kenshin requested permission to check Jiro's sword. Saitou allowed it, and a younger officer went and returned with the confiscated item.

Kenshin took out Jiro's sword from its sheath, and checked it. He sighed with relief, and showed it to him. "You forgot, Soujirou. This new sword does not have an edge."

Saitou took the sword from Kenshin, and drew it out. Unlike Kenshin's – now Yahiko's – sword, which had a cutting edge at the non-contact side, Soujirou's did not have an edge at all. It was a steel dummy sword, one used in theatrical performances. It had the same weight and look, but could not cause major damage.

Kenshin then explained. "It was a business grudge against Enishi, and the murders done by a hired killer, who did it in two other streets."

"So….."

"The five people are still alive, and reprimanded for bullying other strangers besides yourself."

"So….."

"You did not kill anyone, much less five people."

It took quite a while before the information completely sunk in. "What happens to me, then?" asked the confused young man.

"Your crime has been changed from murder to assault. It is less serious, and you can be bailed out. Yukishiro would be crazy not to pay it." Saitou cringed almost imperceptively as he spoke.

"How much?" Yukishiro did ask.

Saitou gave a figure.

"WHAT! That much?"

"Of course we can keep your precious courier here indefinitely, for the good of the nation…"

"_Sacre bleu…_" and he took out a checkbook.

Kenshin patted Jiro on the shoulder. "When we lose control and return to what we used to be, having modified weapons saves us from ourselves. That is why you and I chose to have them."

"If it happens again?" Jiro asked.

"Having friends saves us then. That is why you and I have them."

"Enough drama out of the two of you. It irritates me," Enishi interrupted, still sore from the bail payment. "Do you know who it could be? The hired killer?" He asked Jiro.

But Jiro stared blankly at his sword and at Kenshin.

"Seta!"

"Sir?" Jiro cleared his head, then answered. "I think I might have seen the person, but I am not sure. The killer has to be forced to come out." He hung his head afterward.

"Is that all you can say? How do you suppose we force a killer out of hiding? My style takes a while and a lot of research…."

"Hmmm. I think I have an idea," Yutarou offered, as he faced the man in the Chinese suit. "You are the owner of a metalworks business, am I right?"

"Yes…" the businessman answered.

"Well, sir, I have some interest in that field…can we discuss some investment options, over dinner?" Yutarou asked with a sly grin. "Don't think I'm too young, sir; I make the major decisions about my family's estate."

"Why, yes, young sir, it will be a pleasure doing business with you," Enishi understood and went along. "Bring the charming young lady along with you. However, do you realize how dangerous this plan of yours might get?"

"Yeah, Yutarou," Yahiko added. "Fishing out a murderer is dangerous!"

Yutarou put on his most rich-man-like air. "And why should I worry, when I have a guard keeping an eye on us?" He pointed to Yahiko. "And so does Yuan-san," and he pointed at Jiro.

"I understand." Kenshin nodded. Jiro, however, gave a worried look.

Saitou shrugged and puffed. "Well, it's your plan. You work it out."

"Are you up to it, Jiro-san?" Yutarou asked.

Jiro looked down at his sword again, and did not answer. But Tsubame took up one of his hands and squeezed it. Jiro looked up at Tsubame's face. He looked at Yahiko, who nodded. He looked at everybody. "But, what if…."

"You will be alright, Jiro-dono," Kenshin added.

"Well, then, if you all think so," Jiro finally conceded.

……………………………..

The former rivals agreed to meet one hour ahead, under a tree beside the Chinese restaurant where Yutarou and Enishi arranged their meeting.

Jiro no longer had that face full of silent confidence, as at that last time they looked at each other face to face with swords in their hands. Yahiko did not know if he should be glad or sorry about that. He thought he could now see what made Kenshin hold back, even help, the Tenken no Soujirou, those many years ago.

"Ready?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Always," Yahiko replied with a bright one.

"If anything happens, Myoujin-san, protecting her and Tsukayama-san is your first priority. Never let them out of your sight. Don't worry about me."

"But…" especially because Yahiko knew that Tsubame was very safe with Yutarou.

"I'll be alright." He tapped his feet, and disappeared.

Yahiko found a hiding place for himself as well, with a good view of the interior of the restaurant.

Yutarou whistled a little happy tune as he entered with Tsubame, as a sign to Yahiko.

……………………………………

Yuan himself greeted the two young people, and led them to a booth with a fine lacquer table. Soon an army of servers that brought in rice, plates of food, soup, and tea, surrounded them. It was quite a treat for Tsubame, for once being served upon, and not doing the serving.

Tsubame poured out a cup of tea for each of them then sat down beside Yutarou. But Yuan immediately placed a hand over Yutarou's teacup, and shook his head just slightly.

"Are you sure, sir?" the younger man asked quickly.

"No, but I can't take chances," the other man replied. He withdrew the hand and took up the chopsticks.

Tsubame lowered her empty teacup onto the table. She poured herself a cup from the teapot. Yutarou noticed this, and lowered the teapot. "Don't drink the tea, alright, nee-chan?" he whispered. "Yuan-san thinks it has spoiled leaves."

"Oh!" Tsubame opened the lid and peered in. "Should we ask for another pot?"

"Nah, that would be rude," the young man grinned at the older one. "Let's just not let them know that we noticed."

The two men spent the rest of the dinner discussing business, as she listened politely. Tsubame was pleased that Yutarou held his own against the more seasoned businessman. Higher education was good for him, and he used it well. Even if the discussion made her feel rather sleepy, she was happy that her friend was doing well.

"You have very good sense, for a boy," the older businessman nodded, quite pleased. "This deal goes beyond the little show we're keeping up. I'll get Seta to arrange the paperwork."

"A pleasure doing business with you, sir!" Yutarou honestly replied. He looked down at their table now filled with empty dishes, and at Tsubame, whose eyes were starting to droop. "But we have to go now. We've kept up a good show, and my lady friend is feeling tired."

Enishi agreed, and asked for the bill.

The young people and the businessman parted ways at the door of the restaurant, Yuan being accompanied by an escort. They wished each other's safety, and success for the operation.

But the two had not walked ten steps when Tsubame tugged at Yutarou's sleeve, and held on. "I feel the ground spinning."

The young man supported her at the waist. "Was it something you ate?"

"I had one cup of that tea…..with spoiled leaves…" she said, sighed, then leaned her full weight on him as her eyes closed.

"You WHAT?" Yutarou paled while she started to fall. He barely caught her head and upper body as she fully fainted.

He looked up and thought he saw Yuan turn and look for a split second, but the businessman did not stop walking away. He did realize the danger in calling out to him, so he began whistling for Yahiko, urgently.

A dark figure appeared out of the shadows and stood in front of them. It felt her pulse and felt her chest. "It's not what I feared it would be, thank goodness," the figure said quickly. "She is alright, just asleep. Take her home. She will wake up tomorrow like nothing happened. Stay with her. Stay with Myoujin, and watch your back. You WILL be attacked." Then the figure sped away.

Yutarou whistled desperately two more times, the young lady in his arms, when Yahiko arrived with drawn sword. "What happened?" he almost shouted.

"The tea! It was laced!" Yutarou kept shaking her. "I didn't notice her drinking it! I'm sorry!"

Yahiko looked down at Tsubame. "Is she….is she…."

"I think it was Jiro a while ago; he said she'll be fine, but someone is coming for us." Yutarou got back his walking stick and took out the thin blade inside. "Get ready."

"I can't shake off the feeling that it's not you or Enishi they're after," Yahiko added quickly, and pointed far away. "They're after HIM." He kept looking out into the street, and looked around for a familiar building. He pointed. "There. That house. They know Tsubame. Ask for shelter. I'll come back."

"Where are you going?"

"After that half-crazy smiley." And Yahiko ran.

Yahiko soon heard the clanging of a sword a block away from where he currently was, and ran even faster.

He found Jiro frozen with his back to a wall, his sword in front of him in defensive stance. In front of him was a man with a sharp dagger in hand. That his rival was not dead was testament to his real skill, but he still found it odd that Jiro had not dealt with the man yet, unless the recent events still rattled his brain.

Yahiko took matters into his hands. With speed learned as a young thief, he charged in and grabbed at the man's dagger, then threw it far away. He twisted the man's arm behind him, and pinned him to the ground. "Oi! Jiro! A little help?" he called to the still-dazed man.

Jiro recovered enough sense to approach and knock the man unconscious with a firm chop at the neck. He then used an official police whistle and called for backup.

"Thank you," was all he said.

"Hmph," Yahiko replied, and yanked him. "Come on. I have to go back to Tsubame."

They returned to the house where Yahiko sent Yutarou, and knocked. It helped that the master of the house knew both Yahiko and Jiro from former dealings. The young men were escorted to a bedroom, where they found the young woman on a futon, and Yutarou kneeling beside her. "Glad you're both still alive," he greeted.

Yahiko immediately knelt beside the futon and held Tsubame's hand. "How is she? What will happen to her?….."

And a few more incoherent rapid-fire questions were asked, as Jiro approached the young woman as well. He asked Yutarou a few details as he checked her wrist, neck, heart, and breathing. He also opened her eyes one at a time. Then he sighed. "She will be alright. The drug is only meant to send a person to sleep." He lowered his head. "I have used it before, so I know."

"I guess it's better this way," Yutarou shrugged. "She didn't see anything."

"Yes," Jiro said.

"Yeah," Yahiko said.

By this time the two were sitting side by side, both looking at the girl with a combination of concern and relief.

She eventually began to stir. She yawned and looked up at three young men overhead. "Where am I?"

"At a friend's house," Yahiko answered with a smile. "Are you alright? Do you feel better?"

She nodded, and smiled warmly at both Jiro and Yahiko. "My best friend. My new friend. Together. I'm glad."

So were they. The two men looked at each other.

"Hey! What about me?" Yutarou asked with mock irritation.

In reply, Tsubame slowly sat up, and gave him a peck on the forehead. Then she grinned shyly.

"Not fair!" the other two simultaneously complained.

"He had to carry me," she explained.

And they all started laughing.

………………………………

Jiro Came to Town chapters 10 to 13 is the solid manifestation of what was really happening to me. Eyes of the Tiger (chapters 10-12), Tenshi, Firefly Story, and a few one-shots, was just me on manic phase for a few days. Even those had signs of that problem. Generally I was sunk after they were completed, and exasperated that I couldn't think the same way for Jiro-kun.

You have to understand. I never wanted to give up on this story, but things in real life prevented me from thinking straight starting last July. Thus, all good ideas for this story just disappeared past chapter 9. I was not sure if the old drafts were good enough, so I tried to think of other ways to take the story, but because I could not think straight no other ideas came to mind. Even worse, of whatever events were in my head, I couldn't think straight enough to think of enough description to go with it. Having no other choice, not knowing any other way to finish, I decided on using the old drafts until the ending. As I said, I did not want to leave the story hanging any longer, because I would not be able to work on it at all next school year. Thus, pathetic output or not, I continued posting whatever of the story was in my head or in the old drafts. And that is the story of how this fic got from okay to "what happened?".

**Warg: **Yeah, I do realize that, so sorry. **Bakasaru06: **Explanation above. Thank you for liking it this far. **Junyortrakr: **Thanks for still reading. **Tofumice: **Erm, sorry about the confusing dialogue. And thanks for the compliments. **Maeko-nohara: **I was a bit crazy, that's why there's a fast update. **Skenshinsumi: **Thanks for liking Yutarou in the chapter. **Jbramx2: **Long time, no see. Thanks for liking Yuan-san. **Babygirl: **No, he won't get killed, as you know by now.


	20. waking dreams

And so, ladies and gentlemen, it ends here, after one year. Thanks so very much for sticking with this story for so long, and despite all the problems along the way. Thank you for all the words of encouragement most of you gave. Thank you for believing. I apologize for the long wait for this final chapter. Exams are to blame. Equal parts old material and new material. Very chatty, too.

RK ain't mine, never will be. But I stake my claim in first calling one of my favorite guys as Jiro.

……………………………

The Kamiya dojo was deserted.

That was definitely NOT normal.

It was mid-morning, and the dojo was already supposed to be full of eager children running around the property playing tag or practicing drills on each other. Right now, there was not a single child.

"KAORU!" Yahiko shouted. "Where's my class?"

The older kendo teacher appeared with her son, very embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you, I'm so sorry. We have no classes today."

"No classes! Is there a parade I don't know about?"

"No. But there will be a special event today, so I decided to call off classes," she said. "I want you to go to the tailor's shop this morning."

Yahiko scratched his head. "Tailor? What for?"

"Just to pick up something. Make that your priority today, alright? No running off to do other things, no stopping at food stalls, no fighting with anybody, understand?"

"STOP acting like my mother!" he complained.

She smiled warmly. "Just this one last time, please, Yahiko?" She reached up and patted his head. Then she gave him a big hug. "I'll miss doing this to you," she said.

"One LAST time?"

She chuckled and released him. "You will soon understand. Now off with you!"

"Sure, sure, raccoon…"

He did not make much of the request. Kenshin must have forgotten to get back one of his clothes that needed repair. It was a common occurrence, and he had been asked to fetch gi for Kaoru on several occasions. Her orders to go straight to the shop and not stop for anything was nothing new. Even the hug was nothing special, although rather unusual. He did wonder why it would be the last time she would do it, though.

He had to break his promise to Kaoru, however, because a rowdy group of men had surrounded a fruit stand on the way to the tailor's shop. Perfectly good watermelons had been scattered on the ground. The stall had been overturned. One of the ruffians stood in front of an old man who was begging for more time to pay his rent. A group of people had assembled on the scene and blocked the street. No one had done anything to stop it, though.

"Oi, oi, that's no way to treat such a nice man. He sells good watermelons," Yahiko stepped up as he drew the sakabatou.

"Don't meddle in our business, boy," one of the ruffians shouted back.

"I can't call extortion a business, now, can I?" he smirked. "You must be new here. Most thugs like you know better and start running."

Whispers among the crowd began about the kendo teacher, the master of the thousand shirahadori, the apprentice of master swordsman Himura Kaoru. But the ruffians held their ground, and one of them stepped on the old man's back.

"That's it, now you have me angry," Yahiko placed the sakabatou in preparatory stance of the Kamiya Kassin Ryu.

But he felt a rush of wind beside him, and heard a quick whisper. "Allow me."

A whirlwind passed through the assembled group, felling most of them in the next few seconds.

A young man stood in the midst of the fallen men, with a smile. Then he looked at Yahiko in surprise as he returned his sword into its sheath. "Why are you still here?" he asked him.

"What do you mean?" Yahiko asked, as he struck down at a man running away.

"Oh, nothing," Jiro grinned. "But if you don't mind, I hope you could come with me somewhere after this."

Yahiko was skeptical, but said it was alright. They rendered the last of the thugs unconscious with two powerful combined strikes. They left the scene amidst applause and compliments.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Yahiko reluctantly said. Jiro just smiled in reply, and motioned for him to follow.

They went into the tailor's shop, where Yutarou was waiting for them. "Took you long enough," he said, and pushed him into a dressing room.

Yahiko found three sets of gi and hakama hung in the large dressing room. He was not given time to wonder why Yutarou was home during the school year. "Try them out, and come out here with the one you like best," Yutarou called out from outside. "And don't worry, I'll pay for it. Consider it my gift to you."

"What was that?" Poor Yahiko was getting more confused by the minute, as he stared at the quality and workmanship of the three ensembles. "But, Yutarou, these are formal pieces! For a death or a wedding!"

"Just hurry up in there!" Yutarou said.

Yahiko did as he was told, and came out of the dressing room, wearing a dark gray gi and hakama made of fine cotton. Yutarou looked him up and down and around, and nodded approval. "Good, you look smashing in that. We can go now."

He smoothed down and arranged Yahiko's hair, until he looked more like a gentleman than a man who just came from a fight. With that, he pulled down his well-dressed friend and exited the tailor's shop. Jiro was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko demanded. "And where the heck is Jiro?"

"It's alright, it's already paid for!" the college student said. "Just follow me."

They walked the crowded streets of Tokyo, until they reached the local temple.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Yahiko asked.

"You're going to get married."

"**_WHAT?_**"

It was loud enough that a flock of birds were dislodged from a tree and went flying. All humans within the immediate vicinity of the temple stopped and looked at the two men at the gates.

"What I said. You're getting married. Right now. Maybe not right now exactly, but in an hour," Yutarou beamed.

Two women, evidently called out by the shout, walked over to where they were, at the entrance of the temple. "Ah! Finally, he's here!" one of them greeted. Both were in special kimono, with hair tied high on their heads and decked with flowers.

"I knew you had something to do with this, raccoon," Yahiko slapped his forehead. "This is a bad joke. End it, RIGHT NOW."

"No joke, Yahiko-chan," Tae grinned. "The priest has been waiting for quite a while. Tsubame will be coming out eventually."

"Will SOMEBODY please talk sensibly with me!" Yahiko shouted again, not caring that he was in a temple.

"Would you consider me sensible enough, Yahiko?" Kenshin's voice came from behind him. "This is not a trick."

"You're in on this, too?" he shook his head.

The redhead nodded. "Everything is ready for the ceremony." He, too, was dressed handsomely in a dark kimono, with his hair tied carefully on his head.

Beside the redhead was a smaller and younger redhead. "Uncle Yahiko, you look very handsome!" he complimented.

"Well? Do you plan to back out? You have ten seconds to decide," Yutarou chuckled. "Ten………nine………."

"No……NO! I do want to get married!" Yahiko stammered. "Just………..not like this! I'm supposed to get this kind of stuff ready myself!"

"But if we wait for you, you'll NEVER get married! So we took matters into our own hands," Kaoru smiled at him. "Everything is ready. The wedding, the reception, the guests, everything!"

"WHAT!"

"Seven……six…….five……" Yutarou kept counting.

"But……..but…….!"

"Don't worry, it's just close friends," Kaoru prodded.

"Oh, just go for it, and don't keep her waiting! Four……three……" Yutarou continued the count.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll do it!" Yahiko shouted and laughed aloud. "But are you sure everything is arranged? What about Tsubame?"

"Yes, we are only waiting for you," Kenshin said.

Yahiko sighed. The raccoon and the restaurant boss were running his life again. For once, he was grateful.

"Thank you," he said, and bowed to everybody.

"Don't thank us, thank Jiro, it was all his work," Yutarou said.

"Jiro?"

"Wedding now, questions later!" the college student clapped, and pushed his friend out beyond the entrance.

……………………………

Quiet temple, check. Bride in the whitest kimono he had seen in his life, check. Bridegroom looking the best he had ever looked in his 19 years of existence, check. Long-time friends as witnesses, check. No annoying extra people, check. Good food to celebrate with, at the end of the ceremony, check. Enough sake to go around for all the male guests, check. Nice wedding presents from friends, neighbors, and the parents of his students, check.

It was exactly, exactly, how he wanted it to be.

"Actually, my good man, we're not done yet," his half-tipsy college student friend patted him on the shoulder, and took up his walking stick. "Follow me, if you please."

"With you like that?" Yahiko asked, already having emptied a handful of the little white bottles, but still sober.

"Sure, I know the way. Come on." Yutarou tugged at the bride, in more common clothes for the party, and led her. She shrugged to Yahiko and followed.

Yutarou led them through two or three blocks, and into the gates of a house. "Welcome to your biggest gift."

Tsubame gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. Yahiko's eyes bulged. "This is insane. This is the house I was just looking at the other day…why is it suddenly mine?"

The property was not even half the size of the Kamiya dojo property. Only a meter or so separated the front gate to the front porch. The house itself was not very large, but it was in good condition and left sufficient room for one or two future children. It was just right. Neither of them wanted a sprawling estate, just a nice simple place to have a family in. And this particular house was just their idea of a nice simple place.

Tsubame asked to be led to the back of the house, as Yahiko predicted would happen. Yutarou brought them there, and opened the back door, into a kitchen as large as the one in the Kamiya dojo, and as well-equipped as the one in the Akabeko. Yahiko immediately knew that she was as close to heaven as she could get. "A vegetable garden! A large kitchen! The water pump just there where I can reach. A well-kept stove. All the pots and pans I would need! Thank you, Yahiko!"

"You're welcome," he replied, although all this was NOT his doing, much to his embarrassment.

Tsubame went on to the other parts of the house and checked the two rooms it had. Meanwhile, Yahiko took his friend by the front of his shirt. "Now, talk, Cat-eyes," he said. "What do you mean this is all Jiro's idea?"

"Jiro had this long chat with Tsubame one night, while you and Kenshin were out on an assignment. He got what your general plans were for the wedding and other arrangements. Since he's the one with the best contacts and connections in Tokyo from being Yuan's courier, he fixed everything. He even managed to get discounts from all the shops. He planned all the deliveries, arranged all the schedules, gave everybody something to say should you ask." Yutarou chuckled. "And, everything was done within the budget, the savings you and Tsubame had been keeping up. For everything else that wasn't covered, people pitched in."

"But….the pots and pans…."

"He got the specific types from Tae-san, then he got the basic specifications of her dream kitchen from you."

"From me?"

"He said he got into a conversation with you about that, the kind of kitchen you wanted to give her in a future house, given the time and money," Yutarou explained.

"Oh, THAT conversation." A very inconsequential one, in his opinion. It was one they had when they passed through the market. They went on to some discussion about good houses for a newly-married couple, and Yahiko had pointed to a house that had just been put up for sale…..wait a minute…."Even the new house? It was him?"

"His legwork, yeah. Fixed all the legalities, too. All you have to do is sign the papers, if I heard right. But you do have to make regular payments on the house until it's completely paid for."

"So how do you fit in this grand conspiracy?" Yahiko sweatdropped.

"Just her dress and your clothes. I can't leave THAT up to someone who knows you two just half a year!"

"This has gotta be the craziest day of my entire life. It will be one heck of a story someday. Thanks."

"You deserve it, my good friend," Yutarou answered. "Now get back to your wife."

His wife. He still could not believe it. It all happened so fast, like a dream, the dream he had been having for the last few years. The dream had finally come true.

He never wanted to wake up.

…………………………

He never got a chance to thank the man who made the dream possible. In the festivities, none of them remembered to look for Jiro, even as he was always on their thoughts. The last time Jiro was seen was when he and Yahiko met in the market.

Yahiko went to Yuan's offices the day after the wedding and directly inquired about Jiro.

Yukishiro himself met him at the lobby. "He didn't report for work. Once again, he's delaying my deliveries."

"He's sick?"

Yukishiro shrugged. "Someone said he drank himself senseless. Another said he was exhausted from fixing your wedding. Who do I believe? I don't know."

A week into their marriage, living in their snug but comfortable little house, and still Yahiko thought he was just living in a long, pleasant dream. Nothing much had changed with his life. He still taught kendo classes; his new wife still worked at the Akabeko. The only obvious differences were that Tsubame visited the Kamiya dojo more often, and that Yahiko went home to a new house. And that Yahiko now had a sight of Tsubame at night that he never thought he could have.

Yahiko never saw Jiro over that week. It was as if Jiro was avoiding him. Otherwise, the courier's work was making it impossible for them to run into each other. It was a shame. Because Yahiko did want to thank him profusely.

"I saw him yesterday; he visited the Akabeko," Tsubame said that morning. "He's leaving today." She sighed, an almost imperceptive sigh, and gave Yahiko an anxious look.

"No kidding," he said without looking at her, but thinking.

"Seriously. He'll be working in Kyoto now. He's leaving on the noon train." Then she looked away.

But he stood up, placed his hands over his head, and rolled his eyes, the way he always did since Tsubame could remember. "Well? Aren't you going to get dressed or something? Do that stuff you girls do before going somewhere?"

She did not understand. "What?"

"Well, hurry up, we have a noon train to catch," he grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "I still have something to say to that crazy smiley before he goes."

She nodded and started to walk to the bedroom.

The couple managed to reach the train station as the noon train chugged to a stop. A flurry of people filed into and out of the train, and none of them looked anything like Jiro.

"We'll never find him in this crowd," Tsubame sighed, as a hundred voices surrounded them and the train whistle gave a shrill cry.

But she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes, you will." She turned around, and saw the courier, wearing a grin. "I am glad you came."

Yahiko waved a finger at him with a grin of his own. "How come you didn't tell us, smiley? We could've prepared a little going-away party for you."

"Not necessary, my friend," Jiro replied. "I never liked being the center of attention."

The train gave out another shrill whistle. The conductors began shouting that the train was about to leave.

"There is one last thing," the young man said. "The house is truly yours. No payments need to be made."

"Impossible," Yahiko's eyes widened.

"Possible," he repeated.

Yahiko had a suspicion how that was possible. The payments would be made by the metalworks company, and cut out of the salary of the Kyoto representative. "Don't do this, Jiro."

"But it is done," he smiled. "You only need to go to Yukishiro-san to see the contract."

Yahiko looked at him, confused. "I…..I don't know how to thank you enough, for everything," he said truthfully.

"Seeing her smiling, that is enough thanks for me," Jiro said. "This is my final gift, for my first true friend, and to her best friend."

There was no sign of regret.

"Do you really have to go?" Tsubame asked.

He nodded. "I do not want to cause any more trouble for the two of you. Don't worry about me, Tsubame. I will meet someone someday, who will be to me, like you are to him."

Yahiko took a good look at Tsubame, and nodded his permission. She mouthed her thanks, then stepped closer and hugged him, that is, Jiro, tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back.

"I will not forget what you did for me. Thank you. Take care of yourselves." He gave them a low bow and a final smile.

"You, too," she said, as he stepped onto the train.

The newly married couple waved from the station, and watched the train disappear in the distance, carrying their friend.

Thus, Jiro left town, a little different from when he came.

……………………..

Special thanks: **zantaz and junyortrakr: **for all the insight into the male psyche that helped with the first half of the story. **Maeko-nohara and Chiki: **for all the (ranting?) words of inspiration and support. Seriously, I did like the fangirly ranting.

Final review comments: **Warg: **You've actually gone and re-read old chapters? Incredible. Thanks so much. **Aikida: **That's all you're going to get about the killer, sorry. **Junyortrakr: **Thanks so much. **Skenshingumi: **Oh, thanks so much for liking Eni-chan and Kenshin! **pnaixrose -- **Thankies. **Mischievous Lass -- **Thankies as well.

Once again, thank you for all the loyalty and support. Thank you for sticking on through the writer breakdown. Thank you for liking this little story. I did like writing it. It is still very uncertain if I will make a multichapter story this year. It will depend on the outcome of exams in the coming weeks. Thank you for understanding.

I will be found for a while longer at the Samurai 7 section, if you choose to read my material there. I have also been given the chance to develop my own story and characters for a comic in a local anime magazine. It's harder than I initially thought, but wish me luck.

EK out.


End file.
